Si existe un mañana
by Yuno Otonashi
Summary: La trama se centra en "Alice Siegman". Pertenece a la tropa de reclutas 104. Su vida era miserable, luchaba cada día para encontrar algo de comer en los basureros, pero eso cambio cuando aquella sombra protectora salvó su vida. LevixAlice...es una historia algo diferente, la cual trata de mostrar el lado humano de Levi cambiando solo un poco la original.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Aquel día…

-Aún seguía sin comprender lo que realmente estaba pasando, las personas solo corrían en todas direcciones, como pobres animales indefensos que escapan de su depredador, como verdaderas presas. Eso es lo que somos; presas de esos monstruos caníbales. De pronto vi a una pequeña niña de unos 10 años tratando de levantar a su madre que yacía muerta y sin extremidades. Le grité que no tenía caso, que su madre no se levantaría, lo mejor era correr a Wall Rose como pudiéramos.

Caminaba hacia esa niña, hasta que lo vi; de unos 8 metros de altura, una cara deforme con una gran boca que me dieron náuseas. Me encontraba totalmente paralizada, no tenía caso, por más que quisiera huir mis piernas y todo mi cuerpo no me lo permitían. El titán tomó a la niña de su pequeña cabeza y comenzó a devorarla frente a mí, las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas. A caso ¿podría a ver hecho algo por ella? Yo, una simple chica de 16 años que no sabía nada del mundo, no sabía cómo utilizar mi fuerza, ni si quiera podía moverme ante tal escena. El titán había acabado con su pequeña presa y se dirigía a mí con una especie de "sonrisa" maliciosa. Se había terminado, tuve una corta y triste vida, no había nadie que me extrañara o llorara mi muerte ya que mi hogar eran las calles y los basureros; mi padre nos dejó el día que cumplí cinco años, mi madre se suicidó exactamente un año después, al parecer el día de mi nacimiento poseía alguna clase de maldición. Desde ese día me crie en las calles, comiendo de la basura y robando algo de fruta, pan o lo que fuera para no morir de hambre, y así hasta el día de hoy, una experta ladrona. Recuerdo que la policía me atrapó unas dos o tres veces, pero fácilmente escapé; la calle te enseña a subsistir, a luchar y darle algo más de sentido a tu miserable vida. Esas eran mis claras enseñanzas, entonces ¿por qué me estaba regalando a ese titán como su cena? Eso iba en contra de todos mis ideales de vida y libertad. ¿Para qué insistí en sobrevivir esos 16 años si ahora me convertiría en una presa tan fácil? NO, definitivamente no iba a perder sin luchar, ni ahora ni nunca.

El titán estaba a unos metros de mi cuando comencé a correr, no quise mirar atrás hasta llevarle avanzado unos cuantos metros más, cuando voltee el ya no estaba ahí. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, sentía una respiración en mi oreja, ni siquiera tuve que mirarlo para saber que su asquerosa boca estaba sobre mí, lista para devorarme. Me agaché rápidamente a recoger un fierro grueso y bastante pesado que clavé con todas mis fuerzas en el ojo del titán, este apenas tuvo reacción, pero aun así me dio tiempo para escapar. Mientras corría sentía algo sobre mí, sentía que alguien me observaba, pero eso no importaba ahora, solo importaba correr lo más rápido hacia Wall Rose, si lo lograba tendría alguna posibilidad de seguir con vida. Podía verla a lo lejos, esa imponente muralla se acercaba cada vez más; aunque ese presentimiento de ser observada continuaba. Me distraje y ese fue mi error, un titán apareció frente a mí de la nada, ya casi no podía mover mis piernas, lo hacía por simple inercia. Retrocedí un paso, levanté la vista y vi una sombra girando por los aires, haciendo una especie de remolino. La sombra se abalanzó a la cabeza del titán… no… hacia su nuca. De pronto solo pude ver al titán caer hacia mí, me hubiera aplastado si no es porque un hombre de las tropas estacionarias me cargó en sus hombros. El corrió y pasó junto al titán, sobre él se encontraba la sombra que lo había derribado, la sombra que había salvado mi vida, traté de ver su rostro pero no pude, entonces escuché: "Gracias por la ayuda señor Rivaille, por favor, mate a todas estas bestias". Fueron las palabras del hombre que me cargaba... así que "Rivaille". Me sonaba ese nombre, aunque no pude recordarlo porque el cansancio finalmente venció y me desmayé…

-¡Espera un momento Alice! ¿A caso haz dicho Rivaille?-la voz de Eren fue tan estruendosa que todos en el comedor se dieron vuelta a mirarnos

-Sí, o al menos eso recuerdo, creo que lo había escuchado antes…

-Claro que debes haberlo escuchado antes, estamos hablando del único Rivaille que todos conocemos, Live Rivaille, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad- menciona calmadamente pero con cierto orgullo Armin.

-No tengo idea de quién es él.

-Claro que no lo sabes, una chica que vivió toda su vida en la calle y entre la basura debe ser una ignorante a grandes proporciones- fue el reconfortante comentario de Annie. La sangre me hervía, pude a verla estrellado contra el suelo y hacerla tragar sus palabras, pero al mirar su rostro sombrío supe que no lo decía con malas intenciones, solo estaba siendo sincera conmigo, y de todos modos cada palabra que dijo era cierta, a excepción de "ignorante". Tal vez no sabía quién era ese tal Live Rivaille, pero eso no me volvía una ignorante a grandes proporciones.

-Tal vez tengas razón…- fue mi sincera respuesta. Todos me miraron asombrados, incluso Annie, seguramente esperaban alguna reacción más violenta de mi parte, pero no era momento de pelear, al menos no quería comenzar la primera pelea del primer día en aquel lugar.- Terminé de cenar, iré a la cama.

-Te acompaño- dijo una de mis compañeras, Mikasa era su nombre si no me equivoco. De todas las chicas que hasta el momento conocía, Mikasa era una de las más parecidas a mí, no era problemática, solo se alteraba si se trataba de Eren Jeager, pero bueno, era de esperarse, por lo que ellos nos contaron solo se tenían el uno al otro como familia, y claro, al prudente Armin, creo que también me llevaré bien con él.

-Creo que todas debemos irnos ya- esta vez habló Krista, una chica encantadora, tenía una hermosa figura y rostro, todos los hombres parecían enamorados de ella, me agradaba.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento chicas, descansen- se despidió Eren.

Fue un día largo. Aunque no hicimos prácticamente nada, solo la presentación en la mañana; algunos tuvieron que decir su nombre y procedencia, por alguna razón no me lo pidieron. También entregaron nuestros uniformes de cadetes y nos explicaron algunas normas básicas, por último nos llevaron a conocer nuestros dormitorios que estaban separados a los de chicos. A pesar de tan poca actividad el día se me hizo eterno. Ya hace un año que había tomado la decisión de unirme para luego formar parte de las tropas estacionarias o las tropas de reconocimiento; mi único fin era ayudar a las personas, como lo hizo aquel día el tal "Rivaille" que me salvó de ser asesinada por el titán… y bueno, como olvidar al hombre de las tropas estacionarias que me cargó hasta Wall Rose y me puso a salvo cuando ya no podía moverme. Quiero ayudar a la humanidad, pienso que tenemos el derecho de vivir, además, escuchar las trágicas historias de mis otros compañeros hizo que odiara cada vez más a esos repugnantes titanes.

Antes de ir a dormir miré por la ventana, quería apreciar las estrellas, y aquellas pequeñas cosas hermosas que nos quedaban dentro de los muros, esas pequeñas cosas que por un momento nos hacían olvidar el día de la masacre… olvidar que somos gobernados por un enemigo sádico.

-A sí que... Levi Rivaille, con que tú fuiste mi salvador, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, valla, no está mal a ver sido salvada por un sujeto tan importante. Algún día te lo agradeceré en persona, es una promesa- sonrío a las estrellas y pareciera que ellas me devuelven esa sonrisa destellando con más fuerza.


	2. Chapter 2: reencuentro

Capítulo 2: Reencuentro

Al fin comenzaba el entrenamiento, había estado ansiosa toda la noche, pero más que yo, lo estaba Eren… a pesar de eso no podía mantener el equilibrio con las correas y terminaba de cabeza cada vez que lo intentaba, era algo deprimente, ya que todos comenzaron a decir cosas en su contra.

-Excelente cadete Ackerman, su habilidad es natural- Menciona el instructor Keith. Su equilibrio era perfecto, ni si quiera se esforzaba, sin duda era grandiosa. Me apresuré a colocarme las correas, comenzaron a levantarme y aunque pensé que sería complicado era un simple juego de niños para mí. Podía distribuir mi peso perfectamente en las caderas manteniendo así una postura correcta, incluso podría decir que me dominaba más que Mikasa, pero era normal, el escapar tantas veces de aquellos hurtos que realicé requería de cierta habilidad, de mucho equilibrio para poder correr por los techos, además de fuerza para luchar, también tenía una movilidad excelente al pelear con cuchillas, siempre realicé cortes limpios.

-Impresionante Siegman, me alegra saber que tenemos cadetes competentes este año.

-Por favor dime como lo haces Alice, no importa cuántas veces lo intente, es inútil. Mikasa dijo que reuniera mi fuerza en caderas y piernas, aun así no consigo la técnica.

-¿Técnica? No creo que haya una técnica Eren, lo que dice Mikasa es lo que yo hago, más allá de eso solo es concentración y equilibrio.

-¡El entrenamiento de hoy a terminado, vallan a ducharse y a cenar cadetes!

-¡Si señor!- con el puño derecho en el corazón y el izquierdo en la espalda saludamos a nuestro superior y nos retiramos.

Ya en los comedores el ambiente es algo molesto, solo rumorean a cerca de Eren y su patética actuación con las correas.

-Eres un fracaso, ¿acaso no eras tú el que dijo que eliminaría a todos los titanes?- se burla Jean. Al parecer Eren trata de levantarse para encararlo pero Mikasa lo detiene. En su lugar yo lo hago.

-Creo que Eren es lo suficientemente bueno como para pasar la prueba mañana, la arrogancia no tiene caso en un lugar como este, continua así y no tendré problemas con hacer que te tragues tus palabras mocoso.

\- ¿Mocoso? Puedes ser una chica pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme así. Ya verás, entraré a la policía militar y viviré más que todos ustedes.- y así se retira por fin.

-Gracias por defenderme Alice, aunque, ¿mocoso? A caso tu…

-Solo soy un poco mayor, tengo 17, la mayoría de ustedes tienen entre 14 y 15. La decisión de entrar aquí solo la tomé el año pasado, después de… -una imagen de esa sombra se viene a mi mente, aquella sombra que salvó mi vida…

-Lo sabemos, es una historia muy triste realmente- responde Sasha ante mi silencio.

-No tengo hambre, nos vemos mañana.

-¡Espera Alice! ¿Puedo comerme tu cena? – le brillan los ojos mientras lo pregunta, lo cual me causa cierta empatía por esa chica que adora la comida.

-Adelante- le sonrió.

Camino entre los dormitorios mirando el oscuro cielo bañado con hermosas estrellas. Por alguna razón esos pequeños puntos que brillan me hacen recordar aquella sombra, que a pesar de su oscuridad pudo iluminarme.

Al día siguiente para la sorpresa de todos, Eren logra dominar las correas, luego de que el instructor notara un defecto en ella e hiciera que las cambiaran.

-Nada de mal mocoso- lo felicito amistosamente y risueña. Él me sonríe

-Así que solo eran las correas, nos has impresionado a todos realmente- dice Sasha con una papa en la boca.

-Te harán correr 500 vueltas si te ven con eso otra vez- la regaña Krista.

-Déjala Krista, no es nuestro problema- habla Ymir.

-Sí pero no soportaría verla nuevamente deshecha como el primer día- mira a Ymir con una cara tan dulce que no puede contradecirle.

¡Es hermosa! ¡Una diosa! ¡Cásate conmigo! Son las frases dirigidas hacia Krista.

-¡Todo por hoy! A descansar cadetes.

-¡Si señor!...

En la mañana muy temprano después del desayuno nos dedicamos a entrenar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tal vez no lleva puntuación, pero me encanta este entrenamiento, es una de mis especialidades y sirve para liberar tensión. Además de poder darle una pequeña lección a los arrogantes.

-¿Qué te pasa, eso es todo lo que tienes?- le doy la mano a Jean para que se levante.

-Para ser una chica tan pequeña y delgada tienes una fuerza que da miedo. Peleas muy bien. Eso también se aprende en la calle ¿no?

-Si no sabes pelear estás muerto.

De pronto un instinto hace que me gire a los comandantes. Junto a nuestro instructor se encuentra un hombre joven, alto y rubio, de seguro el comandante de las tropas de reconocimiento, lo reconozco por las alas de la libertad estampadas en su capucha verde. También hay un hombre más pequeño, tan solo un poco más alto que yo, de cabello negro y liso; veo su perfil: ojos pequeños, una mirada seria y penetrante. Está cruzado de brazos y parece distraído mientras el comandante habla con nuestro instructor, parece no importarle, como si no quisiera estar ahí. Se aleja un poco y comienza a observar nuestro entrenamiento. Algunos han notado su presencia y algo sorprendidos solo lo contemplan, como si de un dios se tratara. De repente su mirada se detiene en mí, aunque su expresión no cambia, me perturba un poco y causa una extraña sensación, mis manos tiemblan, ¿por qué? A caso… ¿nervios? Si solo me está mirando…

-¿Qué hace el capitán Rivaille en este lugar?- Eren suena extrañado.

¡Entonces es él! El hombre que me salvó hace un año. Prometí agradecérselo, y este es el momento, pero no puedo moverme, ¿por qué? Es raro, no recuerdo a verme sentido así antes, es incómodo. Finalmente me armo de valor y camino hacia él, quien continúa mirándome.

-¿Qué demonios hace Alice?- escucho a Jean algo nervioso. Pero no me volteo a mirarlo, sigo mi camino, atraída por esa aura oscura que rodea al capitán Rivaille. Me detengo frente a él, lo miro con una expresión normal.

-¿Necesitas algo? Es su respuesta a mi rara actuación.

Me limito a realizar el saludo acostumbrado y lo observo unos segundos más.

-Solo quería agradecerle capitán Rivaille.

-¿Por qué?

-Dudo que lo recuerde, pero hace un año usted me salvó de ser comida por un titán.

-Lo recuerdo…

Sentí como el color de mis mejillas pasaba de blanco a rosado y luego a rojo.

-Recuerdo que corrías de los titanes, maté a ese que estuvo a punto de comerte y un hombre de las tropas estacionarias te cargó hasta Wall Rose.

Estaba sorprendida, ¿cómo podía recordar incluso los detalles? ¿Por qué sabía que estuve corriendo de los titanes? No fue un hecho realmente importante, ¿o sí?

-Te estaba siguiendo, mientras corría por los tejados- dijo como adivinando mi pensamiento.

Todo esto es confuso, es una sensación extraña pero a la vez me siento, feliz… ¿feliz porque lo recuerda?

-Ya veo, muchas gracias, si no es por usted no estaría aquí en estos momentos… aunque… ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué me seguía?- su expresión cambió, aunque no mucho, solo pude apreciar un rostro serio pero menos duro.

-Porque presenciaste la muerte de esa niña y aun así pudiste correr, incluso atacar a un titán para librarte de él, me llamó la atención y quería saber cómo terminaría todo. Tal vez si yo no hubiera estado ahí te habrías salvado de alguna forma, o tal vez no. A veces tomamos decisiones, la decisión de seguirte al parecer fue la correcta.

Sé que lo estaba mirando como un niño mira un caramelo, me sentía estúpida pero no podía evitarlo.

-Vi que te desmayaste en los brazos del hombre que te llevó a Wall María, pero también vi cómo te soltaste de su agarre a unos metros de llegar a la muralla para correr hacia un pequeño niño que iba a ser devorado por un titán. Eso fue tonto y peligroso, sobre todo después de haber sido salvada recientemente. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque no pude salvar a esa niña que fue devorada frente a mis ojos, no podía permitirme que otro corriera la misma suerte si tenía la oportunidad de salvarlo- respondí mientras apretaba mis puños y recordaba la escena.

-Valla, nunca me contaste esa historia Levi- El comandante Erwin se acerca a nosotros al notar que su compañero tenía una conversación con un cadete. No me había dado cuenta que todos mis compañeros nos observaban de hace un rato con la boca abierta, aunque no le tomé importancia.

-Tsk, no es de tu importancia- Se cruza de brazos mientras Erwin lo mira sonriente.

-No es una historia realmente importante-le respondo algo tímida.

-Luego de salvar al niño del titán, lo tomó en sus brazos y corrió a la puerta de la muralla que estaba a punto de ser cerrada. Justo antes de ser alcanzada por el titán tomó al niño y lo arrojó por debajo de la puerta y ella se arrastró logrando pasar antes de que se cerrara por completo.

-¡Valla, muy sorprendente!-Erwin parece realmente admirado.

-¿Eso de verdad pasó Alice?-pregunta asombrado Armin.

-No nos habías contado esa parte de la historia- dice Jean.

-Entonces, pudo observar todo eso y aun así… pregunto casi ignorando a Jean y Armin.

-¿No te ayudé? Fue otra decisión correcta, quería saber si podías lograrlo; cumplir tu objetivo de salvar al niño y escapar. Lo lograste después de todo- coloca su mano en mi cabeza y desordena mi cabello. Mi cara se pone un poco más roja y causa en él un brillo en sus ojos.- ¿Nos vamos ya Erwin?

-Sí, solo debía hacer una inspección de rutina sobre los nuevas reclutas, tengo todo lo que necesito.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos… -ladea su cabeza en signo de pregunta.

-Alice Siegman- se acerca un poco más a mí y a penas controlo mi nerviosismo, pero lo hago, no soy de demostrar mucho mis sentimientos.

-Encantado Alice- Se despide el general Erwin. Ambos suben a sus caballos y se marchan.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?- pregunta Connie, un sujeto orgulloso, algo egocéntrico, pero amistoso y vivaz.

-Yo… solo quería agradecerle, después de todo salvó mi vida ese día.

-¿Por qué estás roja?- pregunta con una gran sonrisa Marco.

-Realmente, no lo sé… -y es cierto, no sabía por qué ese hombre causó estas extrañas sensaciones en mí, sensaciones que no había tenido nunca.

-¡¿Te gustó el capitán?! –los ojos de Sasha brillan.

-¿Gustarme? No… no lo conozco, no me gusta, solo que tiene una personalidad algo extraña que logró ponerme nerviosa.

-Es normal, todos dicen que ese hombre tiene una personalidad algo…oscura…Los que realmente lo conocen no se llevan bien con él- Habla Ymir.

-Incluso he escuchado que los del escuadrón de reconocimiento tratan de no cruzarse con él, ni con sus miradas. También escuché que sus castigos son inhumanos- tiembla Sasha.

Ya debemos regresar a los dormitorios después de la cena. Contemplo las estrellas unos minutos antes de dormir.

-Cumplí mi promesa a…Levi Rivaille…el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad-me sonrojo un poco al recordarlo- Me gustaría comprobar lo fuerte que eres…y…llegar a tu nivel… sé que algún día podré.

Al fin ese reencuentro añorado...pero esto no se queda así *u*...el amor de Levi y Alice surgirá poco a poco...ya viene el 3 capitulo...GRACIAS POR LEER ^^espero lo hayan disfrutado! sayonara!

patyto35: muchas gracias por tu comentario...me animó mucho!:))) seguiré con esta historia que al parecer tendrá muchos capítulos...también haré mas historias de este tipo... :D


	3. Chapter 3: sueño

Capítulo 3: Sueño

Los titanes habían atravesado Rose y Sina. No había lugar al cual escapar, la muerte nos rodeaba, solo veía como mis compañeros eran comidos…intenté salvar a algunos pero de nada sirvió, era el fin. Un titán se acercó a mí, ya no me quedaba gas y había utilizado mis últimas cuchillas hace un rato. No quería morir, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Caí de rodillas, estaba a punto de ser devorada como aquella vez, entonces escuché: "¡No te rindas mocosa!"… el caía sobre el titán haciendo su remolino con las cuchillas, acabó fácilmente con él. Se acercó a mí para tomar mi mano y escapar, pero de la nada 7 titanes de 15 metros nos rodearon. Esto era imposible para cualquiera, incluso para él.

-Te estás subestimando y a mí también… nada es imposible, pensé que lo tenías claro Alice- pronunció esas palabras adivinando mis pensamientos.

Pero yo tenía razón, el solo no podría contra todos ellos. Primero comieron una de sus piernas y luego la otra. No podía seguir viendo esta masacre, no podía verlo a él morir.

-Creo que tomé una decisión equivocada- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser devorado completamente por el titán…

-¡Alice! Despierta por favor- eran las suplicas de Krista.

Desperté con lágrimas en los ojos…espera un momento… ¿lágrimas? ¿Yo? Esto no puede estar pasando, no recuerdo a ver llorado desde que mi padre nos abandonó.

-¿Estás bien?- fueron las calmadas palabras de Mikasa- tenías una pesadilla y no podíamos despertarte.

-Estoy bien, gracias… lamento a verlas despertado- las miro lo más amigable que puedo pero es difícil, mi respiración sigue entre cortada y mi corazón late muy rápido, mi frente está sudada y mis ojos siguen llorosos- saldré un momento a tomar aire.

-Espera Alice- al parecer Sasha quería acompañarme pero fue detenida por Mikasa.

-Creo que Alice prefiere estar sola, ¿verdad?- me mira buscando una aprobación. Yo solo asiento y salgo de la habitación.

Mi respiración al fin se regula. Estoy sentada en el césped mirando las estrellas… trato de tranquilizarme, pero algo me inquieta. Verlo morir fue la imagen más devastadora de mi vida, lo peor es que no podía hacer nada por él.

"Creo que tomé una decisión equivocada"…

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas nuevamente. ¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué apareció él en mis sueños? Pero lo más importante… ¿por qué el hecho de imaginar su muerte me causa tanto dolor? Han pasado 6 meses desde la última vez que lo vi en el campo de entrenamiento. Desde ese día he tenido sueños recurrentes con él, pero nunca soñé que moría.

-Solo es el cansancio de los entrenamientos lo que me tiene así- digo para tranquilizarme, pero algo me dice que no solo es eso…

Ya comenzó nuestro entrenamiento. Hoy debemos utilizar nuestro equipo de maniobras tridimensional en el bosque y acabar con la mayor cantidad de titanes que podamos, de esa forma mejorar nuestra habilidad con el uso de cuchillas.

Con titanes me refiero a los modelos creados para este entrenamiento…

Rápidamente me dirijo al primero que veo, ignorando todo a mí alrededor. Realizo un corte limpio y profundo…es perfecto…NO… aún no es perfecto. Si quiero ayudar a la humanidad debo mejorar mi técnica… ser la mejor.

-¡Wao! Alice eso fue genial- me felicita Eren, pero lo ignoro por completo, no me interesa ser felicitada si no puedo ser la mejor en esto…si quiero salvarme y…evitar que él muera…entonces yo…

¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué sigo pensando en él? Solo fue una estúpida pesadilla, no seas ridícula, él no necesita que lo salven, él no morirá… ¿verdad?

-Vamos Alice, ya acabaste con 10 titanes, deja algo para nosotros- se queja Connie.

-No es suficiente- digo para mí misma. Sigo avanzando entre los árboles, me alejo un poco de los demás, y entonces lo siento. Siento que me observan, que una sombra me sigue. Miro a todos lados pero nada.

-Es solo tu imaginación idiota, no le prestes atención y sigue matando titanes- me acerco a uno y entonces lo recuerdo. Esa escena en la que Rivaille hace un remolino con sus cuchillos y cae directamente en la nuca del titán, realizando un corte perfecto.- probablemente puedo hacerlo también…

Me dirijo al titán, realizo un salto lo suficientemente alto sobre él, y caigo en picada haciendo múltiples giros con mi cuerpo y mis cuchillas. Hago un corte pero no lo suficientemente profundo para acabar con un titán real- ¡Maldición! Necesito más práctica.

-A caso ella está haciendo lo mismo que… - dice Eren sorprendido.

-Es la técnica del capitán Rivaille. Tomó las cuchillas de la misma manera que él, la de la mano izquierda con la hoja hacia arriba y la de la derecha con la hoja hacia abajo, de esa manera puede cortar en círculo. Pero al parecer aún no la domina por completo- Habla sabiamente Armin.

-Es primera vez que veo haciéndola, y aun así casi lo logra- Connie abre muchos los ojos.

-Vamos, ahora si lo lograré- me dirijo a otro titán a repetir lo anterior- ¡no dejaré que ustedes destruyan a la humanidad asquerosas bestias!- el corte es limpio y profundo… perfecto.

-¡Lo consiguió!- grita Sasha muy animada

-No puedo creerlo Alice, dominaste la técnica del capitán a la perfección, eso da miedo- me felicita de cierta manera Jean.

-Sí, pero aún me falta ser más ágil y rápida…- Marco me interrumpe.

-¿Estas bromeando? Eso fue increíble, eres la única además del capitán con esa habilidad manejando las cuchillas y el equipo de maniobras tridimensional… quien sabe, tal vez tú te conviertas en la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad.

Ser comparada con él hace que me sonroje.

-Suficiente de tanto parloteo, vuelvan a su entrenamiento.

-¡Si señor! -Todos mis compañeros vuelven a columpiarse por los árboles- cadete Siegman, venga por favor- soy llamada por Keith.

-Su técnica es realmente buena, por favor continúe así.

-Gracias señor- hago el saludo y me retiro. Avanzo un poco por los árboles y la veo parada en un árbol… aquella sombra que parece estar siempre velando por mí. Me detengo en una rama y nos miramos por un largo rato, finalmente decide acercarse hasta quedar parado a unos 2 metros de mí. No puedo hablar, la imagen del sueño pasa por mi mente. Trato, pero es imposible evitar que las lágrimas rueden por mi mejilla. Rivaille solo me mira algo sorprendido. Entonces hago lo más tonto e imprudente en lo que pude pensar. Me abalanzo sobre el capitán y me cuelgo de su cuello. Ni si quiera se mueve, pero puedo notar su sorpresa porque se ha tensado por completo.

Se siente tan bien estar así de cerca, es una sensación nueva, de calma y placer. No tengo miedo, incluso podría morir en este momento… ¿QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO? ¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO? Retrocedo unos cuantos metros dándome cuenta de mi imprudencia, pero el nerviosismo me traiciona y pongo un pie fuera de la rama, cayendo al vacío.

Cierro los ojos, y siento una presión en mi muñeca, entonces contemplo su hermoso rostro serio mirándome desde la rama.

-¿Estas bien mocosa? –me sube a la rama pero no me suelta hasta que nota que estoy totalmente equilibrada.

-Si capitán, lamento mi torpeza- me sonrojo notoriamente- también lamento a verlo abrazado de esa manera, no debí… realmente lo siento- hago una reverencia en signo de mi arrepentimiento.

-Tsk, deberías tener más cuidado y no ir por ahí abrazando a cualquiera

-No abrazo a cualquiera, de hecho no recuerdo a ver abrazado a ningún hombre.

Me mira seriamente, pero percibo cierta calma en sus ojos.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? Esa técnica con las cuchillas.

-Solo…traté de imitarlo capitán.

-Si no me equivoco solo me has visto realizarlo una vez, y eso fue hace…

-Hace un año, lo sé, pero no podría olvidarla- comienzo a jugar con mis dedos en un claro nerviosismo. Realmente estas acciones no son típicas de mí.

-Ya veo. Me sorprendiste mucho la verdad, eres habilosa, pero descuidada, preocúpate más, o no será un titán lo que te mate.- ¿Se preocupa por mi o es así con todos? La verdad no parece una persona a la que le importen los demás.

-Eso haré, perdone las molestias.

-¿Por qué comenzaste a llorar cuando me acerqué?- es cierto, maldición, ese sueño… no puedo explicárselo, es ridículo. Me estremezco porque me mira muy serio con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues, verá…- que demonios le invento ahora.

-Te escucho.

-Realmente no tiene importancia capitán.

-Si la tiene, quiero que me lo digas, es una orden- se acerca y queda a unos centímetro de mi rostro. Mis piernas tiemblan, en cualquier momento caeré. ¿Desde cuando alguien puede intimidarme de esta manera?

-No quiero- saco todo el maldito valor que me queda de no sé dónde y utilizo mi equipo para escapar de esa horrible situación. Pero el me sigue rápidamente, está solo a unos metros de alcanzarme, pero logro esquivarlo haciendo un dribleo con ayuda del árbol más cercano. Me dirijo lo más rápido que puedo hacia mis compañeros, tal vez con ellos cerca no quiera seguirme. Llego al lado de Annie casi sin aire.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta sin mucho interés.

-Nada nada- mi rio nerviosamente. Miro a todos lados y al parecer lo perdí… No… no es cierto, él está en una rama tras de un árbol gigante, nadie se da cuenta de su presencia. ¿Por qué le importaría tanto el llanto de una mocosa como dice él?

-¡Suficiente por hoy!

-¡Si señor!- al fin se terminó este entrenamiento, se estaba volviendo malditamente largo. Miro a la rama y él ya no está.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, el instructor nos reúne a todos los cadetes, al parecer para darnos una noticia importante.

-¡Atención cadetes! Dada la naturaleza de nuestra situación actual, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo. Todos ustedes necesitan ser mejores soldados y yo necesito asegurarme de que así será, es por eso que algunos miembros del escuadrón de reconocimiento supervisarán su entrenamiento desde hoy.

Mi cuerpo tiembla y mi rostro pierde color.

-¿Qué te pasa Alice? parece que hubieras visto un fantasma- Sasha coloca su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Desde hoy serán supervisados por la capitana Hanji Zoe y…

Tiene que ser una broma, por favor no puede ser él.

-El capitán Levi Rivaille…

Chan chan! Esto significa que Alice estará obligada a pasar más tiempo con él JE-JE :) …el próximo capítulo vendrá más pronto de lo que sé imaginan :D

Y por cierto…creo que cometí un grave error….invente este personaje llamado Alice…pero ni si quiera les he dado una descripción más clara de ella …..GOMEN n_n'

Bueno Alice físicamente tiene el cabello rojo y largo, hasta la cintura más o menos…a veces lo usa con una coleta o a veces suelto… sus ojos tienen una mezcla de verde y celeste…es delgada y de 1,55 más o menos…es un tanto parecida a Isabel…lo que le trae algunos recuerdos a Levi (Isabel es una chica del pasado de Levi…solo diré eso para no hacer spoiler n_n' )

Y mentalmente, es una chica con una personalidad bastante parecida a la de Levi….sin mencionar que además comparten una pasado similar…pero a pesar de ser una chica seria, fría, y que no demuestra sus sentimientos, sus nuevos amigos y sobre todo Rivaille logran que esto cambie….

Una cosa más….el verdadera apellido de Levi es Ackerman! Existe una confusión en el anime ya que lo mencionan como Levi Rivaille…nunca entendí por qué pero bueno…..prefiero llamarlo como lo hacen en el anime….

Eso es todo por el momento….gracias por leer ..nos vemos n.n SAYONARA!


	4. Chapter 4: recuerdos

Capítulo 4: Recuerdos

De todos los malditos integrantes de los cuerpos de reconocimiento, ¿por qué tenía que ser él quien nos supervisará?

-Mucho gusto, soy Hanji Zoe, capitana de la cuarta brigada del escuadrón de reconocimiento.

-Live Rivaille- Todos se muestran algo extrañados con la presentación del capitán. La verdad no esperaba más de ese hombre, incluso me sorprendía que aceptara el estar ahí… Ahora que lo pienso es realmente raro viniendo de él que pasara tiempo con los reclutas. El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad debe tener bastante trabajo como para esto.

-Con todo respeto instructor, pero ¿por qué estos sujetos de los cuerpos de reconocimiento nos supervisarán? Después de todo, me imagino que pocos serán los que decidan unirse a esa fuerza militar- la imprudencia de Jean no podía faltar.

Rivaille se acerca a Jean con una mirada asesina. Mierda, como se atreve a decir esa estupidez. Realmente me hace creer que no razona.

-Escucha esto muy bien mocoso- Jean lo mira como suplicando perdón pero ya es tarde- En estos momentos no estás en posición de efectuar estas clases de reclamos sin sentido. Muchos de tus compañeros vieron lo que puede causar el hambre de los titanes. Yo no tendría por qué estar aquí vigilándolos como si fuera su niñera, pero necesitan aprender más de lo normal, para dejar de ser unas simples mierdas y le sirvan de algo a esta humanidad. No importa si eres de la legión de reconocimiento, las tropas estacionarias o la policía militar, en estos tiempos cualquiera de esas tres fuerzas puede verse obligado a combatir con titanes.

-Mi compañero tiene razón- habla Hanji para alivianar la situación- estamos en época de crisis, en la cual los titanes dominan Wall María. Fue algo inesperado, y lo mejor es estar previstos en caso de alguna emergencia colosal.

La imagen del sueño y la muerte de Rivaille viene a mi cabeza nuevamente… aguanto las náuseas, pero al parecer soy algo evidente ya que la mayoría se gira a mirarme, incluso… el capitán.

-¿Se encuentra bien Siegman?-escucho las palabras del instructor.

-Lo estoy instructor.

-Bueno es todo por el momento, vuelvan a sus entrenamientos, recuerden que estarán siendo supervisados por los mejores… ¡NO ME AVERGUENCEN!

-¡Si señor!-nos dirigimos al campo de entrenamiento para peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Apenas movía mis piernas. Estaba confundida, la imagen del sueño me atormentaba y tener al capitán cerca no sería de ayuda.

-¿Me dirás que te sucede, o tendré que obligarte?- Mikasa camina a mi lado pero sin mirarme.

-Está bien, pero más tarde.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿quieres ser mi pareja?

No puedo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Al fin pelear con alguien que valga la pena.

Estamos a 2 metros de distancia. Ambas en posición de ataque. Ambas con miradas serias y concentradas. Ambas tenemos sed de una buena pelea. Puedo observar que algunos se reúnen a nuestro alrededor para observar. Escucho comentarios como "son las más fuertes" "esta batalla será una de las mejores" "¿quién ganará?"

¿Quién ganará? Hasta el día de hoy no he podido decir que soy más fuerte que Mikasa, creo que estamos a la par. Entre los observadores puedo divisar a Hanji y Rivaille, algo apartados pero expectantes. ¡Perfecto! Una razón más para ganar.

Mikasa hace el primer movimiento, lanzando una patada a mi rostro, logro esquivarle y contra atacar con una patada de mi parte, la esquiva agachándose y lanzando su puño a mi rostro…

-Nada mal- sonrío. Es mi turno, lanzó mi puño derecho a su rostro, lo esquiva, pero era solo una distracción para que mi patada alcanzara su costilla. Se desequilibra y aprovecho el momento para golpear su vientre con mi rodilla. Cae, pero sé que esto no termina aquí. Se levanta rápidamente, se agarra a mi brazo y me lanza a un metro de distancia, por suerte logro aterrizar con ambas piernas sin tener mayor daño. Levanto la mirada para ver su pie en mi rostro, caigo pero me levanto, una lluvia de puños en mi rostro, costillas y vientre me inmovilizan. Presiono mi estómago con las manos ya que el aire no entra. Se dirige otra patada a mi rostro pero la esquivo…no seré humillada frente a él. Tomo a Mikasa de ambos brazos y la arrojo lejos. Me apresuro, la tomo de los hombros y primero un rodillazo en su estómago, luego un puñetazo en su cara, a continuación una patada. Cae al piso rendida, voy darle un último golpe pero…

-Creo que con eso es suficiente Alice- Eren me mira tranquilamente, camina hacia Mikasa y la ayuda a ponerse de pie- No conocía nadie que pudiera vencerla.

Lo logré… pero el cansancio y los golpes que me dio Mikasa estaban haciendo efecto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-si no me equivoco es la capitana Hanji la que me habla, no estoy segura porque se me nubla la vista.

-Si….si…lo estoy…..- camino en dirección al bosque, tal vez solo necesito un pequeño descanso. Me apoyo en un árbol y quedo inconsciente no sé por cuanto tiempo.

El grito del instructor me despierta "El entrenamiento llega hasta aquí"… ¿qué? Se acabó, pero si apenas comenzó hace…

-Dormiste algunas horas- su voz profunda me paraliza. Lo veo apoyado en el árbol junto a mí. – Caminaste tambaleándote hasta aquí, pensé que te desmayarías pero no, aun así pensé en quedarme cerca…

Ahí está de nuevo, esa actitud de protector, pero ¿por qué? No sé qué decir… me limito a observarlo, se ve muy apuesto…

-¿Qué?

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Lo…siento….-mi sonrojo es evidente y sé que él se da cuenta de eso

-No creas que he olvidado que me debes una respuesta, además de que escapaste de mí, tal vez debería castigarte por eso mocosa.- Se acerca a mi quedando a unos centímetros de mi rostro. Retroceda nerviosamente pero me sujeta de los hombros impidiendo otro movimiento de mi parte.

-Lo que me pasaba…bueno…eso es algo personal…-miro a otro lado para no colocarme más roja de lo que estaba.

-No te creo…quiero que me digas ¿por qué al verme comenzaste a llorar?

-Está bien-dije resignada-tal vez suene ridículo, pero hace algunos días tuve un sueño con…usted capitán…en aquel sueño usted moría de una forma horrible por salvarme…ese mismo día apareció de la nada entre los árboles, lo que me hizo recordar el sueño…

-¿Eso te entristece?

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

-Bueno, cualquier muerte me entristece…

-No pareces una chica a la que le importen mucho las muertes de los demás, incluso te ves seria y fría…como…

-¿Cómo usted?

-No lo sé…

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta capitán?- él solo asiente para que continúe- He escuchado algunos rumores de su pasado… quería saber si eran ciertos.

-Sobre mi pasado de bandido ¿verdad?

-Bueno…si-bajo la mirada- perdone mi imprudencia.

-Es exactamente como escuchaste. Fui bandido en la ciudad subterránea, junto a unos…amigos…-su voz cambió repentinamente- Pero Erwin me pidió que me uniera al escuadrón de reconocimiento, y aquí me tienes.

-Ya veo…

-Pero yo no soy el único bandido por aquí… ¿no es cierto?

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa…

-Alice Siegman, digamos que…te investigue un poco, sé muy bien como era tu vida antes de que los titanes invadieran Wall María.- ¿lo sabe? ¡¿Por qué demonios lo sabe?!- vivías en la calle, te dedicabas a robar, pero solo lo necesario para vivir. Hasta donde sé, nunca robaste para sacar provecho de eso, solo lo hacías para no morir de hambre. Eso es muy noble.

-Este mundo es cruel- bajé la mirada- tal y como dice una de mis compañeras: este mundo no tiene piedad… Mi vida ha sido muy miserable desde…aquel cumpleaños…aun así quería vivir, no importaban las consecuencias.

-Eso me quedó claro aquel día… luchaste y corriste de los titanes, incluso te enfrentaste a uno con un simple fierro, eso fue ridículo y estúpido, pero demostraste que querías seguir viviendo. Por eso te seguí, por eso te salve, tal vez por eso estoy ahora contigo… eres una chica rara, o más bien diferente.

¿De verdad me estaba diciendo esto a mí? No cabía duda… no podía negar mis sentimientos a este hombre, cada vez que me hablaba o me miraba sentía este calor insoportable en mi pecho, el cual debía ser liberado. Quería tocarlo, sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío, solo un abrazo necesitaba.

Y de la nada, leyendo mis pensamientos como siempre me tomó de los hombres y me acercó a él… no era un abrazo, solo quedamos tan cerca que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón.

-Capitán... –apenas podía hablar.

-Estas muy fría, ¿te sientes bien? Antes de pelear con esa chica te noté rara, te tambaleabas, y después de pelear con suerte te sostenías de pie.

-No he comido ni descansado lo suficiente, debe ser eso.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Es desde que tuve ese sueño que no puedo dormir bien, y cada vez que lo recuerdo siento náuseas y no tengo ganas de comer.

-No me pasará nada, los titanes no me matarán, o espero que no por ahora, hay mucho trabajo que hacer, además… se nota que no puedes cuidarte sola, tsk…tendré que preocuparme de eso también- vuelvo a sonrojarme, pero esta vez le sonrío, (aunque parezca increíble) de una manera tierna.

-Capitán, debe ser molesto tener que preocuparse de unos simples reclutas, sobre todo para alguien como usted.

-Claro que es molesto, pero también me sirve para librarme del papeleo que me deja Erwin. Oye mocosa, ya todos se fueron, te llevarás un regaño.

-Es cierto, ¡ya me voy!- ¡mierda! Ya deben estar terminando de cenar. El instructor no me lo perdonará tan fácil. ¿Cómo se me pasó tan rápido el tiempo? Volteo a mirarlo, pero ya no estaba… sonrío…digno de una sombra misteriosa.

Todo por ahora… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo *u*


	5. Chapter 5: castigo

Capítulo 5: Castigo

-¡SIEGMAN! ¿Qué demonios cree que hace llegando a esta hora?- el instructor sonaba furioso ¿y ahora cómo le explico que me dormí en el bosque casi toda la mañana y luego se me pasó la tarde hablando con el capitán?

-Yo…realmente…no- su mirada era aterradora, las sombras de sus ojos eran más oscuras de lo usual…

-No quiero escuchar excusas, puede ser una de las mejores reclutas pero no por eso tendrá preferencia. Mañana a primera hora limpiará las habitaciones de todas sus compañeras y compañeros, luego volverá al campo de entrenamiento a seguir con la rutina ¿le quedó claro cadete?

-¡SI SEÑOR!- estúpido viejo. Lo admito, merecía un castigo, pero no estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes de nadie, después de todo fui mi propio jefe todo este tiempo… ¿Limpiar? Claro que me preocupo de mantener mi habitación impecable, pero ahora tendría que limpiarlas todas. Estúpido Rivaille, él también tiene la culpa; no le costaba nada despertarme o decirme que me castigarían por esto.

-Lamento lo de tu castigo, te busqué todo el día pero no pude encontrarte- Mikasa caminaba a mi lado en dirección a las habitaciones- ¿qué te pasó?

-Nada, solo me quedé dormida en el bosque. Cuando desperté ya era tarde y todos se habían ido- miento tratando de evitar más preguntas, quería ir a la cama de una vez por todas.

A la mañana siguiente me levante un poco más temprano que los demás para ir a conseguir los materiales necesarios de limpieza. Cuando regresé ya todos se habían ido, solo quedaban algunos cuantos terminando de ordenar sus cosas.

-Creo que comenzaré con los dormitorios de mujeres- digo resignada- tal vez no estén tan sucios- Y fue así exactamente, no estaban totalmente sucios solo un poco desordenados a mi parecer.

-Está realmente asqueroso, tenemos que solucionar este problema- me volteo rápidamente… y ahí lo tienen…mi sombra nuevamente, pero con un estilo particular; lleva el uniforme de siempre pero sin su chaqueta, solo camisa y correas, además un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza y otro tapando su boca y nariz. Trae consigo escobas, plumeros, algunos paños y una cubeta con agua.

-Usted es lo contrario a la sombra de Peter Pan- me miró extrañado, obviamente no entendió. Lo que quería decir, es que la sombra de Peter siempre trata de escapar de su dueño, en cambio esta sombra…- Nada capitán olvídelo ¿qué hace vestido así?

-¿No es obvio? Te ayudaré a limpiar.

-Pero este es mi castigo, si usted me ayuda me meterá en más problemas

-No te preocupes, hablé con Keith y le expliqué que ayer llegaste tarde porque hablabas conmigo, así que me ofrecí para ayudarte, el no puso problemas.

-Muchas gracias capitán- me dispongo a tomar una escoba, pero él sujeta mi brazo- ¿capitán?

-Dime Levi, ¿de a acuerdo?- me mira serio como siempre.

-Pero creo que eso es muy atrevido, usted es muy superior a mí, yo no debería- solo se acercó a un más, sus boca estaba a milímetros de mi oreja, esto hizo que temblara.

-Ya lo sé, solo haz lo que te digo, al menos cuando estemos solos, es una orden Alice- él también me llamaba por mi nombre, bueno supongo que puedo hacerlo.

-Está bien Levi.

Nos disponemos a limpiar los dormitorios de las chicas. Lo hacemos increíblemente rápido. Dentro de 2 horas está todo listo.

-Eres buena con la limpieza- pasa su dedo sobre un mueble que acababa de limpiar y lo observa completamente brillante- lo haces bien a pesar de…

-A pesar de haber vivido siempre entre la basura- lo interrumpo molesta- eso no significa que no sea limpia, o que no me preocupe de mantener mi espacio impecable.

-Comprendo, continuemos con los dormitorios de hombres- me da la espalda y se dirige al lugar mencionado.

-Esto nos llevará definitivamente mucho tiempo- digo resignada viendo la cantidad de habitaciones… las cuales son muchas más que los dormitorios femeninos.

-Tú fuiste la que se metió en problemas, no deberías quejarte…

-Pero tu podrías haberme dicho que esto pasaría, eres el capitán- me acerco a él para encararlo y logro que retroceda uno paso; ¡Wao! Al fin logro intimidarlo.

-Escúchame mocosa, esto es tu problema agradece que te ayudo

-No necesito tu ayuda, terminaré esto sola- le arrebato la escoba de la mano y me dirijo a la siguiente habitación.

-Tsk… como quieras

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Me faltaban unas 15 habitaciones aún.

-Maldición, si ese idiota estuviera aquí ya habría acabado, pero ¿quién se cree que es? Solo un engreído… que se sea capitán no la da derecho a tratarme así. –de repente siento como alguien me empuja contra la pared y afirma con fuerza mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Qué mierda?

-Soy tu capitán, y si creo que debo tratarte de esta forma, tienes que aceptarlo. –presiona su cuerpo ligeramente contra el mío. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello. Trate de librarme de su agarre pero era imposible

-Pensé que te habías retirado a ver tus asuntos- digo con voz relajada, aunque realmente estaba tan nerviosa que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar. Esta situación era incómoda, si alguien entraba a la habitación y nos veía… no quiero imaginar qué pensaría- me meterás en problemas otra vez, ¿por qué no me sueltas?

-Me trataste de idiota y engreído, creo que se merece un castigo cadete Siegman. –esta vez habló de una manera más… ¿seductora?...no tonta, solo es tu imaginación… Nunca me habían pasado este tipo de cosas, ¿por qué este sujeto se empeña en hacerme sentir rara?

-Si trata de intimidarme no lo conseguirá capitán.

-Dije que me llamaras Levi- suelta mis muñecas pero continúa en la misma posición.

-Si…Levi…

Toma mis hombros y me voltea, quedando a unos centímetros de su rostro. No quiero mirarlo a los ojos porque me sonrojaré y sé que él lo notará.

-Me gusta que al hablarme, las personas me miren a los ojos. –me toma del mentón y me obliga a mirar sus penetrantes ojos, serios como siempre… pero esta vez desprenden un brillo que no había visto antes.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas repentinamente.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Siempre me estás siguiendo, desde aquel día en que los titanes cruzaron la muralla. Eres como una sombra que me protege; tal vez no lo entiendas, pero esto es confuso para mí, me siento tan rara cuando estás cerca. Nunca he necesitado nadie, puedo cuidarme sola… incluso me molestaba que las personas me vieran como una chica indefensa. A pesar de eso, me gusta que estés cerca, vigilándome, protegiéndome… No sé si esto está bien… es una sensación horrible no poder saber lo que pasa por mi mente.

-Yo no te veo como a una chica indefensa Alice. Se lo fuerte que eres, y sé muy bien que no necesitas a alguien que te proteja… Eres una mujer llena de sentimientos… pero creo que no los sabes expresar- mira quien lo dice, el sujeto que mejor sabe expresarse en la historia de la humanidad.

-¿Sentimientos? Todos los que me conocían pensaban que no tenía sentimientos; y tú de la nada conseguiste que estos sentimiento inexistentes de dispersaran por mi cabeza, causando esta extraña sensación. –lo miro esperando alguna respuesta, creo que quería decirme algo pero antes de que lo hiciera lo interrumpo- Será mejor seguir con el trabajo. ¿Me ayudas?

-Dame una escoba.

Se la doy y continuamos hasta terminar con la última habitación.

-Muy bien Siegman, espero que con esto aprenda a no desobedecer a sus superiores. Ahora valla con sus compañeros y continúe con su entrenamiento.

-Sí señor. –Me retiro silenciosamente. Llego al campo de entrenamiento y trato de pasar inadvertida, pero es imposible.

-¡ALICE! ¿Es cierto que tuviste que limpiar con el capitán?- pregunta histérica Sasha

-Pobre chica, me han dicho que ese sujeto es un maniático compulsivo de la limpieza.

-¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te torturó?- la mirada de Krista es tan adorable como siempre.

-Ya cállense, no me hizo nada, estoy bien, y todas sus malditas habitaciones están impecables. Ahora mejor sigamos con el entrenamiento, no quiero volver a meterme en problemas. –Comienzo a correr alrededor del campo. Sé que todos me miran con la boca abierta por mi comportamiento, pero no me importa, solo quiero dejar estos asquerosos sentimientos de lado por un solo segundo… y la mejor manera…correr.

Por fin la cena… no tenía tanta hambre desde que estuve sin alimento por casi 3 semanas. Lo siento Sasha, esta vez no dejaré ni un gramo de alimento.

-Te comerás eso… -la interrumpo bruscamente.

-Ni pienses que te daré mi comida. –comienzo a comer rápidamente todo lo que queda en mi plato para ver cómo Sasha sufre con mi acción; comienzo a reír y me atraganto con la comida. En unos segundos todos en la mesa ríen por mi desesperada acción de sobrevivir.

-Respira Alice –Armin me da algunas palmadas en la espalda

-Tranquilo, estoy bien mocoso –le guiño un ojo.

-Volviste a ser la chica molesta y sarcástica de siempre, eso me alegra –Esta vez Eren me habla muy amigablemente –gracias por limpiar nuestras habitaciones

-Oh es cierto –Krista hace una reverencia –realmente muchas gracias, quedaron maravillosamente impecables.

-Claro que sí, es el trabajo de 2 maniáticos de la limpieza –sonrío a Krista. Es tan jodidamente linda esa niña.

Luego comenzamos a contar algunas anécdotas de los entrenamientos. Cómo Annie venció fácilmente a Eren y Reiner en combate cuerpo a cuerpo; también las hazañas de Connie con el 3DMT. Por un momento el ambiente era familiar, lleno de risas y sentimientos amistosos entre los que estábamos ahí. Me sentía muy cómoda en ese lugar… no me hubiese molestado seguir así, si no es porque noté la presencia de cierta sombra que se apoyaba en la puerta de entrada al comedor. Me miró fijamente por algunos segundos y luego se marchó. ¿Quería que lo siguiera? Al menos esa impresión me dio.

-Voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana.

-Vamos Alice quédate, la charla está divertida

-No Marco, realmente estoy cansada.

-¿Te acompaño? –Mikasa se veía preocupada. Es cierto, prometí decirle lo que me pasaba, y hasta ahora no lo he hecho.

-Tranquila Mikasa, hablamos mañana.

Salgo rápidamente del comedor para encontrar a mi sombra… ¿Mi sombra? ¿Desde cuándo él te pertenece estúpida? Me sonrojo por mi pensamiento infantil.

Miro a todos lados pero ya casi no hay luz, solo las estrellas y la luna posibilitan en algo mi visión.

-¿A donde fue ese sujeto ahora?

Camino por los dormitorios, por el campo de entrenamiento, pero nada. Finalmente miro en dirección al bosque; es tarde, y perderse en ese lugar toda la noche no sería bonito.

-Olvídalo, no es tan idiota como para meterse a estas horas ahí.

-¿Me crees un idiota? Tú eres más idiota por pensar que realmente podía estar allí.

Esa maldita costumbre de aparecer de la nada y por mi espalda. Siempre fui buena percibiendo las presencias a mí alrededor, por eso nadie podía sorprenderme nunca; claro… hasta ahora.

-Tal vez –fue mi respuesta, sin si quiera mirar atrás

-Me estás tomando confianza por lo visto

-Dijiste que podía

-Dije que me llamaras Levi

-Bueno es casi lo mismo –volteo a verlo con una sonrisa traviesa -¿qué hace el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad despierto a estas horas?

-No es tan tarde, además no duermo tanto como ustedes. ¿Qué hace una principiante como tu despierta a estas horas?

¿Principiante? Maldición… contrólate Alice, no es bueno otro castigo, y mucho menos viniendo de este sujeto.

-Sinceramente, te buscaba

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, creo que el estar cerca de ti, hace que aquella pesadilla pierda fuerza

-¿Sigues con eso? Te dije que no moriré así de fácil, menos si tú estás cerca –ahí está de nuevo… poniéndome nerviosa como siempre

-¿En que influye mi presencia? Los titanes son titanes, ellos te devorarán aunque me encuentre allí

-No lo harán

-Eres fuerte, pero a veces pienso que llamarte el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad es un peso más para ti; un asqueroso peso que solo te eleva en posición y pone en tus manos nuestras esperanzas de vida. No me gustaría estar en tu lugar… y tampoco me gustaría poner mis esperanzas de vida en ti

-¿No confías en mí?

-Si confío, pero no quiero ser una carga más. Tener en tus manos las vidas de la humanidad debe ser complicado, como para sumarle la insignificante vida de una mocosa principiante –Noto la sorpresa en sus ojos. Al fin entendió a lo que me refería.

-No eres una carga Alice… te puedes cuidar sola, aun así me preocupas

Me acerco a él y coloco una mano en su rostro. Su liso y perfecto rostro. Miro sus ojos fríos, y percibo el brillo a pesar de la poca iluminación. Sé que tiene mucha más edad que yo, pero no la representa; sus rasgos finos y bien definidos le dan una juventud eterna que me atrae de sobremanera. La sensación que me atormenta desde hace meses quiere salir de una vez, quiere expresarse en mi cuerpo.

-Eres como mi sombra… ¿pero eso significa que en los momentos oscuros no podré verte?

-¿Necesitas verme para saber que estoy junto a ti? –Se mueve hasta quedar apoyado en mi espalda, con sus manos en mis ojos –no me ves, pero sabes muy bien que estoy junto a ti –Sus manos se deslizan por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cintura, siento su frente apoyada en mi hombro, y su respiración un tanto agitada.

-No pensé que pudieras hacerme tan dependiente

-Ni yo, mocosa –Me volteo y besa mi frente con mucha delicadeza. –Vete de una vez, o te llevaras un nuevo castigo.

-Bueno, más vale que me ayudes entonces

-Buenas noches, descansa

-También tú, Levi… -lo miro por última vez. Definitivamente muchos sentimientos por un día.

Me recuesto en mi cama, aprecio el techo de la habitación y estiro mis manos para poder alcanzarlo…

-Te quiero idiota… hazme el favor de no morir. –Cierro mis ojos, y consigo un sueño profundo que hace tiempo no tenía.

Se quedaron con las ganas... lo sé... pero esto en solo el principio... ...gracias por leer :')))))

Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6:Pichón

Capítulo 6: Pichón

Han pasado 2 meses desde que Hanji y Levi se encargan de supervisar nuestros entrenamientos. Los lazos entre los cadetes se hacen cada vez más fuertes, además de fortalecer nuestras habilidades en poco tiempo. Ganamos mucha más experiencia gracias la mayor Hanji, quien nos deleita con sus interesante historias a cerca del mundo antes de las murallas. Desde que aquellas palabras llegaron a mi mente, no ha habido un solo día en que deje de soñar con el mundo exterior; todos aquellos paisajes que mencionan los libros prohibidos.

Me encontraba apreciando el cielo e imaginándome la vida fuera de los muros y sin titanes, cuando…

-Deja de distraerte mocosa. –Fueron las dulces palabras de mi querido capitán.

-No estaba distraída

-Si claro, y yo nací ayer… ¿qué miras tanto?

-El cielo

-¿Por qué? … ¿Tan interesante te parece?

-Tal vez

-Como sea, vuelve a tus entrenamientos

-Si capitán. –Regresé a trotar con mis compañeros. Realmente ese hombre era insoportable cuando se lo proponía. –Maldito idiota.

-¿Por qué tú y el capitán se han vuelto tan cercanos de la nada?- La voz de Eren a mis espaldas me sobresalto, pero logré disimularlo lo suficiente para que nadie lo notara.

-¿Cercanos? te parece realmente que alguien puede ser cercano a ese sujeto, espanta incluso a los espíritus con esa mirada oscura. –Claro, espanta a cualquiera… menos a ti… IDIOTA.

-La verdad yo también lo he notado. Desde hace algunos meses ambos han estado más habladores el uno con el otro, incluso se apartan del resto. –Ese era Connie quien llegaba a echarle más leña al fuego.

-A caso ustedes dos, ¿están… juntos? –la mirada sorprendida de Sasha se posaba en mi rostro que lentamente se volvía rojo. Definitivamente recordaré privarla de la comida al menos por un año después de ese estúpido comentario que causó un sin fin de problemas en lo que restaba del día.

-Si tu concepto de "están juntos" se refiere a: nos odiamos rotundamente y el solo se acerca a mí para regañarme y torturarme con más trabajo del necesario, pues entonces sí, de hecho ya tenemos fecha para el matrimonio… mocosa idiota.

-Entonces ¿por qué te pones roja? –maldición no lo había notado. Maldita Mikasa, tan oportuna como siempre.

-Porque esto parece una mierda de interrogatorio y eso no me agrada –respondo ya harta de sus encerrones para comenzar a trotar más rápido y llevarles varios metros de ventaja.

Parezco una maldita quinceañera… y todo es culpa de ese idiota de Levi.

-A ellos puedes engañarlos, pero no a mí. Si incluso su vocabulario lleno de groserías se te ha pegado. –Mikasa tenía razón… me dedicaba a maldecir a todos desde hace unos… 2 meses.

-Siempre he hablado de esta manera

-Tal vez, pero ahora eres, un tanto similar a él, en cuanto a expresiones y palabras. –Ya, ahora si estaba bien jodida… se me acabaron las escusas. ¡Maldito el día en que esta oriental se volvió mi mejor amiga!

-Me conoces… entonces ¿por qué preguntas lo que para ti es obvio?

-Quería escucharlo de tu boca al menos

-Quizá me gusta un poco

-¿Un poco?

-Decir que lo amo con locura sería exagerado

-Tal vez… entonces… me conformo con esto

-Si pero… Mikasa

-Lo se… nadie lo sabrá. –suspiro aliviada. Realmente es una excelente amiga. Me gustaba esa sensación de confianza con una chica; era otro sentimiento nuevo para mí.

-¡Suficiente mocosos! Vallan a ducharse y quitar el sudor de sus asquerosos cuerpos.

-¿Cuál es el fin de tratarnos así? –Krista hace su aparición con los ojos algo llorosos.

-Acostúmbrate… esto es la milicia después de todo. –camino a las duchas y en el camino me cruzo con cierto hombre 5 centímetros más alto que yo

-Quiero que veas algo. –sujeta mi muñeca y me arrastra con él al bosque.

-Te canta que me castiguen ¿verdad?

-Tsk… cállate y mira. –apunta al piso y observo un tanto sorprendida.

-Pobre pichón… ¿Qué te pasó pequeño?

-Lo encontré hace un rato. Tiene un ala rota… yo no puedo llevármelo…

-Claro que lo cuidaré Levi. –sonrio sinceramente adivinando su petición. –cuando vivía en Shiganshina me entristecía ver animales abandonados… algunos estaban heridos, así que los curaba y trataba de alimentarlos cuando conseguía algo… los animales eran mis únicos compañeros durante esos días.

-¿Podrás curar su ala?

-Por supuesto, pero le pediré ayuda a Hanji. Gracias por confiarme a este pequeño… lo cuidaré bien. –lo tomo con delicadeza entre mis manos. Antes de partir Levi me sujeta por los hombros logrando que me voltee. -¿sí?

-Nada, solo me pareció ver… -me estaba mirando raro, como si fuera… otra persona

-¿Estás bien? –noté cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

-Si… adiós… cuida al pichón.

Dejé al pichón en mi habitación ya que parecía haberse quedado dormido. Volví con los demás para darme cuenta de que ya estaban cenando. Supongo que después tendré un tiempo para bañarme.

-Aquí está tu cena… la apartemos, para que tuvieras tiempo de hablar con el capitán.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso Connie?

-Ya solo es una broma, no te enojes –Voy a sentarme pero siento un tirón en mi cabello

-¡Auch!

-¿Estás bien Alice?... lo siento, tu cabello se enredó en mi chaqueta

-Si estoy bien Sasha.

-Creo que deberías cortar un poco tu cabello Alice, puede resultar incómodo, incluso peligroso durante los entrenamientos.

-Eren tiene razón. –Ahora que lo recuerdo, Mikasa cortó su cabello porque Eren se lo recomendó.

-Yo creo que te ves bien con el cabello largo. – Jean se había ruborizado

-Sé que te gustan las chicas con cabello largo, pero es por el bien de Alice.

-Cállate Armin, estás loco si crees que me gusta esta idiota.

-Nunca dije que te gustara…

-Ya cállense los dos. –Empezaban a hartarme sus peleas infantiles –creo que Eren tiene razón. Le pediré a la mayor Hanji que corte mi cabello.

-Buena idea… aunque ya es tarde…

-Si pero, no quiero dejar esto para mañana… nos vemos en los dormitorios-salgo corriendo del comedor pensando en qué lugar podría estar Hanji.

-Espera… ¡Alice!

-Si Sasha… puedes comerte mi comida.

Me dirijo a las oficinas puestas para los capitanes y me detengo al observar a Hanji sentada en el suelo observando las estrellas…

-¿Qué tal Alice? ¿Vienes por más de mis conocimientos? –siempre sonreía de esa forma tan infantil.

-No… la verdad quería pedirte que recortaras un poco mi cabello.

-¿Por qué? Si es tan hermoso, y mira lo largo que está. –toma un mechón y lo admira.

-Por lo mismo, se ha vuelto un poco incómodo para los entrenamientos.

-Está bien, entra a mi oficina

Era un lugar bastante iluminado pero desordenado. Lleno de papeles y documentos en el escritorio e incluso esparcidos por el suelo. Pude notar también algunos instrumentos de laboratorio… dignos de esta loca científica.

-Toma asiento

-Sabes cortar el cabello ¿verdad?

-Sí, le he cortado el cabello unas cuantas veces al enano gruñón, incluso a Erwin.

-¿El enano gruñón? ¿Te refieres al capitán?

-Claro, a que otro enano gruñón conocemos… tú eres una enana gruñona pero no te comparas a ese sujeto. –No pudo evitar las carcajadas. Tal vez era una enana para mis 17 años… y admito que me molestaba con facilidad, pero no al extremo de Levi. –Bueno aquí vamos.

-Es…espere… Hanji… -por un momento dudé completamente de dejar mi cabello en sus manos después de ver esa sonrisa maliciosa y demente en su rostro al tomar las tijeras. Pero ya era tarde, vi como el cabello caía por mis costados.

-Un poco más por aquí, un último toque aquí… y _voilà_

Me puse frente a un pequeño espejo; realmente no había mucho cambio… mi cabello mantenía su forma escalonada y ahora llegaba solo un poco más debajo de mis hombros. Perfecto.

-Luces bien

-Gracias Hanji, me ha gustado mucho. –decido recoger mi cabello en dos coletas para cambiar un poco el look.

-Valla Alice, te ves muy parecida a… -no pudo terminar porque Levi entró haciendo un escándalo en la oficina

-Cuatro ojos de mierda, ¿qué significan estos informes? Te pedí que fueras más específica con las habilidades de cada cadete y no que te dedicaras a deducir a cerca de su genética y orígenes… -parecía que fuera a decir algo más, pero se quedó mirándome por un buen rato en total silencio.

-¿Está bien Heichou? -pregunto sin recibir respuesta

-Levi, deja de mirar así a la chica y dinos como se ve.

-Tsk, y yo que se… dejen de perder el tiempo, tu deberías estar en la cama Alice.

-Lo siento señor, ya casi terminamos.

-Como sea, corrige estos informes para mañana si no quieres tener problemas con Erwin, estúpida loca.

-Ya vete de aquí enano gruñón. –la puerta se cerró con fuerza

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Es por ti que se pone de esa forma. –los colores se me suben al rostro por ese tonto comentario.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso ?

-¿A caso no te das cuenta de la forma en que te trata?, obviamente tienes cierta preferencia hacia a ti, y estoy segura que no soy la única que lo ha notado.

-¿Y por eso a salido molesto?

-Debe ser tu peinado… -de todas las respuestas ilógicas esa era la más ridícula, al menos para mi

-Eso no tiene sentido. ¿A caso le molestan las chicas con coletas?

-Para Levi si tiene sentido… verás…Cuando Levi llegó a las tropas de reconocimiento solo era un muchacho idiota, aunque con una gran experiencia de los 3DMT. El venía acompañado de Farlán, uno de los pocos amigos que ha tenido ese enano, y también… Isabel . –Su voz pareció cambiar drásticamente a un tono nostálgico.

-¿Su novia?

-No no no… nada de eso. Isabel era como la hermana pequeña de Levi, aunque no tenían la misma sangre. Tuve el honor de conocer a esa chiquilla valiente y llena de vida… una de las soldados más fuerte de la humanidad; si no me equivoco, en ese entonces tenía casi tu misma edad… además el parecido es bastante… ella solía usar 2 coletas, tenía el cabello rojizo y unos grandes ojos como los tuyos, de un hermoso color verde agua… -solo me límite a escuchar en silencio, no me atreví a preguntar – Junto a Levi y Farlan eran los prodigios de las tropas, sus habilidades eran mayores a las nuestras gracias a que aprendieron a usar los 3DMT en la ciudad subterranea. Eran habilosos. Recuerdo que aunque Isabel jamás había montado un caballo en su vida, en tan solo un par de horas domó a uno a la perfección… parecía un ave cuando se colgaba de los árboles y su manejo de las cuchillas era excepcional.

-¿Era?

-Isabel y Farlán murieron en una expedición fuera de las murallas

Ahora muchas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido para mi… desde el extraño comportamiento de Levi en estos días, incluso la razón de su preferencia conmigo. Me sentí triste y decepcionada.

-Es una historia realmente triste, ya veo por qué el Heichou es así conmigo.

-Te equivocas si piensas que te ve como a Isabel. –sus palabras hicieron que mi sorpresa se hiciera presente. –Isabel era única para Levi y se que nadie podrá igualarla, incluso tu. No eres una hermana pequeña para ese idiota… yo pienso que te ve como algo más que eso.

-¿Algo más?

-Creo que le gustas

Alice roja como un tomare maduro en 3… 2… 1…

-¡¿QUÉ?! – comencé a toser sin querer.

-Respira niña –Hanji frotaba mi espalda suavemente. –¿A caso no te habías dado cuenta? Sin duda son el uno para el otro… seguramente el tampoco se ha dado cuenta de tus sentimientos… -Logré tapar la boca de Hanji a tiempo… si lo decía sin duda mi maldito orgullo se terminaba allí.

-El no me gusta- traté de sonar calmada, pero obviamente no era así.

-Entonces ¿por qué reaccionas de esa manera?… a mi no me engañas Alice. Ese enano te tiene loca.

Maldita Hanji y su estúpido sexto sentido.

-Decir que me tiene loca es una ridícula exageración

-Aún así te gusta… Será mejor que vallas a verlo, no salió de la habitación muy feliz; de seguro tu sabes como animarlo

-No insinue esas cosas… gracias por el corte de cabello Hanji… nos vemos.

Aunque no lo quería demostrar estaba muy preocupada por él. Salió de la habitación muy molesto; después de lo que Hanji me contó no pude evitar sentir lástima y comprensión por mi sombra. Tengo que encontrarlo rápido.

-Te dije que fueras a la cama

-No puedo dormir, ¿estás bien?

-¿A caso no debería estarlo? -No me miraba como siempre… solo se dedicó a apreciar mis botas en vez de mirarme a los ojos como acostumbraba.

-¿Te molesta mi cabello? Creo que se ve mejor si lo llevo suelto.

-No seas tonta, te ves hermosa. -¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!... estúpida sombra… el y sus comentarios que me ponen nerviosa.

-No diga esas cosas. –respiré profundo –La mayor Hanji me habló sobre… Isabel…

Pareció como si la mirada asesina de Levi se intensificara, al mismo tiempo que sus puños se cerraban con fuerza… Alguien resultaría muerto gracias a mi genial comentario… bien hecho tonta.

-Esa estúpida loca debería dejar de hablar idioteces si sabe lo que le conviene… a veces pienso que solo desea morir atravesada por mis cuchillas.

-Por favor no le haga daño… yo le pedí que me explicara, ya que te fuiste tan rápidamente después de ver mi cabello sujeto de esta forma –_no es cierto, yo no pregunté nada… ¿Tu también quieres morir grandísima suicida?_

Levi se acercó a mi con su maldita mirada de "_hasta aquí llega tu insignificante existencia_". Solo pude cerrar los ojos y esperar mi muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Oi… ¿por qué cierras los ojos?... ¿me tienes miedo?

-Claro que no Heicho… capitán… perdón…Levi

-Estas nerviosa

-Está muy cerca… -en vez de retroceder quedó a milímetros de mi rostro… juntando su frente con la mía

-Quiero estar cerca de ti

-Es por que le recuerdo a Isabel ¿verdad? … usted me ve como a una niña

-Eres una niña, mocosa idiota.

-Si… pero…

-No te veo como a una hermana si eso es lo que piensas. –Está bien, Hanji tenía razón como siempre.

-Entonces ¿por qué insiste en cuidarme?

-No quiero que algo malo llegue a pasarte

-Solo soy una cadete más…

-Algún día serás más que eso… no me cabe duda…

Este es el momento en que quiero desaparecer de la faz de esta miserable tierra. Odio sentir esto por el capitán; yo se que jamás se fijará en mi… no todas las suposiciones de Hanji son correctas.

-¿Como está el pichón? –Oh mierda es cierto… con el tema del cabello lo olvidé por completo. Al menos se que por su ala rota no ha ido a ningún sitio.

-El… ¿pichón? _-¿qué pichón Heichou? A caso a enloquecido… yo no se nada de ningún pichón…_

-¿Lo olvidaste? Mocosa despistada ¿en dónde lo pusiste? Posiblemente ya esté muerto

¿Muerto?¡ NO! No quiero que el indefenso pichón que mi sombra me confió esté muerto… definitivamente no. Corrí desesperada a mi habitación, ignorando por completo a Levi.

-Oi… espera tonta

Tu solo corre, ignora todo a tu maldito alrededor… corre… corre…¡CORRE ALICE!

-¡¿Isabel?¡ - Ignoro a todas las chicas que me miran fijamente. Me acerqué a mi pichón tomándolo delicadamente con ambas manos. Aún estaba tibio, y por alguna razón supuse que tenía hambre… -Enseguida te traigo algo de comida pequeña- Me dirijo a la puerta y veo como Levi me miraba con una rara expresión en su rostro… estaba pálido y sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal. –Levi… ¿estás bien?

-Ven conmigo… -sujetó mi muñeca arrastrándome fuera de la habitación. Se que todas me miraban con la boca abierta. Ahora le debería una buena explicación a Mikasa… no es cierto… tu no le debes explicaciones a nadie…

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A buscar comida y curar el ala de ese pichón –Miro mi mano derecha, aún llevaba en el a la pequeña ave. -¿A que viene eso de Isabel?

-Es el nombre que le puse a esta pajarita

-¿Como sabes que es hembra?

-Instinto femenino –Levi me miró con un sonrisa torcida por mi comentario

-Si claro… instinto y ¿ese nombre?

-Me parece bonito, además es el nombre de… -Se detuvo derrepente sin girar a mirarme.

-Ya lo se… pero nosé que tiene que ver eso contigo.

-Nada… me pareció lindo ponerle ese nombre a un ave, que después de curarse podrá emprender nuevamente su vuelo y ser… libre… -Libre… esa palabra… por alguna razón causaba este sentimiento en mi cada vez que la decía o escuchaba. Pero no era algo personal; a cada persona en este sitio le causaba cierto…placer escucharla.

-Con que libre –su expresión era tan… sexy… maldito Levi deja de torturarme poniendo caras bonitas. –primero hay que alimentarlo, de la cocina podremos sacar algunas migajas de pan; luego curaremos su ala.

-Si capitán.

La cocina estaba oscura y vacía. Las mujeres que la limpiaban ya habían acabo su trabajo y debían estar durmiendo… como yo. Levi encendió la luz y comenzó a buscar entre algunas sobras. Yo me dediqué a colocar al pichón en una mesa y envolver su ala con una cinta que encontré en la oficina de Hanji.

-Con esto será suficiente, tocar esas sobras fue asqueroso –Colocó sobre la mesa varias migajas de pan, trozos pequeños de fruta y otras cosas de las cuales no estaba segura lo que eran. -¿Qué me estás mirando niña?

-Te ves adorable preocupado por este pichón –estoy segura que se sonrojó, podría apostar lo que sea… un punto para Alice.

-No digas idioteces. ¿Ya está bien su ala?

-Lo está… en algunos días se pondrá como nueva –veo como empieza a picotear las migajas que Levi le trajo –estaba hambrienta por lo visto.

-Claro, la abandonaste en tu cama.

De esta no te salvas maldito arrogante de mierda. Mi puño directo a su pequeña nariz de enano, pero logra esquivarlo manteniendo esa expresión superior en su rostro. Prosigue a sostener mi muñeca derecha girándome y haciendo que mi cara rozara la pared. Una de mis muñecas era sostenida en mi espalda y la otra en mi cabeza. Y allí estábamos nuevamente en una posición comprometedora y nuestros cuerpos con solo milímetros de separación.

-Mala decisión, mocosa insolente. De esta no te escapas. –Claro, ya me di cuenta de eso.

-Si alguien entra…

-Nadie entrará

-¿Qué obtienes con esto?

-No lo se realmente –Sentí como sus labios se posaron en mi cuello –hueles bién –cierto… nunca me di esa maldita ducha… quiero morir ahora.

-Podría demandarte por acoso, ¿estás consciente de esto?

-Tal vez –soltó la mano tras mi espalda para colocarla en mi cintura -¿cómo lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Volverme tan débil de un momento para otro –finalmente me suelta. Me giro rápidamente y simplemente ya no lo soporto más. Me lanzo a su cuello como aquella vez en el árbol.

-¿Crees que eres el único confundido? –me separo para mirar sus ojos por un momento –Nunca había sentido esto dentro de mi, es raro. Esto no está bien, ni tu ni yo lo estamos.

-¿No sabes qué es lo que sientes? –A cerca sus labios a los míos y los roza –¿quieres saberlo?

No Alice… no te dejes seducir por este enano arrogante que se cree superior solo por ser él más fuerte de la humanidad… no te rebajes… no cedas… eres más fuerte que…

¡A LA MIERDA EL ORGULLO! Lo sorprendí juntando apasionadamente mis labios con los suyos; mis manos en su cuello y las suyas en mi cintura, presionándome cada vez más para que esta sensación no terminara jamás. Un sentimiento nuevo… jamás sentido por esta chica fría y solitaria que ha vivido y visto más cosas de las que debería a sus 17 años. Finalmente nos separamos notando la falta de oxígeno en nuestros pulmones.

-Veo que tienes experiencia con esto –sus palabras suenan duras pero sinceras.

-¿Eso crees?

-No podría creer que este es tu primer beso

-¿Parezco una chica que va por ahí besando a los hombres? –sus ojos brillaron.

-Cada día me sorprendes con alguna estupidez niña tonta –colocó su mano en mi cabeza, desordeno un poco mi cabello y se dirigió a tomar el pichón en sus manos -¿estás segura que puedes cuidarlo?

-Tsk… claro que si enano –me miró fijamente un largo e interminable minuto.

-¿Siempre eres así? –lo miro con duda pidiendo explicaciones –tan… como…

-¿Cómo tu?... me lo han dicho varias veces desde que llegue a este lugar. Suelen compararme con el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad ya que tanto mis expresiones como habilidades se asemejan a las tuyas… incluso han dicho que tengo esa misma mirada fria y oscura. Tal vez porque tenemos un pasado similar.

-Con que… "la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad" –Nosé si eso fue sarcasmo, burla o pregunta.

-No me gustaría llevar tal peso en mi espalda

-Lo sé muy bien –me miró algunos segundos más –ya ve a la cama

-Si heichou –lo miro risueña –descanse

-Tu también… y cuida a… Isabel –como siempre, luce nostálgico al decir ese nombre.

-Claro… tonto –Me volteo a darle una última mirada, pero ya no estaba … ¿qué mierda?

-Demasiado lenta –estaba justo en frente preparado para robarme un último y corto beso –buenas noches mocosa.

Creo que esta vez resultó más largo... lo he subido más pronto de lo que esperaba ya que en 3 días vuelvo a la escuela y no tendré mucho tiempo de hacerlo u.u .Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... sería muy feliz con algunos cuantos reviews donde mencionen que piensan sobre mi historia... como es la primera de verdad quiero conocer sus opiniones, ideas, aportes positivos o negativos... o simplemente lo que quieran decirme... haré todo lo posible por tener el siguiente capitulo pronto... gracias por leer! SAYONARA!...

**patyto35**: gracias, gracias y mas gracias...seguiré escribiendo... gracias por lo animos! nos leemos :D

**Eliza20: **Me encantan los OC...sobre todo de Levi *U* ... me alegra que el mio te agrade... ^^


	7. Chapter 7: Esfuerzo

Capítulo 7: Esfuerzo

Un mes ha pasado desde que encontramos a ese pichón. Un mes desde que corté mi cabello. Un mes desde ese beso apasionado en el comedor. Un mes desde que se fue a esa expedición fuera de las murallas con el resto de la legión de reconocimiento. Un mes desde que siento este vacío imposible de llenar en mi pecho. Un mes desde que no consigo dormir más de una o dos horas por culpa de las horribles pesadillas que me perturban cada vez que cierro los ojos. Un mes sin mi sombra protectora.

-Alice

Sé que debería olvidarlo… tal vez solo fue un simple beso para él. ¿Qué importancia tendría un beso para el más fuerte de la humanidad?

-Alice…

Definitivamente sacaré este tonto sentimiento de mí…

-¡ALICE!

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –Mikasa venía gritándome de hace algunos segundos… o minutos… realmente no sé cuánto tiempo lleva diciendo mi nombre.

-La legión de reconocimiento ha regresado…

Sentí como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar las palabras de Mikasa. Habían regresado… él había regresado… ya no estaría sola. HABÍA VUELTO MALDITA SEA… esta emoción en mi era nueva.

-Vete de una vez… de seguro quiere verte –mi cara está roja pero nada me importa ahora.

-Gracias… Mikasa –salí caminando de la habitación. No sé en qué momento comencé a correr. Pero ¿a dónde iba? Tal vez Hanji y Levi no irían directamente al campo de entrenamiento… de seguro querían descansar en el castillo de la legión. Aun así algo me incitaba a correr… una intuición que me guiaba a él. Por fin llegué a las oficinas y habitaciones de los capitanes. Y lo vi… apoyado en la pared, cruzado de brazos con la mirada perdida. Lo contemplé algunos minutos en esa sensual pose; mis piernas temblaban, estaba inmovilizada.

-Oi… ¿Qué haces? –Sus palabras hacían eco en mis oídos… pero no podía reaccionar. Mi única respuesta a su pregunta fueron lágrimas rodando por mi rostro -¿estás bien? mocosa… ¡reacciona!

Me tomó por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme para que despertara de mi trance. Aunque lo tenía en frente no estaba segura si realmente estaba despierta o era otra pesadilla más, en la que él moriría. Pasaron por mi mente todas esas pesadillas que había estado teniendo… él moría una y otra y otra vez y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Mi respiración se cortaba, no lograba que el oxígeno entrara a mis pulmones. Mis piernas cedieron y caí de rodillas frente a Levi. Podía escuchar algunos gritos de su parte pero no entendía que decía. Su rostro frente al mío, con una ligera expresión de preocupación en su sereno rostro. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y sentí mi cuerpo desvanecerse por completo.

Una luz chocaba con mis párpados. El olor a flores inundaba el lugar. Estaba recostada en una suave cama con sabanas totalmente blancas. Me senté y pude apreciar una habitación completamente reluciente; no había espacio para una sola partícula de polvo.

-¿Dónde estoy? –esa pregunta salió de mis labios en una especie de susurro.

-En mi habitación. Te desmayaste ¿estás comiendo y durmiendo?

Ahora que lo pienso, desde que se fue con la legión apenas he probado las comidas, y de dormir ni hablar. –Creo que no lo suficiente

-Estás pálida, y mucho más delgada que la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Me dirás que pasa?

-Lo de siempre… las pesadillas no me permiten dormir lo suficiente y no me apetece comer en este estado.

-Y a mí no me apetece verte así. ¿Crees que en ese estado podrás rendir al cien por ciento en tus entrenamientos?

-A veces la mente es más poderosa que el mismo cuerpo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente?

-¡Necesito ser más fuerte Levi! –Las lágrimas brotan de la nada y sin mi consentimiento –solo de esa manera podré protegerte. No quiero que mis pesadillas se hagan realidad. No quiero verte ser devorado por mi culpa. Lo único que haces desde que te conozco es protegerme. Entiende que no lo necesito… no ahora. Puedo valerme por mi misma

-Me he dado cuenta de eso, acabas de desmayarte.

-¿Entonces por qué te empeñas en seguirme? ¿Qué hago en tu habitación y no en la enfermería?

-No te seguiría si fueras responsable. Dices poder valerte por ti misma pero ni si quiera comes o duermes lo suficiente.

-Entonces comeré y me drogaré para dormir, si eso te tranquiliza.

-Solo deja de causar problemas

-Ya me siento mejor… nos vemos capitán. –me levanto de su cama con torpeza y me dirijo a la puerta –gracias por cuidarme, estaré bien. –Volteo; su mirada fría como siempre. De seguro esto es lo correcto.

Salgo y comienzo a correr. Aunque mis piernas están cansadas, solo quiero ir muy rápido y no pensar en nada más. El viento en la cara me tranquiliza.

Entro en mi habitación y veo a Isabel revoloteando. A penas contuve la emoción. Desde que la encontramos era la primera vez que podía volar.

-Lo conseguiste pequeña. Ya puedes ser libre. –no como nosotros.

Se posó en mi mano y la llevé al bosque. Subí lo más alto que pude a unos de los árboles y la dejé para que volara.

-Al menos sé que tú estarás segura en este lugar. –Me senté en la rama a esperar que pasara la hora para cenar. Realmente no quería ver o hablar con alguien.

Pasaron algunas horas. De seguro ya estarían todos en el comedor.

Cuando llegué tomé asiento junto Mikasa y Armin.

-¿Estás bien? –Ella ni si quiera me miró, aun así preguntó.

-Claro… solo que estoy muriendo de hambre –probé un bocado… estaba… delicioso. No pude aguantar más y me devoré todo en unos segundos. Noté que todos me miraban, pero poco me importó.

-¿Te comerás eso Marco?

-No realmente… -me sonrió y puso el plato frente a mí.

-Por fin comes algo, nos tenías preocupados.

-Si quieres, te doy la mitad de esta papa… -Sasha habló esta vez

-No seas tonta, no estoy tan mal como para aceptar comida de tu parte Sasha.

Todos rieron y comenzaron a charlar sobre su día de descanso. La verdad no habían hecho más que dormir, comer y caminar por ahí.

-Bueno chicos, me retiro, descansen para mañana.

-Adiós Connie –Sasha tan animada como siempre.

-Nosotros también nos vamos –Eren y Armin se levantan

Todos se levantaron pero yo seguía en mi puesto mirando mi plato vacío, reflexionando sobre lo que pasó con Levi. ¿Realmente quería esto? Lo único que he demostrado en este tiempo es que soy una irresponsable y descuidada. Esto no me afecta solo a mí; si quiero ser útil para la humanidad tengo que cuidarme. Tampoco seré de utilidad para Levi si no puedo mantenerme en pie ¿A si quiero impedir que muera?

-¿No vienes? –Marco volteó a mirarme antes de salir.

-En un rato

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana.

No podía dejar de pensar en él. Estaba tan emocionada por su regreso, aun así actué como una niña mimada. Salí y caminé al campo de entrenamiento. Esto ya era casi una rutina todas las noches antes de ir a la cama; mirar un rato las estrellas y pensar en mi sombra.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando lo vi; recostado en los arbustos, mirando el cielo con algo de nostalgia. Al parecer no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que di un paso e crujir una rama.

-Esta vez no te estaba siguiendo –dijo sin mirarme

-Lo sé

-¿Otra vez no puedes dormir?

-Ni si quiera lo he intentado, vengo todas las noches a este lugar

-Ya veo –me senté a su lado, olvidando por un momento que estaba molesta; después de todo no debería estarlo. Lo único que él ha hecho es preocuparse.

-Levi…

-¿Cenaste?

-Si… escucha… -no pude hablar más porque sus labios lo impidieron con un suave beso. Mis mejillas se encendieron, y comencé a cerrar los ojos lentamente, hasta perderme en ese sentimiento de placer que volvía a mí después de un mes estando perdido.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y me miró a los ojos.

-Eres un fastidio

-Lamento lo de esta tarde. No debí tratarte así… lo único que haces es preocuparte por mi

-Tranquila, no lo haré más… sabes cuidarte sola después de todo

-No es así, solo soy una mocosa, tengo miedo de equivocarme… tomar alguna decisión equivocada y terminar en… nada.

-Nunca sabemos cuál será el resultado de nuestras decisiones.

-En todas mis pesadillas mueres por salvarme a mí. En cada una de ellas impides que un titán me devore, pero a cambio entregas tu vida. No quiero que mi vida dependa de ti, pero más importante que eso… no quiero perderte…Levi. –me mira fijamente y coloca su mano en mi hombro

-Eres fuerte, pero muy imprudente y terca. Tratas de ser la mejor y eso puede llevarte fácilmente a la muerte. Por lo que me has demostrado, quieres pertenecer a la legión de reconocimiento ¿o me equivoco? –solo asentí

-Para ser un soldado de la legión no solo es útil la fuerza y habilidad. Muchas veces las decisiones que tomamos se roban el protagonismo. Además de tener la madurez para enfrentar ciertas situaciones. –Deja de mirarme y contempla el cielo –A pesar de ser una de las mayores, tienes compañeros mucho más maduros y capaces de reaccionar correctamente ante estas situaciones.

La imagen de Mikasa, Armin y Eren llegaron instantáneamente a mi cabeza.

Mikasa era fuerte, ágil, segura de sí misma, trabajaba bien tanto en equipo como en solitario; la combinación perfecta. Armin no tenía gran fuerza, pero su intelecto era sobresaliente, de seguro él será uno de los mejores estrategas del ejército. Y Eren… solo al verlo entrenar día a día pienso que será capaz de obtener todo lo que se proponga aunque no sea el mejor soldado, tiene agallas y un ideal que lo llevarán muy lejos.

Yo… alcanzo el nivel de Mikasa respecto a la fuerza física y agilidad, pero la inseguridad me juega en contra, es por eso que trato de perfeccionar las técnicas. Puedo imitar el remolino de Levi, pero sigue siendo arriesgado, necesito rapidez y precisión, lo que frente a un titán real tal vez no consiga. No tengo para un nada un intelecto sobresaliente; he sido torpe y descuidada en muchas ocasiones. ¿Un ideal? No lo sé. Este último tiempo solo he entrenado más duro para poder proteger a Levi, pero ese no es un gran propósito, sabiendo que él tiene que estar cuidándome a mí.

Una luz se surge entre mis ojos y los de Levi. Puedo verla… una niña gritándole a su madre que se levante… un titán tomándola y llevándola a su boca… la sangre salpicando por todos lados. Mis piernas temblando ante la visión, a pesar de a verla vivido hace más de un año el terror me invade inmovilizando cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, como aquella vez… sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Oi… ¿qué te pasa? –Su voz me vuelve a la realidad

-Nada… tienes razón, estoy buscando mi propia muerte.

-¿Quién crees que tienes más posibilidades de sobrevivir ante 20 titanes, el soldado más fuerte del universo, o uno que pueda idear el mejor plan de escape?

-Pero si escapa, ¿no es casi lo mismo que ser vencido por ellos?

-No frente a un enemigo como el nuestro. Muchas veces la retirada no es una medida desesperada, más bien una estrategia de combate, en la que hay más posibilidades de sobrevivir sin las circunstancias lo ameritan. No solo nuestras vidas son importantes, lo son las de todos nuestros compañeros, y hay que hacer lo posible por mantenerlos con vida… lo que no significa que nos creamos héroes y vallamos por ahí arriesgando las nuestras como si de un juego se tratara.

Recordé aquella vez en que salté de los brazos del hombre que me llevaba a Wall Rose para salvar al niño que iba a ser comida por el titán.

Me pongo de pie frente a Levi. Llevo el puño izquierdo a mi espalda y el derecho a mi corazón; lo miro fijamente y a duras penas sostengo era penetrante mirada inexpresiva.

-Levi Heichou, prometo desde ahora esforzarme al máximo en mis entrenamientos no solo enfocándome en la fuerza o tratar de ser la mejor. También comeré y dormiré lo suficiente para dar mi cien por ciento. Dejaré de ser una mocosa descuidada para serle útil a la humanidad. –Se levanta y sigo su mirada hasta que queda frente a mí. Coloca su mano en mi cabeza y desordena mi cabello. –Seguirás siendo una mocosa… no causes más problemas y vete a dormir de una vez.

-¡Si Heichou! –camino a los dormitorios con una sonrisa en mi rostro que no se borrara fácilmente. Por fin he abierto los ojos. Ya no cometeré los mismos errores. Haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí… Levi


	8. Chapter 8: Suerte

Capítulo 8: Suerte

Danzaba por las ramas de los gigantes árboles; aunque parecía una muñeca de porcelana, era ágil y veloz. Su pequeña figura y su cabello dorado se movían al compás del viento. Se acercaba cada vez más a su presa, que de ser real, debería estar aterrada. Agitó las cuchillas sobre su cabeza, sin perder de vista el objetivo dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y calló sobre su nuca, con las armas incrustándose en la madera, se posó una última vez en el ejemplar para saltar a la rama más próxima. Mirando a la nada con una expresión nostálgica, se quedó de pie unos minutos para luego voltear hacia mí.

-¡Alice! – su linda voz me llamaba

-Espera Krista… ya voy –me apresuré a su encuentro –Eso estuvo genial… bien hecho

-Gracias –se sonroja levemente haciendo que su rostro se vea más adorable

-¡Hey Chicas! practiquemos nuestro trabajo en equipo –Marco y Jean se acercaron a nosotras

-Buena idea, vamos Alice

Usando nuestros 3DTM nos balanceamos por los árboles esquivando ramas y haciendo volteretas.

-Iré a la delantera, Marco y Krista ustedes cubran el centro… Alice ve por la retaguardia.

-Espera… Jean… creo que sería mejor si… -Marco se volteó a mirarme mientras sonreía.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro de que Jean es un gran líder, confiemos en él –por alguna razón sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar.

-¿Listos? ¡Adelante!

-¡Sí!

Nos dividimos como Jean dijo; él varios metros sobre nosotros, Marco por la derecha y Krista hacia la izquierda, elevándose sobre los árboles para buscar algún enemigo. Yo permanecí en la retaguardia. Luego de algunos minutos, un titán hizo su aparición frente a Jean, quien arrojó su gancho contra la nuca de este, cortando profundamente.

-Bien hecho Jean –aclamó Krista luego de ver su acción

De improviso sentí una brisa y un leve sonido a mis espaldas.

-¡Alice… detrás de ti! –las palabras de Jean comenzaban a sonar cuando ya me dirigía al titán. Como estaba de frente a mi debería colgarme a las ramas, ya que tirar mis ganchos sobre él sería arriesgado. Estaba en eso cuando…

-Yo lo distraigo Alice… -Marco apareció por detrás del titán enganchándose en sus piernas y dando vueltas alrededor, como tratando de inmovilizarlo. Aproveché ese momento para tirar un gancho a su hombro y luego de estar suficientemente cerca, apuntar a la nuca. Salté algunos metros por sobre su cabeza, cayendo en picada y manteniendo mis cuchillas en forma de cruz mientras caía… al estar sobre su carne, moví ambas cuchillas en sus respectivas direcciones desarmando la cruz y realizando dos cortes profundos.

-¡Eso estuvo genial! – Marco se acercó a felicitarme.

-Valla Alice, fue una técnica… diferente –Krista parecía confundida.

-La verdad no la había realizado antes, no pensé que resultara.

-Fue suerte –dijo seriamente Jean

-No seas así Jean… lo hizo muy bien –Marco sale en defensa.

-Espera Marco… Jean tiene razón, si fue suerte –asumí meditando las cosas. Krista y Marco nos miraban extrañados.

-Lo ideal al atacar el punto débil de los titanes es hacerlo con ambas cuchillas en la misma dirección, de esta manera las posibilidades de que el corte sea preciso y profundo son mayores. Alice realizó los cortes en direcciones contrarias… si la fuerza aplicada hubiera sido menor en una centésima podría haber fallado y arriesgado su vida tratándose de un titán real. Lo sabes ¿verdad Alice?

-Lo sé, pero quería intentarlo… creí tener la fuerza suficiente para manejar ambas cuchillas.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo… estás confiando en tus habilidades, solo tienes que perfeccionarla aún más –Marco coloca su mano sobre mi hombro lo que me hace temblar.

-¡Vuelvan al campo de entrenamiento cadetes!

-¡Si señor!

De camino nos encontramos con Annie, quien como siempre se alejaba un poco del grupo.

-Annie… espero que hoy no escapes de tus obligaciones y practiques el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como todos –Era Reiner el que le hablaba

-¿Realmente crees que este entrenamiento es necesario?

-Bueno… yo…

-Ni si quiera lleva puntuación –Reiner la siguió en silencio luego de su desinteresada respuesta.

-Marco, ¿quieres ser mi pareja de pelea? –Le sonrío mientras espero su respuesta.

-Cla…..claro… Alice –note un rubor en sus mejillas mientras rascaba su nuca.

Nos separamos unos cinco metros. Marco llevó sus puños cerca del rostro en posición de ataque. Yo hice algo similar, avanzando un paso. Me apresuré a tomar la delantera acercándome con un puño directo a su rostro, pero el esquivo fácilmente agachándose y golpeando mi mentón desde abajo. Retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupado

-¿Por qué retrocedes? –lo miro con cierta molestia por su acción y me abalanzo sobre él con un golpe en su estómago. Se sujetó con ambas manos mientras escupía y lancé una patada directo a su hombro, cayendo de rodillas.

-Eso dolió… -me mira con una sonrisa forzada.

-No tienes que distraerte.

-Creí que te había lastimado, por eso me detuve.

-Lastimarme es justamente lo que tenías que hacer, es una pelea

-Es difícil golpear a una chica tan bonita –sus palabras me hicieron ruborizar de tal manera que tuve que voltear para que no me viera – ¿me das una mano?

-Si… claro –extiendo la mano para que se ponga de pie y cuando lo consigue quedamos a pocos milímetros de distancia, con mi rostro frente a su pecho; subo la mirada y veo sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojado. Nos miramos unos segundos y luego saltamos separándonos, los dos muy apenados.

-Lo siento… -mira hacia otro lado con la una sonrisa torcida

-Está bien, ¿quieres continuar?

-¡Todo por hoy cadetes!

-Bueno creo que mejor mañana, ¿vienes Alice?

-Iré a mi habitación primero… nos vemos en el comedor

-Está bien… te espero.

Te espero… ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Me apresuré a mi habitación. No lo había notado pero seguía con la cara roja. La verdad es que me encanta la personalidad de Marco; es amigable, respetuoso, de sentimientos cálidos y siempre me sonríe de esa manera, tan adorable. Pero no había pensado en eso… hasta ahora. También… dijo que era bonita. No estoy muy acostumbrada a que los chicos que digan ese tipo de cosas –Solo es un buen amigo… no debería preocuparme tanto.

Fui a darme una ducha… realmente lo necesitaba. Luego al comedor para encontrarme con una deliciosa cena. "Kartoffelbrei"… mi platillo favorito cuando vivía con mis padres. Muchas imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza; mamá preparando el puré… papá ayudando a poner la mesa, yo jugando con mis muñecas. Mamá me llamaba a la cocina para probar su elaboración… luego de ser aprobada ella la servía, sin antes dar gracias por la comida.

Miré un largo rato mi plato antes de probar un bocado… se parecía al de mamá… pero dudo que tenga tal sabor.

-¡Delicioso! –Armin cerraba los ojos mientras disfrutaba de su comida

-El día de hoy la cena está más producida, realmente exquisito –esta vez era el turno de Connie

-Sasha, ¿qué no piensas comer? –Todos miramos a la nombrada, quien sostenía el tenedor y el cuchillo con fuerza. Sus ojos desprendían un brillo peculiar, y de ella salía una especie de aura maligna…

-Si el paraíso existe… debo estar en él. –se le caía la baba y su expresión no cambiaba.

-Bueno… yo tomaré mi bandeja y retrocederé lentamente –Connie miraba a Sasha con terror.

-Creo que te sigo

-También yo

-Espérenme por favor

En cosa de segundos solo quedamos Sasha, Marco y yo, lo que resultaba treméndamente incómodo así que me decidí a comerme todo rápidamente.

-Realmente está muy bueno, ¿no lo crees Alice? –Marco se encargó de romper el silencio

-Eso creo… -No estaba del todo animada. Sasha comía cada bocado como si fuera el último del universo. –No es para que exageres…

-¡ ¿Estas bromeando?! Que hagan este tipo de comidas es obra de la gracia divina.

-Pareces una de esos sacerdotes dementes y creyentes en las diosas de las murallas.

-¿Diosas? –pregunto demasiado intrigada a Marco

-¡¿No lo sabes?! –ambos gritan al unísono.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Las murallas… María, Rose y Sina… según muchos creyentes fanáticos fueron concedidas a nosotros por los dioses. Tocarlas o interferir en ellas es una deshonra para las diosas con los mismos nombres… al menos eso creen los sacerdotes, aunque realmente no muchos los toman enserio.

-Creo que alguna vez escuché eso de mis padres… que los sacerdotes estaban locos.

-Realmente esas cosas no se pueden saber. Son misterios de la vida –comentó Sasha con una expresión filosófica en su rostro.

-Tienes razón –Marco se levanta y se estira –creo que ya es hora de dormir, nos vemos mañana chicas.

Me quedé meditando sobre esa conversación algunos minutos. Ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo se crearon realmente esas gigantescas murallas? Parece imposible para los hombres, pero, ¿diosas? No me parece más creíble.

No me había percatado de que Sasha había acabado con su cena y con lo que quedaba de la mía, levanté la mirada y la vi en la puerta mirándome con expresión de inocente.

-Cómo no estabas comiendo… no quería que se enfriara… nos vemos Alice – Se gira y corre a las habitaciones. Supongo que después habrá tiempo de pensar en una venganza digna de esta situación.

Me levanto, llevo mi bandeja a la cocina y me retiro en silencio. Mientras camino aprecio el cielo nocturno con el sin fin de constelaciones que nos gobiernan desde lo alto. La luna llena me encandila, y en un intento por tocarla levanto mis brazos colocando mis manos de forma que la luna quede atrapada. Esa imagen de mí, atrapando la luna con las manos como una niña me causó risa y alegría… y que mejor forma de expresarla que girando con los brazos extendidos en el aire. Di muchos giros, avanzando de a poco y haciendo graciosos pasos de un baile inventado en el mismo momento. Cuando por fin mis piernas no aguantaron tantas vueltas y se enredaron caí en el césped lleno de rocío nocturno. Cerré los ojos intentando imaginar una vida fuera de las murallas, con todas esas maravillas que relatan los libros de Hanji. El aire puro, nuevas especies de animales y vegetales vienen a mi mente, llenando por unos segundos el vacío que hace años habitaba en mi pecho… aquel vacío que era llenado anteriormente por un padre y una madre.

Sentí deseos de llorar, pero la visión de una estrella fugaz lo cambió todo. Solo fueron segundos, pero pude ver aquel destello sobre mí.

-Dicen que cumplen deseos… que estupidez –por alguna razón imaginé que podía encontrarlo en aquel lugar. Tal vez por eso caminé en esa dirección.

-Dicen muchas cosas… algunas creíbles y otras ilógicas… pero realmente no sabemos cuáles son ciertas y cuales son simples sueños. –No despegué la vista del cielo en ningún momento –Yo creo en lo del deseo.

-¿Pediste alguno?

-Claro que si… pero si te lo digo no se cumplirá

-Tampoco quería saberlo mocosa –se sentó a mi lado… creo que me observaba pero estaba tan perdida en mis recuerdos y sueños que lo ignoré sin querer. –Aun no sé cómo lo haces para venir aquí sin que te descubran y te llenen de castigos.

-De la misma manera que he sobrevivido hasta ahora por mí misma… suerte… -Pero no podía apostar mi vida a la simple suerte… y eso bien lo sabía. Además, estaba claro que no he sobrevivido hasta ese momento solo por suerte…

-Si de suerte se tratara, nuestras vidas no serían tan miserables.

-Tal vez la humanidad no tiene tanta suerte – me senté rodeando mis piernas con los brazos, hundiendo el mentón en las rodillas… observando el oscuro bosque frente a nosotros. –Eso… es triste. Pero quienes poseen un día más de vida gracias a la suerte o a sus propios méritos deben aprovecharla al máximo.

-Sin remordimientos… -lo miré extrañada. Parecía estar recordando algo… algo doloroso. Mi instinto adorable actuó de improviso, haciendo que mis brazos rodearan su cuello. No se movió… solo continuó mirando el suelo con una mirada perdida.

-¿Pediste un deseo? –me miró serio… pero algo sorprendido por mi raro comentario. –También viste la estrella fugaz… puedes pedir un deseo.

-Como quieras – Wao… pensé que me daría una respuesta más o menos como: "no digas idioteces" o "no creo en esas cosas estúpidas mocosa". –No se lo digas a nadie, o no se cumplirá.

-¿Y si intercambiamos deseos?

-¿Intercambiar?

-Tú me dices lo que pediste y yo te digo lo que pedí –Eso me provocó una carcajada. Con que después de todo si quería conocer mi deseo… pero no ahora, no es el momento

-Tal vez… algún día Heichou –me levanto ofreciéndole la mano, la cual rechaza… como siempre.

-Tsk… eres molesta –Si iba a decir algo más no le di tiempo, porque sujete su rostro con una mano y lo besé tiernamente en los labios. Transmitiéndole todos mis sueños, deseos y recuerdos con esa simple acción. El beso se intensificó mientras rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos y el sujetaba firmemente mi cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Esto me dio un poco de vergüenza pero no quería detener ese beso lleno de sentimientos. Subió una de sus manos lentamente por mi espalda, acariciándola y dándome un maldito escalofríos que me hizo temblar. Él lo notó y se separó de mí. -¿por qué tiemblas?

-Estas cosas son nuevas para mí, no es como si tuviera un magister besando –muy apenada miro sus botas, completamente lustradas.

-Porque eres una mocosa –me da un corto beso en los labios y me mira fijamente –ya vete a dormir

-Buenas noches –le doy la espalda y doy algunos pasos, pero volteo para preguntar - ¿Realmente pidió un deseo?

-Tal vez… algún día lo sabrás, por cierto… te veías ridícula bailando y dando giros como una niña –Toda la amabilidad que existía en mí desapareció por los segundos en que quise asesinarlo.

-¡Maldito imbécil!

-Vete de una vez mocosa estúpida –eso último debió enfurecerme más… pero esta vez solo provocó en mí una sonrisa traviesa

-Como quiera Heichou –Camino hacia los dormitorios, pensando en ese día; el entrenamiento en equipo, ese nostálgico platillo, las estrellas, los deseos, los sueños… la suerte. Aquello que hizo que Levi se cruzara en mi vida no pudo haber sido simple suerte ¿verdad?

_Todo por ahora... que pasará entre Alice y Marco? u.u en el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán... vendrá mucho más love sin duda :DD ... gracias por leer SAYONARA!_

**Sabaku no Yui: **gracias por tu ayuda... espero mejorar con el tiempo y a medida que escriba más capítulos :)

**GabyBoom: **Arigatoooo! ^^ como este es mi primer fic definitivamente aceptaré todas las críticas, consejos y opiniones que me den... pero también tienes razón...espero que no me pase mucho n_n'


	9. Chapter 9: confusiones

Capítulo 9: Confusiones

-Prometo que iré a tu funeral, Alice

-Espera un momento Mina Carolina… ¿piensas dejarme sola?

-Lo siento, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer.

-Es lamentable, pero… ¿me dejarías tu parte de la comida?

-Sasha… chicos… ¿en verdad todos se irán?

-Levanta la mirada… eres fuerte y podrás superar esto –Si como no Eren. No me vengas con tus jodidas palabras bonitas ahora. ¡Todos son unos traicioneros!

-¡Cadete Alice! ¿Está usted consiente de la grave falta que ha cometido? –adiós mundo miserable

-Si… señor… -mi voz cada vez más despacio y penosa.

-Entonces comience. Solo serán tres mil vueltas, y cuando termine cinco mil abdominales, no… mejor que sean seis mil. Y agradezca que esté siendo amable con usted. Ah, por cierto, recuerde que deberá ayunar por cuatro días. –oh... gracias por su misericordia instructor… ¿cuál es su concepto de amable maldito viejo loco?

-¡COMIENCE!

-¡Hai!

Dos largos años han pasado desde que decidí entrar a la milicia. Ha habido algunos cambios desde entonces. Muchos chicos han decidido retirarse… tal vez sean los tratos por parte del instructor, la carga de la humanidad sobre nosotros, o simplemente no pueden con los duros entrenamientos. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, la mayor Hanji también se ha encargado de espantar a muchos con sus raros experimentos. Y bueno… Levi no se queda atrás, todos están aterrados y temen recibir algunos de sus terribles castigos.

Marco se ha convertido en mi indiscutible mejor amigo. Aprendimos a conocernos y hacemos casi todo juntos. Esto se ha prestado para rumores entre nuestros compañeros, pero simplemente no hacemos caso. Confiamos uno en el otro y nos ayudamos mutuamente. He incrementado mi trabajo en equipo gracias a él. Sin duda es una de las cosas buenas que han ocurrido.

Otra persona que se ha incluido a mi corta lista de amigos es Mina Carolina. Es una chica muy sencilla y divertida. Cuando no estoy con Marco estoy con ella. A veces me hace insinuaciones respecto a Marco… a diferencia de los demás no la ignoro… solo le digo que mis sentimientos hacia él no son como ella piensa.

_-¡Pero no has negado que te gusta! –_es lo que siempre me dice

Jean ha dejado un poco de lado su actitud de arrogante; según Marco, él sería un buen líder y la verdad admito que tiene razón… solo que nadie más lo cree así.

Los entrenamientos son cada vez más extremos, y nuestros supervisores cada vez más rigurosos. Aunque eso no significa que también he alcanzado una estrecha relación con ellos.

Hanji se ha convertido en una especie de hermana mayor para mí. De vez en cuando me regaña si no como lo suficiente o si peleo con algunos de mis compañeros por alguna razón estúpida. También se encarga de recortar mi cabello todos los meses. No acostumbraba a tener conversaciones un tanto más femeninas, y aunque parezca sorprendente, es fácil tenerlas con Hanji. Me habla sobre la anatomía humana y otras cosas que mi madre debió haberme contado a cierta edad.

Por otro lado está Levi. Ya es costumbre encontrarnos todas las noches cerca del campo de entrenamiento a charlar sobre los sucesos del día; también hablamos sobre los libros de Hanji y lo que hay más de allá de las murallas; los insultos hacia el rey y los hombres de poder también son parte de nuestras interesantes conversaciones. A mitad de ellas, uno que otro beso robado, caricias y abrazos, pero más allá de eso no ha ocurrido nada más.

Realmente no sé qué es lo que hay entre Levi y yo. No es una relación oficial… aunque ninguno ha tocado el tema. Supongo que las cosas están bien así.

Pareciera que todo fuera bien… al menos eso parecía hasta ayer.

_Flash back_

**-¡Hola Alice-chan! ¿Todo bien?**

**-Buenos días, si ¿por qué?**

**-Te noto un poco distraída**

**-Si es solo que…**

**-¿Es por Levi? –ella y su instinto maternal adivinador de las cosas.**

**-Algo así.**

**-Ayer no pudieron juntarse en el campo de entrenamiento, ¿es por eso? –no recuerdo haberle mencionado eso. De hecho no recuerdo haberle mencionado que había algo entre Levi y yo, solo me lo dijo un día. Y dudo que Levi comparta su vida privada con ella.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Porque Erwin lo mandó a llamar, estará de regreso hoy en la tarde.**

**-No lo sabía, gracias por decírmelo.**

**-No es nada… por cierto niña, ten más cuidado con tus salidas por la noche, pueden descubrirte y te llevarás un buen castigo.**

**-Está bien, nos vemos Hanji-taichoo**

**Ya era hora de que comenzara el entrenamiento así que me dirigí hacia allá. En el camino me topé con Marco.**

**-Alice, te estaba buscando, ¿estás bien?**

**-¿Por qué no lo estaría?**

**-Porque te fuiste del comedor sin probar tu desayuno, y Sasha se lo comió.**

**-¿Solo Sasha?**

**-Pues… tal vez la ayudé un poco, pero ese no es el punto –miró hacia otro lado mientras se rascaba la nuca y hacía una sonrisa torcida. Por alguna razón eso me encantaba de él**

**-Estoy bien, vamos o llegaremos tarde**

**-Te ves muy linda el día de hoy –ya era común escucharlo decirme esas cosas, supongo que simple cortesía de un hombre.**

**-Ya cállate y vamos –lo tomo de la mano y corremos.**

**Trotamos cien vueltas y luego quinientos abdominales para calentar. A continuación algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, para pasar a las clases teóricas.**

**Si había algo que detestaba, sin duda eso era. Aunque sea estrictamente necesario y útil, cada vez se volvían más aburridas, además tenía sueño y hambre, eso no era una buena combinación para enfrentarse a la clase.**

**-Ya déjate idiota –Marco me picaba con un palito en la mejilla**

**-Te estás quedando dormida**

**-Entonces ya déjame –coloqué ambos brazos en la mesa y hundí mi cabeza en ellos.**

**-Te ves incómoda**

**-Esta mesa no es muy suave –Marco sujetó mi hombros y apoyó mi cabeza en su pecho**

**-¿Así está mejor? –estas cosas ya no me ponían nerviosa. Se sentía muy cálido y acogedor.**

**-Sí, ¿pero no crees que nos regañarán? –algunos comenzaban a mirarnos y comentar.**

**-Tal vez… por eso deberías dormir más.**

**-Mi almohada no es tan suave y cálida –subí la mirada para encontrarme con un Marco sonrojado y risueño.**

**-Ya tórtolos, terminó la clase**

**-¿Seguirás con eso Mina?**

**-Si hasta que me digas lo contrario**

**-¿De qué hablan? – Marco parecía intrigado**

**-Nada, nada, cosas de chicas. ¿Me acompañas Alice?**

**-Emm, claro… nos vemos Marco**

**-Oigan esperen…**

**Salimos para dirigirnos al campo de entrenamiento.**

**-¿Qué haces? Hay que almorzar, estoy muriendo de hambre**

**-Eso te pasa por no desayunar**

**-Tenía que encontrar a Hanji-taichoo**

**-¿Me dirás que hay entre Marco y tú por las buenas o tendré que hacerlo por las malas?**

**-¿Por las malas? No seas tonta mocosa**

**-Solo son dos años de diferencia –comienza a hacer puchero, lo que hace ver adorable**

**-Entiende que no hay nada entre nosotros, solo somos buenos amigos**

**-Pero te gusta, ¿verdad?**

**-Claro… es un chico muy agradable y divertido. Me encanta estar con él. Eso no significa que esté enamorada**

**-Tu entiendes que él si ¿cierto?**

**Eso dolió. En algún momento llegué a creer que podía estar enamorado pero luego me dije que solo era mi imaginación. Si fuera cierto, explicaría mucho su comportamiento y acciones conmigo en este último tiempo, solo que yo no quería reconocerlo.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-¿Es una broma? Es obvio, todos se dan cuenta.**

**-Marco es un amigo, es casi un hermano para mí**

**-No lo pareciera –me sonrojé**

**-Como sea, no quiero que andes por ahí diciendo estas cosas sin sentido, o yo diré que te gusta Eren.**

**-¡ ¿QUÉ?! –su expresión de horror era satisfactoriamente hermosa**

**-¿Creíste que no iba adarme cuenta? No eres la única que saca sus conclusiones**

**-Alice… no…**

**-No se lo diré a nadie, tranquila, además si Mikasa lo supiera de seguro su especialidad de cortar carne sería probada en ti –mi sonrisa triunfal contrastaba con su cara de muerte. –como te dije, muero de hambre, así que adiós.**

**-¡Espérame! –Mina corría tras de mí con lágrimas en los ojos mientras yo caminaba y reía a carcajadas. Ya podía oler el almuerzo a medida que nos acercábamos. Definitivamente no volveré a saltarme el desayuno.**

**-¡Hey chicas, por aquí! –Marco alzaba la mano para indicarnos que nos sentáramos junto a él y Jean**

**¡Estofado! Que excelente forma de animarme el día.**

**-¿Tenías hambre, cierto? –La pregunta de Marco era irónica y burlona, pero no había tiempo para un golpe en estos momentos… lo único que importaba aquí era comer, comer, comer y… COMER.**

**-Tenemos suerte de tener estas comidas diariamente, la escasez de alimento ataca dentro de las murallas y tú solo te saltas el desayuno como si nada, que vergüenza Alice –Mina, si no tuvieras era cara de niña buena mi puño ya estaría acariciando tu ojo.**

**-Jean… Jean… ¡Oye Jean! –el pobre se sobresaltó, estaba muy concentrado mirando a Mikasa como para saber qué demonios ocurre en el mundo.**

**-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Solo quería decirte que mientras estabas ocupando mirando a Mikasa, alguien se tomó la molestia de masticar la comida por ti –todos volteamos para ver a Sasha quien se escurría entre las mesas robando comida de algunos despistados… como Jean.**

**-Al parecer el amor tiene a varios distraídos por aquí, ¿no es verdad Alice? –Mina me miraba pícaramente como siempre que habla sobre Marco**

-**No sé de qué hablas… ¿no serán otras las enamoradas? –jaque mate**

**-Emm… cambiemos el tema mejor –un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Mina demostraban una nueva victoria para mí**

**-El día de hoy les dio por hablar en clave**

**-No seas tonto Marco, comamos de una vez o Sasha hará de las suyas como siempre.**

**El resto del día fue normal. Más y más entrenamiento físico y con los 3DMT. Mi corte cruzado con las cuchillas ya está perfeccionado y listo para ser probado en carne de titán. La verdad no puedo esperar más para graduarme y ser un soldado de la legión de reconocimiento.**

**Por fin terminan los ejercicios y lo recuerdo; Levi llegaría en la tarde. Me giro para ver el sol ponerse. Ya debe estar aquí. Apenas contengo la emoción y comienzo a correr a su oficina.**

**-¡Alice! –Me giro para ver a Marco seguirme de cerca -¿por qué corres? Ya terminó el entrenamiento**

**-Ah, bueno… yo… tengo… que hacer algunas cosas… nos vemos Marco –Continuo corriendo y utilizo mi equipo de maniobras para moverme más rápido es ese espeso bosque.**

**Hasta que llego finalmente. Estoy algo nerviosa; no lo veo en casi dos días, no es mucho, pero lo suficiente para causarme este estado de euforia. Golpeo su oficina, nadie responde así que decido entrar, pero no hay nadie. Entro a su habitación y nada. Que extraño, el debería estar aquí.**

**-¿Alice, que haces aquí? –la sorpresa de Marco era grande, pero la mía más aún. No es normal ver a una chica salir de la oficina de Levi, menos si él no está en ella.**

**-Yo… busca a Levi-heichou, pero no está, así que mejor me voy –trato de pasar por su lado agachando la cabeza, lo que es inútil. Me sujeta del brazo**

**-Escucha Alice, ya no lo soporto, no dejaré que pase un minuto más para esto.**

**-¿Qué demonios te…? –mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un suave y relativamente corto beso de su parte. Fue una sensación completamente distinta a la que siento besando a Levi. Mientras que los besos de mi sombra transmiten pasión y dulzura, el beso de Marco era… no sabría decirlo… tal vez… inocente, un poco torpe, pero tierno. Se separó de mí. Yo seguía en la misma posición, no podía reaccionar. No pensé que Mina tuviera razón.**

**-Alice, yo te amo. Quiero ser más que un simple amigo… yo…**

**-¡No Marco!... esto está mal… tu no deberías haber hecho eso –las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, sentía mucha impotencia y en verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar. Marco era mi amigo y lo quería demasiado para hacerle daño, pero mi corazón estaba ocupado por otra persona hace mucho tiempo. –Lo siento Marco… no puedo –me giré para salir corriendo. Pero ahí estaba, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared, mirándome como siempre, serio e inexpresivo. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Habrá visto todo?**

**-Levi…**

**-Es hora de la cena, váyanse de aquí mocosos idiotas.**

**-Sí, señor. Vamos Alice –Marco sujetó mi mano pero enseguida me solté. No podía irme así como así.**

**-Levi-heichou… ¿puedo hablar con usted?**

**-Dije que se fueran, ¡es una orden! –Sentí como una parte de mí se quebraba con sus palabras. Su mirada era oscura y expresaba odio. Si lo había visto. Pero yo no lo hice… fue Marco el que me besó, aun así no hice nada para detenerlo. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Se acabó todo? NO, no iba a aceptar eso… tenía que explicarle. Tenía que saber que yo lo quería a él; tenía que saber que… lo amo.**

**Pero este no es el momento, está furioso. Si quiero que hablemos deberá ser cuando esté más calmado. Esperaré a después de la cena.**

**Llegué rápidamente al comedor y me senté lejos de todos. Pude notar la mirada de Marco sobre mí, pero me límite a devorar mi plato rápidamente.**

**Luego volví a mi cuarto para darme una buena ducha con agua helada y aclarar mis ideas.**

**Se lo que Levi ha visto, pero debo explicarle que los sentimientos de Marco no son correspondidos. Es difícil; Marco es mi mejor amigo, adoro estar con él. No me esperaba esto, sinceramente estoy recién dándome cuenta de lo sucedido.**

**Me dirijo a su oficina. Pero antes de tocar tengo un presentimiento. Tal vez… solo tal vez, haya decidido ir al campo de entrenamiento como todos los días. Me giré y apresuré al dicho lugar. Y exactamente, allí estaba. Apoyado en un tronco hueco, con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados. Contengo la respiración y voy a su encuentro. No ha volteado ni dicho algo, pero él ya sabe que estoy aquí.**

**-Antes que digas algo… por favor escucha Levi –hago una pausa, respiro hondo… aquí vamos –Marco es uno de mis mejores amigos, casi como un hermano. Gracias a él creo que hoy soy una mejor persona. Pensé que él me veía de la misma manera, pero me equivoqué. Estoy muy confundida por lo que sucedió… sin duda debo explicarle a Marco que no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos. Es difícil… no quiero hacerlo sufrir, a pesar de eso seré sincera. –voltea a mirarme, sus ojos clavados en los míos -Ese beso me tomó por sorpresa. Fui una tonta al no reaccionar. Realmente lo siento Levi, perdóname. –Se levantó y caminó hacia mí, quedando tan cerca como para escuchar su respiración –Entiende que no significó nada para mí… porque yo… -no podía decirlo… las palabras no salían.**

**-Hmm?**

**-Levi… yo… -dilo de una vez Alice, tienes claro lo que sientes. – ¡Te amo Levi! –sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. Su expresión ya no era seria, sino, de sorpresa… también detecto algo de satisfacción en su mirada.**

**-Eres una mocosa idiota – Con una mano agarró mi cintura y con la otra afirmó mi espalda muy fuerte atrayéndome hacia él. Sus labios estaban húmedos. Este beso era más apasionado que de costumbre. Sentí un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo, y en especial en mi bajo vientre cuando mordisqueó mi labio inferior, además de un leve gemido que se escapó sin autorización. Me sujeté de su cuello con ambas manos; no quería quedarme atrás, debía demostrarle que mis palabras eran ciertas. Lamí sus labios y él abrió un poco la boca. Aproveché ese momento para entrar en ella con mi lengua, y encontrar la suya totalmente desesperada. Comenzamos una lucha con nuestras lenguas y dientes. Él mordía cada vez más fuerte, así que pensé en imitarlo. Esto le gustó, y produjo en él algunos suspiros. Sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda. Las mías jalaban sus cabellos. Parecíamos verdaderos animales salvajes, saboreando a su presa antes de devorarla por completo.**

**-Eres mía Alice… ¿te queda claro? no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir –dijo mientras mordía y tiraba de mi labio**

**-Sí, heichou – sentía mi rostro arder, pero no quería dejar de mirar sus ojos que brillaban con una intensidad que jamás había visto en él**

**-Me has sorprendido… de esta forma no pareces una mocosa**

**-No lo soy –me separo un poco de él y me cruzo de brazos –falta una semana para que cumpla 19… ¿dejarás de decirme mocosa?**

**-¿Es una orden? –Su mirada era desafiante, pero la mía no se quedaba atrás – tal vez tenga que darte una lección –se detuvo de repente. Miró tras de mí, en dirección a los dormitorios.**

**-¿Levi?**

**-Será mejor que te vallas, es muy tarde**

**-No tengo sueño**

**-¡Es una orden!**

**-Está bien, nos vemos… H-E-I-C-H-O-U –le di un corto beso y me fui**

**Creo que aun iba pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace poco, pero aun así pude sentir un aura maligna acechándome.**

**-¿Qué cree que está haciendo, cadete Siegman?**

**-¡Instructor! Yo…. Estaba… no… solo quería… -si te pones nerviosa asumes tu culpa. Idiota**

**-¡Usted sabe muy bien el horario cadete! ¿Son estas horas de llegar? ¡Ya se retrasó dos horas! –ahora si muero. –de esta no se salvará, ahora aprenderá a seguir el reglamento al pie de la letra.**

_Fin flash back._

-Esto te pasa por no seguir órdenes.

-Tú sabías que esto pasaría, ¿verdad Levi? –mi mirada asesina, no era nada comparada a las verdaderas intenciones que tenía.

-¿Crees que te iba a dejar pasar lo que sucedió sin un castigo? ¡Comienza a correr!

-Muérete enano asqueroso

Juro que me las vas a pagar…

**Gracias por leer :D pronto vendrá el próximo capítulo. Si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia, crítica o lo que quieran decir, no lo duden... agradecería mucho sus reviews *u* nos leemos**

**SAYONARA!**


	10. Capítulo 10: Amarga venganza

Capítulo 10: Dulce... no... amarga venganza

-Ten mí comida… y la de Sasha

-Un momento, yo no dije que le daría mi comida, Mikasa… espera… oye… -muy tarde

-Pobre Alice, también toma esto

-Ya Krista, ¿no crees qué es demasiado?

-¡No Ymir! Lleva cuatro días sin comer, esto es poco

-Como digas

-Gra…cias…pos esto…chií…cos –No dejé de comer para decir eso. De hecho, creo que no había dejado de comer hace varios minutos, de vez en cuando respiraba solo para no morir y seguir comiendo. Recuerdo el día que me salté el desayuno, sufrí bastante… ¿pero no comer en cuatro días? Fue una tortura sin nombre. Estuve varias veces a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero eso no es nada comparado al dolor que sentía. Mágicamente el olor de la cocina llegaba a las habitaciones, las frutas de los árboles caían maduras y listas para comerse a mis pies. Levi se sumó a mi tortura paseándose de aquí para allá con una taza de café y un panecillo casi todos los días. Evidentemente esto solo hizo que mis ganas de querer asesinarlo crecieran. Pero no… él no puede morir, sería muy poco sufrimiento. Necesitaba pensar en un plan lo suficientemente maligno para superar su ingenio. En estos momentos, hay dos mini Alices en mis hombros… una me dice que lo asesine… esa debe ser la que tiene alitas de ángel. La otra me dice, **secuéstralo, amárralo, amordázalo, llena de polvo la habitación y bébete todo el café del mundo frente a él**.

¿Café?…

Un aura maligna brotó de mí, junto a una sonrisa (a lo Jeff de Killer)

-¿Alice? – Las únicas que no se escondieron debajo de la mesa fueron Mikasa y Mina.

-Chicas… ¿me ayudarían?

-¿Con qué?

-Se los digo después… -tomo los brazos de ambas y salgo corriendo del comedor, creo que después de esos quince platos de comida he recuperado parte de mi fuerza.

-¿Para qué nos necesitas? –Mina parecía más interesada que Mikasa

-El instructor no me hubiera castigado si no fuera por Levi, así que necesito cobrar venganza.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Levi-Heichou con todo esto?

-Es una larga historia Mina

-Cuando te descubrieron, estabas con él ¿verdad? –el sonrojo en mis mejillas me frustra y golpeo la pared con mi puño haciendo un pequeño agujero

-¿¡QUEEEEEEE!? …. ¿Eso es cierto Alice?

-Si Mina.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver él? Es tu responsabilidad –claro que lo es… y ahora que lo pienso esto es lo más infantil que he hecho…

-Lo sé, pero él sabía que esto pasaría… y de alguna forma, él sabía el momento en que encontraría con el instructor…

-No entiendo –Mina ladeo la cabeza. Creo que no estoy justificada

-Conmigo no cuentes, te meterás en más problemas –Mikasa se fue en dirección a Eren, quien venía saliendo del comedor.

-Esto no me inspira mucha confianza Alice ¿qué quieres decir con venganza?... además… ¡SI NO QUITAS ESA JODIDA MIRADA SINIESTRA DE TU ROSTRO NO TE AYUDARÉ!

-Lo siento. Será mejor que te explique todo.

Luego de una larga… laaaarga charla con Mina creo que conseguí lo que quería.

-No me esperaba todo esto Alice… realmente pensé que había algo entre tú y Marco… no me imaginé que tú y el heichou… ¡Oh no! Pobre Marco –recién vuelvo a pensar en eso, lo que no me hace sentir del todo bien.

-Sin duda tengo que solucionar ese problema, pero primero ayúdame por favor Mina.

-Está bien… dime que planeas. Conociéndote, debes querer enterrarle una de tus cuchillas.

-Y no te equivocas, pero llegué a la conclusión de que eso es lógicamente imposible. Además eso no sería un problema para el "gran Levi". Debemos hacer algo que le duela… atacar su punto débil.

-¿Tiene punto débil? –Claro que sí. Todo humano tiene uno, y aunque muchos creían que Levi no lo era, yo conocía parte de su pasado, y una que otra cosa interesante que Hanji me había revelado. Pero no lo odiaba como para tocar esos puntos débiles… solo pretendía una pequeña venganza en contra de mi amado capitán.

-El café…

-¿café?

-Levi es un amante del café, casi tanto como de la limpieza –no, creo que nunca tanto –sé que puede soportar uno o dos días sin él. Si el café de todo el lugar desaparece, tardarán al menos una semana en traer más.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso sin llevarte un nuevo castigo? Está vez serán dos semanas de ayuno

-Valdría la pena…

-Estás loca.

-Vamos Mina, no seas cobarde ¿me ayudarás? –agacha la cabeza resignada

-Creo que yo estoy más loca por ayudarte a hacer esta estupidez. ¡Pero que quede claro!... si nos descubren diré que todo esto era tu plan y que amenazaste con matarme a mí y a toda mi familia.

-Estás exagerando, no nos descubrirán. –Sonrío satisfecha. Ahora solo hay que poner en marcha el plan "torturar a Levi"

Me llevó toda la tarde idear un plan. No era fácil eliminar todo el café sin ser descubiertas. La única manera más disimilada que se me ocurría era durante la noche. Claro que el instructor no se dormía hasta tarde, y Levi acostumbraba a ir por una taza de café en las noches para continuar con el papeleo. Aquí es donde entraba Mina. Librarse del instructor era más fácil de lo que parecía… es solo que la otra noche Levi me jugo una mala pasada. Él no era un problema… el verdadero problema era esa maldita sombra silenciosa…

Terminada la cena, todos se dirigieron a las habitaciones, excepto yo, que me ofrecí voluntaria para ayudar en la cocina.

Ya había hecho esto antes, así que sabía muy bien en que despensa guardaban las reservas de café. El que estaba en la cocina no podría tocarlo con tantas personas mirando, pero la despensa estaba algo más aislado. Del resto se encargaría Mina.

-Ya terminé de lavar estos platos… ¿necesita que ordene la despensa, señora Gladys?

-La verdad es que si, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Alice –ahora me siento culpable

-No me lo agradezca –enserio no agradezca, esto solo es parte de un plan maligno. Me dirijo a la despensa que contiene el gran botín. Y ahí estaba, esos amargos granos que esperaban ser robados por mí. No era tanto como pensaba, solo tres bolsas medianas. Las metí dentro de un gran saco que contenía la basura, sin antes dejarme algunos granos para mí.

-Ya está. Sacaré la basura

-Gracias jovencita, ya puedes ir a la cama

-¡Hai! –me fui llena de entusiasmo; ya tenía la mitad del tesoro, así que solo faltaba el café de la cocina, de eso se encargaría Mina. El lugar de encuentro eran los baños de mujeres.

-Te tardaste

-Lento pero seguro

-¿Lo lograste?

-Claro… el café está en la basura listo para ser llevado junto con los demás desechos muy lejos de aquí. Solo queda el que está en la cocina. Es un pequeño recipiente blanco, está junto a los saleros.

-Bien… ve a distraer a tu enamorado –le hago una mueca de disgusto y me dirijo a la oficina de Levi… no había pensado que le diría, así que en el camino invento algo.

Golpeo la puerta…

-Adelante –con su usual tono amargado… con razón le gusta el café con casi nada de azúcar.

-Buenas noches… heichou

-Te encantan los castigos, ¿verdad?

-No seas así, solo quería verte

-Pensé que me odiabas, como decidiste no hablarme en estos días

-Por favor, eso ya quedó en el pasado… ¿odiarte por eso? No seas ridículo –se me escapa una risa nerviosa. Levi se acerca silencioso a mí, sin dejar de observarme de pies a cabeza, hasta que nuestros rostros quedan a solo milímetros.

-Hueles a… café… -Mierda… el café que guarde en el bolsillo, olvidé guardarlo en mi habitación.

-Ah… debe ser… porque… -vamos inventa algo luego –porque… -Levi levantó una ceja poniéndome más nerviosa –porque me quedé ayudando en la cocina y derrame café en mi ropa por accidente.

-Ya veo… pensaba ir por un poco ahora… si quieres espera aquí – No espera… maldición… Mina está…

-¡Espera Levi! –traté de parecer calmada, pero era difícil. –Puedo ir yo por el café

-No, quédate aquí, no sabes cómo me gusta el café, solo dejo que Petra lo prepare por mí.

-¿Petra?

-Es una de mis subordinadas

-Ya veo -¿en qué estaba? Ah claro… ¡impidiendo que Levi salga! Pero ya iba en el pasillo.

-¡Heichou espere! –Se gira y aprovecho para colgarme en su cuello y darle un beso desesperado, el cual es correspondido por algunos segundos…

-Aquí pueden vernos, no seas idiota

-Perdón… -Tomo mí rostro y me mira a los ojos.

-No tardaré, espérame en la oficina, es una orden

-Sí, heichou… -se acabó… todo el café desperdiciado para nada. Al menos tenía el que estaba en mi bolsillo. Creo que lo prepararé y me sentaré a esperar mi muerte. En la oficina de Levi había una pequeña cocinilla, la utilicé para preparar los granos. También había un recipiente con azúcar, y como no era de extrañar, estaba casi lleno. No sé cómo soporta la amargura del café. Yo lo prefiero con mucha, mucha azúcar. Cuando el café está listo, lo sirvo en una pequeña taza y le agrego una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…quince cucharadas de azúcar.

-¡Delicioso! -¿Qué será de Mina? ¿La habrá encontrado Levi? ¿Ya estará muerta?... preguntas como esa surgían en mi cabeza, cuando siento la manilla de la puerta.

-Oi Alice, no sabes dónde está el… -Se queda mirando la taza en mis manos sin decir una palabra por algunos segundos. Al parecer Mina lo logró a tiempo, pero se suponía que si el plan resultaba, ahora yo debería estar huyendo de la escena del crimen.

-Levi, creo que se… acabó el café… y esto… es lo último –Me apresuro a tomar toda la taza soportando lo caliente que estaba –era lo último. Me sigue mirando como uniendo cabos sueltos, y una aterradora sombra cae desde su frente a sus ojos. Esa debe ser la señal para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-¿Esta es tu venganza, Alice? –si podríamos decir que sí. Se acerca lentamente con su mirada sombría. Sus ojos desprendían cierto brillo de locura, como Hanji, cuando habla sobre titanes y su anatomía. Esto se ve mal… debería correr, pero ¿por dónde? Levi esta obstaculizando mi salida por la puerta… y si me giro a la ventana… ¡no olvídalo! Él aprovechará esas milésimas de segundos para acuchillarte por la espalda. Asúmelo, estás bien jodida. Al menos sé que valió la pena

-Levi, ¿por qué no nos sentamos a hablar como gente civilizada? –Una sonrisa surge en sus labios y un aura maligna rodea todo su cuerpo… Levi sonrió… ¿sonrió? ¡LEVI SONRIÓ! Y ha sido lo más escalofriante que he visto en toda mi vida. Esto no es bueno, a la mierda la lógica, a correr se ha dicho.

Con todas mis fuerzas me levanto y corro a la puerta pasando por el lado de Levi, pero él sujeta mi brazo. Me desespero y comienzo a jalar hasta que mi chaqueta se sale y queda en sus manos. Salgo de la oficina con una velocidad que no sabía que tenía. En unos segundos estoy cruzando el campo de entrenamiento y veo a Mina a lo lejos. Cuando estoy a su lado agarro brazo y continúo corriendo mientras la arrastro conmigo.

-¿Qué pasó Alice?

-El plan salió perfecto

-¿Y por qué corres entonces?

-Porque sabe que yo lo hice.

-¡ ¿QUEEEE?! ¿Y también sabe que te ayudé?

-No, así que mejor apresúrate –aún siento su aura maligna tras nosotras. Llegamos a las habitaciones, entramos y cerramos la puerta exagerada y sonoramente despertando a casi todas las chicas.

-¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?

-Lo siento… Mikasa –le respondo jadeando

-Uhh… ¿ya es hora del desayuno?

-No Sasha, vuelve a dormir

-Hai –se escucha un ronquido

-¿Están bien?

-Si Krista, no te preocupes, mañana hablamos. –Mina se hecha en su cama y se hace la dormida. Trato de imitarla pero Mikasa agarra una de mis coletas.

-¿Dónde está tu chaqueta? –Lo había olvidado

-Mi cacheta… debo haberla olvidado en el campo de entrenamiento o en el comedor… mañana la buscaré… buenas noches Mikasa. Me apresuro a cubrirme con las sabanas y finjo un ronquido.

Mañana será un largo día…

Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo :D espero que les guste... la verdad no tengo idea si lo que bebe Levi es té o café y tampoco se si lo adora tanto, pero necesitaba una venganza no tan cruel n_n'... no duden en dejar sus reviews! me hacen muy feliz... no importa si es una opinion, crítica o cualquier tipo de comentario... aunque sin groserías por favor n_n'

gracias por leer! SAYONARA! :D

**patyto35: pensé que ya te habías aburrido de mi fic n_n' ... yo tampoco supero la muerte de Marco u.u**

**Eliza20: me alegra que puedas entretenerte con este humilde fic :'))**

**NenucaV: ajajajaj muchas gracias, que hermoso que te guste mi historia... la verdad nunca pensé en hacer cómico este fic, pero algo de humor no está mal.. gracias por leer :D**


	11. Chapter 11: dia inolvidable

Capítulo 11: Día inolvidable

El cielo cubierto de nubes apenas dejaba pasar algunos minúsculos rayos de luz solar; la mañana era fría. Claramente se podían escuchar cantos de aves. De vez en cuando una ráfaga agitaba mis coletas y me hacía cerrar los ojos para que la tierra no entrara en ellos.

Seis de la mañana y ya la mayoría se encontraba estirando su cuerpo y preparándose para el ejercicio.

Para muchos, este era un día ordinario, como todos los demás. Una mañana de entrenamiento, clases teóricas a medio día, una tarde agitada con los 3DMT y luego de la cena a dormir. Desearía que también fuera un día más para mí… no un día malditamente inolvidable.

Este día, alguna vez fue importante en mi vida. Aunque solo fueron dos años los que recuerdo mayormente. Un día alegre en el que podía jugar todo lo que quisiera con mis muñecas, comer muchos caramelos, y el único en el que el chocolate formaba parte de mis golosinas. Recuerdo ese sabor dulce, cálido e intenso. El chocolate era difícil de conseguir, por eso disfrutaba cada bocado de esa maravilla que mi padre me regalaba.

Por la tarde jugaba con mi única compañía; un adorable perrito. Aunque mamá nunca dejó que lo llevara a casa, le puse el nombre de Neos y lo alimente hasta la última vez que lo vi.

Luego de la tarde de juegos regresaba a casa para encontrarme con un gran pastel de frutas y crema. Disfrutábamos de él hasta quedar saciados para pasar a ver mi regalo, el que siempre era una muñeca nueva para mi reducida colección. Pero cuando cumplí cuatro años recibí dos regalos; una muñeca y un peine plateado con forma de mariposa.

"**Esto perteneció a mi abuela y luego a mi madre. Como fui el único hijo me lo heredaron esperando que yo tuviera una niña. Ahora esto te pertenece, Alice"**

Fueron las palabras de mi padre. Hasta el día de hoy lo conservo entre mis ropas.

Ese día sería siendo un hermoso recuerdo si al cumplir mi quinto año de vida él no nos hubiera dejado. Recuerdo escuchar ruidos por la madrugada. Me levante a ver qué ocurría. Mi padre llenaba un bolso con algunos objetos y fotografías. Me miró al darse cuenta de mi presencia, se acercó y besó mi frente –**Conserva el peine que te di, no dejes de luchar por tu vida ni un solo día, prometo que nos volveremos a ver, te amo pequeña, feliz cumpleaños**.- Luego de eso se fue y jamás volví a saber de él.

Mi madre calló en depresión. Pocas veces teníamos para comer. El dinero se acabó y lo único que teníamos era la ayuda de algunos vecinos y amigos de mi padre.

Pasó un año exacto y mi madre no lo soportó más. Se quitó la vida con un cuchillo en su habitación. Sin antes regalarme la última muñeca para mi colección. Una hecha a mano por ella. Era algo deprimente, pero tenía el olor de mamá.

Entré a la habitación para darle las gracias, pero al verla tirada no pude hacer nada más que salir corriendo de la casa. Corrí tanto que me perdí. Vagué por callejones varias horas, hasta que me desmayé por el cansancio. Cuando desperté ya era de noche y sentía el frío en mi cuerpo. Sentada en el piso me abracé a mis rodillas, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero ninguna lágrima calló. Solo escuchaba una palabra en mi cabeza. **Soledad**

Al día siguiente conseguí volver a casa. Desde lejos pude ver a algunos hombres de las tropas estacionarias reunidos fuera de ella. Uno de ellos cargaba el cuerpo de mamá. Quise correr a ellos y decirle que no se la llevaran, pero no tenía caso. Me resigne a esperar que se fueran para entrar en la casa y mirar por última vez la que fue mi humilde pero acogedor hogar. Recorrí las dos habitaciones; me recosté un rato en mi cama; fui a la cocina a comer un pedazo de pastel sobrante. Finalmente cogí todas mis muñecas y las metí a un pequeño baúl debajo de mi cama. Tomé el peine de mariposa y pensé en guardarlo también, pero recordé las palabras de mi padre: **Conserva el peine**… de algún modo, pensaba que llevándolo conmigo no estaría sola.

Salí de la casa mirando el interior por última vez. Recordando cada preciado momento vivido allí. Cada dulce palabra que mamá decía antes de irme a dormir. Las risas durante la cena. El olor a especias por la mañana. A pesar de mi corta edad recordaba esos momentos especiales, que varias veces me hicieron sentir la niña más feliz del mundo.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo. Algunos miraban extrañados y me preguntaban si estaba pérdida, solo los ignoraba y continuaba caminando. Entré a un callejón y encontré un hueco en la pared del fondo, el que conectaba con un cobertizo diminuto, en el que apenas cabían dos personas. Este sería mi nuevo hogar y mi refugio por muchos años.

* * *

Todo eso era lo que este día me recordaba. Por más que quisiera borrarlo de mi mente, recordaba cada maldita escena como si hubiera sido ayer.

Me limité a seguir el entrenamiento en silencio. Durante el almuerzo me senté alejada de todos. Nadie se acercó o me habló. No era mi primer cumpleaños en ese lugar. De seguro todo recuerdan muy bien mi cumpleaños número 18, en el que casi mato a Jean de los golpes por hacer que tirara mi bandeja. Por suerte ese día Levi se había ido a una expedición fuera de las murallas; no me hubiera hecho responsable de mis acciones hacia su peculiar forma de demostrarme cariño.

Sé que estas reacciones son infantiles e innecesarias. Han pasado varios años, ya no soy una niña para estos arrebatos de odio a la humanidad, pero aunque trate de contenerme no puedo superar aquel día.

El entrenamiento con los 3DMT se me hizo eterno. Preferí trabajar en solitario y descargar mi odio contra los titanes, preguntándome cada vez que realizaba un corte ¿por qué nos abandonó? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?... Pensé que éramos una familia feliz, si él no nos hubiera dejado, mamá seguiría con vida y tal vez no estaría aquí. Por otro lado, quizá hubiéramos muerto con la caída de Wall María. Son muchas las interrogantes que surgen de mi cabeza, y ya estaba agotada como para tratar de responderlas.

Algunos metros más adelante pude distinguir a Hanji y Levi parados en la rama de un árbol, mirándome fijamente. Pasé junto a ellos sin dejar de mirar el frente. No quería ni podía encararlos.

Sé que esto está mal… sé que logré preocuparlos, tanto a ellos como a mis amigos, pero este día causa en mi sensaciones que no ocurren en ningún otro. Es casi inexplicable, ni yo consigo entenderlo.

Me elevé sobre los árboles durante unos minutos más, hasta que decidí tomar un descanso. Bajé lentamente, disfrutando la brisa en mi rostro. Me senté apoyando mi espalda en el árbol y cerré los ojos a esperar a quien fuera que me estuviera siguiendo. Solo pasaron unos segundos y pude ver su figura delante de mí con los brazos en la cintura.

-Este es un día para que compartas con tus seres queridos y estés alegre, deberías saberlo

-Tu sabes muy bien por qué no es así –claro que lo sabía. Hace un año cuando ocurrió el accidente con Jean, Hanji me salvó de ser severamente castigada por el instructor. A cambió de eso me pidió explicaciones… dudé, pero finalmente terminé contándole casi toda mi vida, respondiendo así sus preguntas.

-Eso ya no es excusa, Alice. El fantasma del pasado te sigue atormentando, pero tú puedes detenerlo. Transforma ese horrible recuerdo en uno que valga la pena.

-No es tan sencillo.

-Es más fácil de lo que piensas… yo te ayudaré, y estoy segura de que el enano y tu amigos también ayudarán… ¿no lo crees también… Mina? –no me había dado cuenta de que Mina estaba detrás de un árbol cercano escuchando todo. Al escuchar su nombre se mostró y agachó la cabeza.

-No es lo que piensan… yo solo… pasaba por aquí –se giró para salir corriendo

-¡Detente! –mi voz sonó fuerte y seria –solo volteó la cabeza con una expresión de terror.

-¿Si… Alice-chan? –me acerqué hasta quedar cerca y poder abrazarla

-Lamento lo… lo de esta mañana ¿me perdonas… Mina? –de verdad estaba muy arrepentida y mi temblorosa voz lo demostraba.

* * *

**Flash Back:**

**Me levanté más temprano que los demás para estar un rato a solas. Caminé por todo el lugar algunos minutos. Cuando iba de regreso me topé a Mina que venía saliendo de la ducha.**

**-¡Buenos días Alice…Feliz cumpleaños! –La ignoré por completo pasando a su lado -¿Alice? ¿Qué te ocurre? –se acercó y tomó mi brazo. Mi reacción fue estúpida. Me giré y elevé bruscamente mi brazo para soltarme de su agarre y golpeé muy fuerte su rostro. Continué mirándola hasta ver un hilito de sangre saliendo por su nariz. Ninguna de las dos se movió, habló o respiró. Hasta que por fin me largué a correr a las habitaciones.**

**Fin flash Back**

* * *

-No te preocupes por eso, fui imprudente

-Claro que no, fui una idiota… soy una idiota por no poder controlar estos sentimientos de mierda

-Tranquila… -Hanji coloca una mano en mi hombro -¿y bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Dejarás que te ayudemos?

-¡Permítenos ayudarte Alice!... aun no entiendo totalmente lo que sucede, pero deseo que este sea un día lleno de alegrías para ti.

-Está decidido entonces… haremos de este uno de los mejores días de tu vida. –Hanji me sujeta de los hombros, sus ojos brillaban y su risa es contagiosa.

-Supongo… que está bien…

…

Eran las 4:00, Hanji me dijo que la esperara en mi habitación. El instructor ya debe estar pensando en un castigo por no estar entrenando junto a los demás. Estaba pensando en cómo serían dos semanas de ayuno cuando la segunda al mando abrió la puerta escandalosamente.

-Alice-chan, lo conseguí, tienes lo que queda del día libre. –al fin puedo respirar y sacar el castigo de mi cabeza

-Gracias, pero ¿para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué?-se acercó y sujeto el cuello de mi blusa ¿Piensas lucir así el día de tu cumpleaños? Hay que comenzar enseguida el arreglo de tu cabello y ver lo que te pondrás

-¿Qué tiene de malo esta ropa?

-No seas tonta, no pareces una dama con este uniforme

-¿Dama? –imágenes de chicas con vestidos largos y el cabello con peinados extravagantes vinieron a mi cabeza, lo que me causo escalofríos.

-Ya no eres una niña, hoy cumples 19 años, eres toda una mujer hecha y derecha, así que deberías vestirte y comportarte como tal.

-Pero Hanji-san…

-Nada de peros, ¿dónde guardas tus vestidos?

-Hanji-san…

-También deberías usar zapatos de acuerdo al color

-Hanji…

-Oh, ya sé ¡te haré un lindo peinado para que luzcas de maravilla!

-¡HANJI!

-Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

-Yo no tengo vestidos.

-¿No? Valla… eso es un problema, pero no tiene que ser un vestido… puedes usar otra ropa mientras sea linda… o si quieres te presto alguno de mis vestidos – ¿Hanji con vestido? ¿Qué clase de extraña dimensión era esa?

-Tampoco tengo otra ropa –ya comenzaba a exasperarme

-¿Qué cosas dices niña tonta? No me hagas reír –fingió una carcajada hasta que notó la seriedad en mi rostro

-Es verdad. Todos los años que viví en la calle me vestí con prendas rotas o sucias que las personas abandonaban en la basura. A veces tenía la oportunidad de lavarlas. Cuando llegué aquí y me entregaron mi uniforme, de inmediato me deshice de todo lo que traía puesto.

-Eso es terrible –miró el piso con expresión afligida –un momento ¿cómo demonios lo hacías con tu ropa interior?

-Pues lo mismo que con la otra ropa, y cuándo llegué, Mina y Krista tuvieron la amabilidad de regalarme algunas prendas. Claro que todo lo de Krista me quedó pequeño.

-Bueno, entonces cambio de planes –iba a preguntar qué significaba eso, pero ella se adelantó volviendo a sujetar mis hombros de esa manera particular que ella tenía para asustar a la gente. –Iremos al pueblo y compraremos ropa para ti.

No tuve derecho a poner peros. Estaba siendo arrastrada al establo para ir por nuestros caballos sin darme cuenta.

-Coloca las monturas a los caballos y espérame un momento, enseguida regreso –Se marchó fugazmente en dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

Este día de seguro ha sido uno de los más raros hasta ahora. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Realmente tenía buenos amigos. Aunque seguía temiendo por las escapadas de Hanji… ¿Qué demonios esa científica loca?

Hablando de demonios… no había podido hablar con Levi y darle mis disculpas por ignorarlo. Creo que mejor lo hago antes de irnos.

-Todo listo, podemos marcharnos

-Espera Hanji-san, antes necesito encontrar a…

-No hay tiempo –en milésimas de segundos me levantó y colocó torpemente sobre el caballo para que no intentara ningún intento de huida a última hora.

…

Llevábamos una buena parte del camino avanzado cuando gracias al cielo se me ocurrió esta brillante pregunta.

-Hanji-san… ¿a dónde vamos exactamente? –tira de las riendas de su caballo para que este se detenga y yo repito la acción.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta. Tenía pensado ir a Karanese, pero eso nos llevará más tiempo. Trost está más cerca.

-Entonces vamos a Trost

-Pero… en Karanese hay tiendas con ropa bellísima –junta las manos queriendo suplicar

-En mi caso, toda la ropa es bellísima. Será mejor ir a Trost

-Como quieras niña

Continuamos la cabalgata hacia el dicho distrito.

Luego de una hora y media de viaje nos encontramos en el centro del pueblo recorriendo tiendas. Hanji parece más interesada en tiendas con artículos científicos y libros.

-Adelántate y busca alguna tienda con ropa que te guste, enseguida voy

Camino dejando pasar unas cinco tiendas de ropa; la verdad es que el estilo de aquellas prendas no iban conmigo, además de la exagerada cantidad de dinero que costaba cada atuendo… aunque fuera un regalo no iba a permitir que Hanji gastara tales sumas en mí.

Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando distingo una pequeña tienda con enredaderas en sus costados, una pequeña ventana y la puerta pintada con varias tonalidades de verde. Parecía una casita de muñecas. Decido entrar.

-¿Te has decidido? –Me toma por sorpresa. Tiene esa maldita costumbre de aparecer por la espalda y hablarte al oído con voz de muerta.

-No, pero esta tienda se ve interesante… por cierto, ¿Qué llevas en esas bolsas? –Me giro a mirar curiosa las cuatro bolsas que llevaba

-Libros, antídotos, y algunos líquidos que si no son utilizados sabiamente podrían crear una explosión capaz de destruir todos los distritos dentro de Wall Rose –Eso logró alejarme rápidamente, sobre todo cuando una sonrisa siniestra brotaba en su rostro al mencionar la palabra **explosión.** –Como sea, entremos.

La tienda era pequeña comparada a las demás. En un costado se encontraba la ropa de hombre y al lado contrario la ropa de mujer. Me acerqué a los muchos atuendos y vestidos para escoger alguno. Fui uno por uno, pero ninguno me gustaba realmente.

-¿Necesita ayuda, señorita? –Un hombre se acercó con una gran sonrisa. Parecía de unos cincuenta, era bajo y gordinflón, tenía un aspecto amigable.

-La chica busca un lindo vestido, pero tiene gustos exigentes –Hanji se me adelantó como siempre.

-Pues, este es perfecto para una jovencita con su tono de piel –Acercó a mi cuerpo un vestido morado claro, pude notar que al sacarlo de los colgadores dejó al descubierto un vestido que no había visto. Me acerqué y lo sujeté delicadamente, era bastante sencillo; tenía un escote de corazón y no era muy largo. Celeste pálido desde el escote hasta un poco más debajo de lo que deberían ir las caderas y el resto blanco, también tenía un pequeño listón en el costado izquierdo. Por un momento pensé haber visto ese vestido en algún sitio, pero no podía recordarlo

-Creo que ella prefiere ese.

-Lo siento señorita, ese no está a la venta, es más bien para la buena suerte.

-¿Buena suerte? –pregunta Hanji

-Desde que tengo ese vestido que mis ventas han mejorado, y estamos hablando de muchos años atrás.

Realmente me decepcioné mucho, esperaba poder salir del lugar con algo que me gustara y no haber perdido el viaje

-Comprendo… pero ¿podría probármelo de todas formas? –el hombre me miró algo confundido

-Claro, pase a los probadores

Luego de batallar algunos minutos con el vestido, conseguí poner todo en su lugar. Me acerqué a un espejo y me observé cambiando mi expresión seria a una de sorpresa. Solté mi cabello crecido dejándolo caer por mis hombros. El vestido me quedaba a la perfección, pero eso no era lo que causaba que algunas lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos. Al fin podía recordarlo… en quien había visto esa prenda.

Una chica de más o menos mi edad. Su cabello era castaño rojizo, dejando ver algunas mechas rojas como el fuego cuando se paraba a la luz del sol. Sus ojos de un azul mar, contrastaban con su piel de porcelana. Sus labios y sus mejillas de un pálido rosa. Llevaba puesto el mismo vestido y sonreía dulcemente a la cámara.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Podía recordar a la perfección aquella foto que colgaba en una de las paredes de nuestra casa. Esa chica era mamá.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Hanji tomo mi mentón y logró que la mirara a los ojos.

-¿Lena?

-Usted… ¿la conocía?

-¿Conocer a quién? –Hanji se quedó mirando al hombre -¿Quién es Lena?

-Era mi madre…

-Ya veo, tú eras la pequeña que estaba pronta a nacer –me lo quedé mirando esperando una pronta explicación. –Te he confundido, realmente te pareces mucho a tu madre. Ella solía venir a visitarme junto a su marido, cuando tenían que realizar viajes a Trost. Recuerdo el día en que trajo este vestido, fue más o menos hace 20 años. Tenía una gran panza. Tenían algunos problemas de dinero y me ofreció su prenda más valiosa. Se la compré a un buen precio y se fue contenta junto con Julian. –Hanji me miró dudosa

-Mi padre… -respondí descifrando su mirada

-Y un gran hombre –Eso pensaba yo, hasta que decidió marcharse y dejarnos a nuestra propia suerte.

-No he querido vender este vestido, siento que me ha traído suerte desde que lo tengo, pero creo que nadie debería llevarlo más que tú.

-Muchas gracias señor –hago una reverencia y trato de contener las lágrimas.

-¿Cuánto cuesta? –pregunta Hanji sacando algunas monedas de plata de su chaqueta.

-Pueden llevárselo… no sería correcto revender el vestido a la hija de su primera dueña. Me gustaría volver a ver a esa mujer, era un encanto. –Hanji y yo nos miramos para saber cuál de las dos le daría la noticia.

-Lo siento mucho… pero mi madre –trago saliva antes de decirlo –ha fallecido

La expresión del hombre cambió fugazmente, pero trató de ocultarlo. –No me esperaba eso –Me miró nostálgico, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que quería ocultar. – ¿Y Julian?

-Se marchó de casa cuando tenía cinco años, nunca volví a verlo.

-Lo lamento

-Está bien, creo que ya lo he asumido –Me miro una vez más al espejo antes de notar que Hanji me mira con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa por mis últimas palabras.

-Bueno Alice, se nos hace tarde, quítate el vestido para que nos marchemos

Me lo quité cuidadosamente, no quería dañar el único recuerdo que tenía de mamá y que gracias a cielo había podido conseguir. Se lo paso a Hanji quien lo guarda en una de sus bolsas.

-Un momento, ¿no tenías cosas que podían explotar ahí adentro?

-No importa, se nos hace tarde, gracias por todo señor

-Espera… ¿cuál es su nombre? –me dirijo al simpático hombrecillo

-Walther… y usted… si no mal recuerdo sus padres querían llamar Alice al bebé si era una chica –una pregunta surgió en mi cabeza

-¿Y si era un chico?

-Patrick…

...

Nos marchamos de la tienda, yo muy callada y Hanji hablando de la inesperada experiencia, de lo hermoso que era el vestido y de cómo hubiera sido si en vez de Alice fuera Patrick.

-Tal vez yo sería tu novia y no ese enano gruñón –eso me hizo recordar al enano… lo extrañaba.-Oh, casi lo olvidaba, te compré zapatos, me guíe por la talla de tus botas del uniforme. Sacó un zapato celeste con un pequeño taco de la bolsa.

-Está muy lindo

-Tuve suerte de elegir ese color, combina con el vestido

Ya no había más compras que hacer así que cabalgamos a la base de entrenamientos a paso rápido. Esta vez solo tardamos una hora.

-Quiero que vayas a darte una ducha, te esperaré en tu habitación –y eso hice. Fui a los baños y me extrañó no encontrar a nadie por ahí, ya casi era la hora de la cena y los entrenamientos debieron haber acabado. Tal vez les dieron una ración extra con los 3DMT… y me salvé de eso.

Refregué mi cuerpo con fuerza para quitar cada partícula de suciedad. Dejé que el agua fría recorriera mi cuerpo. Ya estaba lista, pero quería disfrutar un poco más del relajante líquido. Por fin me digné a salir y Hanji me esperaba apoyada en la pared.

-Esto es para ti niña… si te verás como mujer, empecemos por lo básico –Levantó ropa interior negra y de encajes. Me sonrojé al verlo, aunque me agradaba la idea de usar eso.

-No era necesario

-Claro que si tonta, colócate esto y el vestido. Los zapatos están aquí… y por cierto revisa tus cajones, nos vemos en la cena. –Se despide agitando su mano y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Me dirijo a los cajones que solían estar vacíos para encontrarlos llenos con blusas, faldas, ropa interior y algunos accesorios.

"Gracias Hanji-san"

Coloco la ropa interior en su lugar, luego calzo los zapatos que me quedan a la perfección y finalmente entro en el vestido. La tela era suave y delgada, no correspondía a esta época del año, pero se sentía cálido. Los recuerdos de mamá vinieron a mí y una sonrisa opacó las lágrimas que rodaban por mis pálidas mejillas. Me dirijo al cajón donde guardé el peine de mariposa esta mañana, para encontrarme con varios prendedores y peines de diferentes diseños, además algo de maquillaje. Jamás terminaría de agradecerle esto a esa loca. Me decido por el peine de mariposa. Me pongo brillo en los labios y un poco de rosa en las mejillas, para que se viera natural. La verdad nunca antes había usado maquillaje, pero había visto como algunas de las chicas se lo aplicaban cuando iban al pueblo.

No había espejo, pero me miro en el reflejo de la ventana para acomodar mi cabello. Lo llevo semi amarrado y sujeto con el peine. Algunos mechones se salen de su lugar, pero eso me gusta, nunca me han gustado esos peinados perfeccionistas que tiran y tiran el cabello.

Camino al comedor para saciar al monstruo que había en mi estómago. Pero algo andaba mal, no había visto a nadie desde que llegué. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando alguien me sujetó por la espalda y cubrió mis ojos. Me asusté y de inmediato comencé a forcejear.

-Tranquila Alice, soy yo

-¿Maro? Déjame ver

-Ya, no seas impaciente, espera un poco –me hace caminar al frente y tropiezo con una piedra. Continúo caminando torpemente confiando en que Marco no me soltará

-Ya casi llegamos

-Marco…

-¿Si?

-Lamento lo de la otra vez… yo… -No soltó mi cintura ni destapó mis ojos.

-No te preocupes por eso, será mejor que todo siga como antes ¿no lo crees?

-Claro –eso me tranquiliza, al menos eso estaba solucionado. No quería seguir toda la vida indiferente hacia Marco. Lo quería mucho y extrañaba compartir con él.

-¿Estás lista?

-¿Para qué…? –

-¡SORPRESA! –destapa mis ojos, me cuesta abrirlos por completo hasta que por fin los veo. Todos mis amigos reunidos en el comedor. Un gran pastel de frutas en la mesa central y algunos bocadillos.

-Chicos… -mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero las sequé antes de que cayeran – ¡gracias!

Se acercan uno por uno deseándome un feliz cumpleaños y abrazándome cariñosamente, a excepción de Mikasa y Jean que se limitaron a sonreírme. No necesitaba un abrazo de ellos, sus expresiones lo decían todo y yo estaba realmente agradecida de tener esos amigos

-¿Qué les parece si probamos el pastel?

-Buena idea Sasha –recordé que moría de hambre –se ve delicioso

-La receta me la dio mi padre, espero que te guste

-Gracias Sasha, no esperaba menos de ti.

-Bueno, comamos entonces –Marco se acercó al pastel con un cuchillo y comenzó a repartir en platos a todos.

Fueron un par de horas de comer, charlar, contar anécdotas, reír, divertirse. Todo parecía perfecto, pero una pieza clave faltaba para que mi felicidad estuviera completa. Él no estaba por ningún lado. Sé que no debe ser de los que le interesen esas "estupideces" como el diría, pero al menos un saludo estaría bien.

-Chicos, ya es hora de dormir, mañana tienen el doble de entrenamiento –se pudieron sentir los quejidos de todos, lo que me causó risa.

-Gracias por todo esto chicos, realmente me han hecho muy feliz… lamento haberlos preocupado… -reímos por algunos minutos más hasta que comenzaron a marcharse a sus habitaciones.

-¿No vienes Alice?- Mina se detuvo en la puerta al ver que yo seguía quieta al medio del comedor.

-Puedes irte Mina, necesito hablar con Alice.

-Bien, nos vemos entonces. Espero que hayas disfrutado esta pequeña celebración

-Claro que si –me acerco para abrazarla cariñosamente. Sale del comedor y solo nos quedamos Hanji y yo.

-Gracias por todo Hanji-san, has conseguido alegrar este día

-Aún falta un pequeño… -junta el dedo índice con el pulgar simulando algo reducido- pequeño y gruñón detalle.

-Pensé que estaría aquí

-Él no es de celebraciones o cosas por el estilo, ve de una vez –me la quedo mirando unos segundos. Comprendo a la perfección y me doy media vuelta para avanzar al lugar que sus ojos señalan.

-Buenas noches Hanji-san

-Buenas noches niña –no importa cuántos años tenga, seguirá llamándome así

Camino al campo de entrenamiento, luego comienzo a trotar, y no estoy segura en que momento comienzo a correr. Quería saltar y colgarme de su cuello, pero mi reacción fue diferente cuando lo vi parado mirando a la nada. Solo me detuve esperando que volteara. Cuando lo hizo abrió mucho los ojos… había olvidado que tenía puesto el vestido. Me sonrojé y apreté los puños a medida que se acercaba.

-Tsk, ¿quieres parecer una mujer vestida de esa forma?

-Idiota –levanté mi mano para encajarla en su rostro, pero la detuvo y aprovecho esto para atraerme fuertemente a su cuerpo, fundiéndonos en un cálido abrazo.

-Levi…

-Te ves hermosa –Mi sonrojo se convirtió en un incendio que se expandía por todo mi rostro, colocó una mano en mi mentón y automáticamente cerré los ojos. -¿Qué sucede?

-Na…nada –estaba temblando. Esta era mi reacción por esas simples palabras que varios habían dicho en el comedor, pero que nada provocaron en mí… hasta ahora. Me sujeta del brazo y caminamos hasta un tronco hueco. Se agacha y saca algo del interior. Una caja mediana color negro, rodeada por un listón plateado. La coloca en mis manos sin dejar de mirarme

-Feliz cumpleaños…

-Gracias… Levi –no me lo esperaba realmente. Quito la tapa y enseguida mis ojos se abren como platos. No podía creer lo que veía. Piel blanca como la nieve, ojos azul intenso, labios de un rojo pálido, pestañas largas y negras. Su cabello dorado caía como una cascada por su espalda hasta llegar a los tobillos. Traía puesto un vestido violeta con encajes y unos zapatitos negros muy brillantes. Tenía cierto parecido con Krista; era la esencia de una diosa.

Mis piernas temblaban hasta que no pude más y caí de rodillas sujetando la muñeca muy fuerte contra mi pecho. Las lágrimas se convirtieron rápidamente en un llanto incontrolable. Los recuerdos de mamá con su olor a miel y especias; y papá con su olor a café invadieron mi mente. Esos pocos años en los que fui la niña más feliz del mundo. Jugaba con mis muñecas hasta quedarme dormida y ser cargada por papá hasta mi cama. Despertaba con los rayos del sol pegando en mis párpados para correr a darles un abrazo de buenos días a mis padres. Es fue la mejor etapa de toda mi vida, y Levi la había traído de vuelta junto con esta muñeca.

Al fin lo comprendía. No tenía caso dejarme vencer por la soledad. Ya no estaba sola. Todos los chicos estaban para mí. Hanji y Levi me protegían a su modo. Además papá y mamá velaban por mí de donde fuera que estaban.

-¿Alice? –levanté el rostro regalándole la mirada más dulce y alegre que mi corazón me permitía.

-Gracias por esto Levi –coloqué la muñeca en la caja y me levanté rodeando su cuello –Te amo- fue casi un susurro. Nos quedamos así un par de minutos hasta separarnos y mirarnos. Su mirada era seria, pero serena. La mía era risueña.

-Deberías ir a dormir, ha sido un largo día. Esa loca de Hanji… ella medio la idea de la muñeca. Tsk, tenía razón. –No aguanto la risa y me cubro la boca con las manos para no soltar carcajadas más fuertes.

-¡Está loca!... pero es mi loca favorita.

-Buenas noches –posa sus labios sobre los míos con un tierno e inocente beso.

-Buenas noches, Levi-heichou.

Tomo mi regalo y camino a las habitaciones. Este seguía siendo un día inolvidable, pero ahora lo esperaría con ansias todos los años.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, el capítulo se me alargó sin darme cuenta n_n'. La fecha de cumpleaños de Alice será hoy, 14 de marzo. Quería preguntarles algo… una amiga me propuso la idea del lemmon. Sería el primero que escribo, pero no estaría mal hacer el intento, después de todo es una historia de amor que en algún momento tendría que llegar a eso o.o , y bueno ¿Qué piensan? Espero sus opiniones, comentarios, críticas… si les gusto o no les gusto o lo que sea. Amo los reviews *u***

**Gracias por leer…Nos leemos! SAYONARA!**

**Patyto35: Gracias por seguir! :D no te decepcionaré**

**Eliza20: gracias por tus reviews y por estar desde el inicio conmigo. Me encantan tus fics *U* ¡!**


	12. Chapter 12: Relación

Capítulo 12: Relación

-No puedo creer que por fin haya llegado este día –la diosa de cabello rubio y ojos color cielo mantiene una mirada fija en lo profundo del bosque.

-Técnicamente no ha llegado, aún falta un día

-No seas aguafiestas Ymir, y deja de matar la ilusión de la pobre chica. –Sasha respondía mientras se acerca a nosotros con algunos panes rodeados por sus brazos.

-Tengo entendido que hoy es la graduación, y nos dirán quiénes fueron los diez primeros de la clase… solo ellos podrán ser parte de la policía militar. Mañana elegiremos a cual rama de la milicia perteneceremos.

-Así es Armin, pero ¿nos les causa una sensación de nerviosismo el conocer a los diez mejores? –Esta vez fue Eren el que responde.

-Tengo una idea de quienes pueden ser, de seguro yo no estoy entre ellos –Marco se rasca la nuca con esa expresión tierna en su rostro que tanto me gusta. – ¿Tu qué piensas Alice?

Me mantenía totalmente concentrada en cierto sujeto moreno que entablaba, al parecer una muy aburrida conversación con mi querida cuatro ojos, ya que él solo miraba las nubes como si fueran lo más interesante de este universo.

-¿Alice?

-¿Qué pasa Mina?

-¿A qué fracción de la milicia te unirás?

-Creo a verlo mencionado el primer día que llegué a este lugar

-Pero en ese entonces tenías dos opciones, si no me equivoco –Menciona Eren. Hablar sobre este tipo de cosas siempre lo emocionaba más de la cuenta. No pensaba que realmente lo recordara.

-Pues… no tiene mucha importancia ahora. Mañana es el gran día

-Si pero…

-¿¡Qué mierda creen que hacen basuras!? Muevan sus asquerosos culos y vuelvan al entrenamiento en este mismo instante… ¡Braus! VUELVA AQUÍ CON ESA COMIDA.

El alboroto logró que Levi se girara a ver qué ocurría. En el instante en que cruzamos las miradas el leve sonrojo que tenía hace un rato se expandió pintando todo mi rostro. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y sentí un cosquilleo en la espalda que me hizo tambalear.

Hace algún tiempo que tenía esta sensación cada vez que se trataba de Levi. Se supone que estas cosas ocurren al principio de una relación… pero fue todo lo contrario en mi caso. Cuando esto comenzó solía mostrarme segura de mi misma la mayor parte del tiempo; trataba de intimidarlo, cosa que realmente nunca resultó. También me ponía a su nivel sosteniéndole la mirada de una manera penetrante para ver quién de los dos lo soportaba más. Incluso tuve el valor de jugarle esa broma del café, sabiendo que podía morir en el intento.

Pero eso cambió. La chica segura, arrogante e intimidante se esfuma cada vez que el Heichou decide hacer su aparición, transformándome en una Alice torpe, tímida y vergonzosa.

Este drástico cambio no provino de la nada… tiene una muy lógica y maldita explicación.

.

* * *

_**Flash Back:**_

Era un día cálido. Nos encontrábamos almorzando un delicioso plato de arroz con verduras para retomar las fuerzas pérdidas durante la mañana.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo, Hannah? –Un moreno alto tomaba asiento junto a la chica de cabellos castaños, haciéndola sonrojar notoriamente.

-Ya… está mejorando… no tienes de que preocuparte Franz –El brazo derecho de Hannah estaba completamente vendado ya que había sufrido una fractura leve durante uno de los entrenamientos en el bosque

-¿Estás segura? Desde ahora no quiero que te alejes de mi –El chico también se sonrojo mientras decía estas palabras, pero no era nada comparado al tomate en que se había convertido la cara de Hannah.

-Graa…gra…gracias

-Eres diestra… así no podrás comer. Abre la boca por favor – Franz llenó la cuchara con arroz ofreciéndole a probar.

Todos observábamos la escena un poco incómodos y sonrojados. Esos dos siempre se las daban de tórtolos, aunque decían que no había nada entre ellos.

-Este no es lugar para que anden de novios, hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparse –Gracias Eren, estaba a punto de decir lo mismo… hasta que recordé mi situación actual.

-¡No!… espera… no somos novios… ¡Auch! –Hannah negó con la cabeza y moviendo los brazos, esto le causó dolor haciendo que Franz la sentara nuevamente y le preguntara unas dos mil veces si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué éramos exactamente Levi y yo?

Si no mal recuerdo llevamos en esta "relación" dos años… o quizá un poco más… o un poco menos. No estoy segura… no existe una fecha que me haga recordarlo. Pero aun así no somos precisamente novios, o una pareja. Muy pocos saben de esto. Hanji fue la primera en enterarse, Mikasa se enteró sola, Mina terminó sabiéndolo por mí, y si no me equivoco el comandante Erwin también lo sabe, porque en una de sus últimas visitas se me acercó para hablar un "asunto importante" que Levi no debía escuchar. Nos alejamos un poco de los demás, y lo único que me dijo fue: "Te pido que cuides de él, es un hombre hecho y derecho, pero a veces incluso él más fuerte de la humanidad necesita el apoyo de alguien como usted". Luego de eso se retiró en su corcel.

Hanji me había dicho algo similar una vez… pero fue más como: "Ese enano idiota y amargado puede ser un ogro desgraciado, torturador y castigador compulsivo, imbécil, engreído, jodido de la cabeza, fanático de la limpieza y tal vez el hijo del mismísimo demonio… pero hace mucho tiempo que no veía ese brillo en sus ojos… sobre todo cuando habla de una **mocosa idiota**. Cuida de él, Alice."

Sin duda quería cuidar de Levi desde que tuve aquella pesadilla con los titanes. Quiero hacerlo feliz y demostrar abiertamente lo que siento por él. Ser una pareja y compartir más que unas horas durante la noche en el campo de entrenamiento. Pero ¿cómo se si eso es lo que esa misteriosa sombra quiere?

Antes no me importaba realmente que esto fuera oficial, pero se ha transformado en una inquietud a medida que pasa el tiempo.

He escuchado a varias chicas hablar sobre Levi de lo apuesto y fuerte que es… y esas mierdas. Incluso idean planes para poder llamar su atención. Estas son el tipo de cosas que causan en mí una sensación desconocida. Como si mi subconsciente se apoderara totalmente de mi cuerpo; aprieto puños y dientes, enfocando mi radar hacia la cerda que se atrevió a nombrar a Mi Levi y me dirijo a ella con la más inocente intención de volarle unos cuantos dientes, pero justo antes de hacer una estupidez, mi conciencia reacciona gritándome: "hazlo y te atendrás a las consecuencias del instructor y del mismísimo Levi"

Después del almuerzo fui con Hanji a contarle esto que sentía, pero ella solo reaccionó riendo, chillando y sujetándose el estómago.

-En verdad eres una mocosa ingenua. Ese sentimiento de muerte sádica que te envuelve cuando otra chica habla del enano, es conocido por los humanos como **celos.**

-Es asqueroso

-Lo sé, es un sentimiento de mierda, pero muy común, sobre todo entre novios.

-Levi y yo no somos…

-Es una forma de decirlo. De todas formas son una pareja

-Supongo –miré con expresión desolada por la ventana de la oficina de Hanji. Estaba confundida

-Ya lo comprendo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te pones celosa porque las otras chicas no saben que tú y el enano están juntos. ¿Crees que trataran de seducirlo o algo por estilo?

Realmente no había pensado en algo como "seducirlo". Eso hizo que me sintiera peor.

-No lo se

-No seas ridícula. Ni que fuera un título el ser llamada la novia de Levi. Él no es un tipo al que le interesen mucho esas cosas. Por algo se ha fijado en ti y ha decidido entregarte su amor.

¿Entregarme su amor? Pero si jamás ha dicho que me ama. La única que lo dice soy yo. Como sea, creo que esta conversación no me está sirviendo mucho.

-Tienes razón Hanji-san, nos vemos luego.

-Espera niña… -muy tarde, ya iba en dirección al bosque cuando mis ojos presenciaron algo repugnante…

-Levi- heichou, por favor venga conmigo, quiero mostrarle algo- Anika Ducke… nunca me agradó realmente, es terca, orgullosa y engreída. Admito que es bastante linda, su cara es adorable, parecida a la de Christa; sus cabellos son castaños y no muy largos. Siempre lleva un cintillo rosa y muchas pulseras en sus muñecas. Pero, ¿de qué demonios le sirve ser bonita si es una maldita perra roba hombres?

-Escucha mocosa, no estoy de turno, vete a molestar a Hanji.

-Pero heichou –le hace un ridículo puchero –solo quiero que me acompañe al bosque y me enseñe sus habilidades con el 3DMT. Tiene que ser usted, porque nadie es tan bueno en esa disciplina. Diga que sí.

-No, vete de una vez –Siempre que Anika trataba de llevárselo él se negaba, incluso parecía molesto. Eso me tranquilizaba, pero quien sabe qué cosas hará esa mocosa para llamar la atención de Levi.

Se me ocurrió la más estúpida idea luego de presenciar la escena…

-¡Levi-heichou! –Grite acercándome y agitando la mano sobre mi cabeza. Ambos giraron a mirarme. Levi muy serio y Anika con el ceño fruncido… de seguro porque estaba interrumpiendo su "cita" con el heichou.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puede acompañarme? Quiero mostrarle algo

-¡Oye espera! –Anika sujetó la mano con que pensaba agarrar el brazo de Levi –Mi querido heichou iba acompañarme ahora mismo, no interrumpas.

Está bien, si en algún momento pensé en perdonar a esta chica por tocar lo ajeno, esa piedad acaba de esfumarse junto con mi paciencia. La agarre del cuello de su camisa con una mano, levantándola algunos centímetros del piso. No sé si era muy liviana o yo estaba pasando por aquella metamorfosis, que hacía surgir una fuerza sobrehumana cuando algo me sacaba de quicio.

-¡Escúchame bien mocosa de mierda, que no se te ocurra volver a acercártele… Levi es mí…

-Bájala en este preciso instante –No estaba gritando, pero su voz sonó tan fuerte que me dieron escalofríos.

-Pero heichou…

-Ahora, Siegman – ¿Me llamó por mi apellido? Una sombra cubrió mis ojos antes de soltar a la chica y dejarla caer el piso algo asfixiada.

-Maldita loca –se sujetaba el cuello, mientras Levi la ayudaba a levantarse. ¿Por qué la ayudaba a ella? Y ¿por qué me miraba como si fuera un maldito titán?

-Después hablaremos de esto, ahora vete y deja de causar problemas.

Me giré para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Voltee un poco sobre mi hombro, y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Anika era llevada por Levi hacia la enfermería. Uno de sus brazos rodeando su cintura, mientras que el brazo de la castaña abrazaba sus hombros… ella volteó para sonreírme siniestramente antes de apegarse más al moreno.

Sentí una dolorosa punzada en el pecho y mis piernas cedieron hasta caer de rodillas al césped. ¿Por qué lloraba?... ¿Tristeza? ¿Rabia? ¿Soledad? ¿Decepción?... ¿Celos?

.

.

Creo que todas las anteriores…

Me levanté penosamente tropezando con mis propios pies y comencé a correr sin rumbo. Ni si quiera podía ver, las lágrimas nublaban mis ojos. Llevaba un buen camino recorrido, cuando tropecé con una piedra. Mi rostro iba directo al suelo pero unas manos grandes y fuertes detuvieron el impacto.

-¿Qué te pasó? -Marco me sujetaba de los hombros con un rostro sorprendido y preocupado.

Ya no aguantaba más estos sentimientos que me hacían parecer débil. Estaba harta de soportar las miradas y palabras estúpidas que Anika le dirigía a Levi. Incluso tuvo el maldito valor de decirle un día: "¡Estoy completamente enamorada de usted! Sin duda lo conquistare, cueste lo que cueste." Luego de eso le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue saltando como idiota. A veces se lastima a propósito en los entrenamientos para ser cargada por Levi a la enfermería. Lo peor es que él no le dice nada… trata de evitarla la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando no lo consigue solo cede a los caprichos de esa mocosa.

-¡Estoy harta de esta mierda Marco! –grité con todas mis fuerzas y me aferré desesperada a su cuello, cayendo los dos a suelo. El correspondió a mi abrazo y me sujeto muy fuerte de la espalda apegándome a su gran cuerpo. Las lágrimas se transformaron en sollozos y luego en un llanto imparable. Me ahogaba cada vez que trataba de hablar. Tenía ganas de golpear y romper todo a mi paso; como si Marco pudiera percibirlo me apretó más contra su pecho, calmando un poco lo sofocada que estaba.

-Tranquila… me tienes a mí. Nunca te dejaré Alice. No he dejado de amarte y nunca lo haré. –Me separé un poco de su cuerpo luego de lo último; me había tomado por sorpresa. Con una mano sujetó mi mentón, luego acariciando mi mejilla dijo –No importa que este amor no sea correspondido, te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, pero por favor no llores de esa manera, me rompes el corazón. Sonríe, aunque sea un poco… para mí

Las lágrimas seguían rodando por mis mejillas sonrojadas. Sin mucho esfuerzo le regalé una pequeña sonrisa. Sujetó mis manos y nos levantamos. Sin soltarnos nos miramos algunos segundos.

Realmente me gustaba Marco. Este chico merecía a una mujer perfecta. No a mí. No a una chica terca y estúpida que amaba a su superior, a pesar de tener a un verdadero ángel que le ofrecía el mundo.

-Gracias –fueron las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar –gracias…

-No hay por qué. –Ni si quiera me preguntó lo que me pasaba, solo se giró y comenzó a caminar – ¿No deberías hablar con él?

¿Qué?...

Pude distinguir apoyado en la muralla de la enfermería una oscura sombra cruzada de brazos mirando hacia mí, serio. Marco volteó un poco sobre su hombro dedicándome una mirada triste…

Él también lo sabía…

-Espera…

-Tranquila, dije que siempre estaría para ti –sonrió una última vez y siguió su camino, pasando junto a Levi.

Realmente no quería hablar con él, pero no pude evitar que mis piernas se movieran en su dirección. Me mantuve de frente, pero mirando hacia abajo. No sabía que debía decir. Debe haber visto toda la escena, y reaccionará igual que la última vez. ¿Debería pedir perdón?... pero si no hice nada realmente, solo me desahogué con Marco. Él era el que se había marchado abrazando a esa mocosa…

Estaba a punto de decirle sus cuantas verdades, cuando en milésimas de segundo me sujeto fuertemente de los brazos apegándome a su cuerpo. Con una mano acariciaba mi cabeza y con la otra se aferraba firmemente a mi cintura.

-Lo siento…

Nada más que eso basto para que mi mundo se girara por completo e imaginara que todo era producto de mi imaginación… un sueño simplemente.

-¿Qué dijiste? –No es que no lo hubiera escuchado… pero quería asegurarme de no estar volviéndome loca.

-Tsk… no me hagas repetirlo…

-Pero…

-¡Lo siento! ¿Entiendes? No pensé que esa mocosa te hiciera sentir celos… eres una idiota. No deberías compararte con ella…ni con nadie. Hace tiempo que te notaba rara… podrías a verme dicho que te ponías celosa

-¿Celosa…? –Los colores se me subieron al rostro. No quería reconocer que estaba celosa de esa niña. Además ¿cómo mierda supo que eso era lo que me pasaba?...

Fue cuando mi cabeza se giró instintivamente a la ventana de la enfermería para ver a Hanji. Sonreía de manera triunfal.

Si no se tratara de la segunda al mando, tal vez aplicaría otra de mis ingeniosas venganzas contra ella.

-Levi…yo no…

-Escucha mocosa –carraspeo un poco –si tanto te complica lo que piensen o quieran los demás… entonces creo que no estaría mal… que seas mi novia. Aunque sigo pensando que estas cosas son ridículas.

¿Eso sonaba como una propuesta? No tuve tiempo para pensarlo porque ya me encontraba casi estrangulándolo de la emoción…

-Hasta que te dignaste a pedírmelo, idiota.

-Tsk, deja de fastidiar mocosa –Se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada. Lo tomé desprevenido cuando le di un tierno y corto beso, el que ni si quiera alcanzó a corresponder, mirándome luego con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes.

-Vuelve a tu entrenamiento ahora… y trata de no matar a ninguna chica en el camino.

-Haré el intento heichou… ¿nos vemos…?

-Después de la cena

-Claro… hasta luego -me giré y comencé a trotar al campo de entrenamiento.

En el camino me crucé con Hanji… ¿No se suponía que estaba en la enfermería?

-Veo que estás mejor niña

-Supongo que gracias… haberle dicho que me ponía celosa no fue de lo mejor, ¿pero decirle que me propusiera ser su novia? No era para tanto…

-¿Novia?

-Pero si usted se lo dijo…

-Claro que no, lo único que le dije al enano es que no fuera tan atento con otras mujeres o si no tendrían problemas.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-¡Espera niña! –me sujeto de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme -¿A caso te pidió que fueras su novia? ¿Así tal cual?

-Bueno… no fue tan así, pero supongo que ahora si somos oficialmente… novios –muy sonrojada en 3…2…1…

-¿Quién lo diría? Ese enano… a veces es todo un misterio. –miró nostálgicamente una pequeña flor que brotaba a sus pies.

-¿Hanji?

-Como sea… ¡te felicito Alice! aunque te compadezco por tener que soportar a ese sujeto

-No creo que sea un problema… después de todo, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

Levi caminó hacia mí sin dejar de mirarme. Se puso de frente y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-No te desconcentres, vuelve al entrenamiento –dicho esto me besó y se giró para volver con Hanji, quien miraba la escena con la boca abierta, al igual que… TODOS. Él único que no nos tomaba atención era Keith; su única preocupación era estar sentado sobre Sasha mientras ella hacía lagartijas.

No era la primera vez que hacía esto en público. Es un poco incómodo, y que todos nos miren me hace sentir algo de vergüenza, pero con el tiempo le he ido tomando costumbre. Sin duda mi mayor satisfacción es cuando la cara de Anika se desfigura por los celos.

Ahora que lo notó me está mirando con cara arpía. Paso junto a ella, cierro un ojo y le saco la lengua queriendo decir "en tu cara mocosa". Su respuesta es levantar el dedo del medio. Solo la ignoro y sigo trotando hasta que el instructor nos ordena detenernos para seguir con flexiones de brazo. Para ese entonces Sasha ya estaba inconsciente y Krista trataba de reanimarla poniendo cerca de su nariz un trozo de pan.

-¡Cuerpo al suelo novatos!

-¡Si señor! –En eso estaba, cuando siento un peso considerable en mi espalda, lo que me hace caer de cara en la tierra.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Trato de girar la cabeza para ver una figura sentada en mi espalda con las piernas cruzadas.

-Haz las flexiones… ¡ahora!

-¡No puedo contigo arriba idiota!

-Tendrás que poder. No por ser mi… novia –siempre le cuesta decir esa palabra –esto será más fácil para ti.

-¡Pero si nadie más tiene a un enano sentado en su espalda!

-¡Empieza! 1… 2… Eso no cuenta, estira bien los brazos o lo harás todo de nuevo… 1…2…3.

-¡AHHHHH! Me las vas a pagar…

-4…5… Te dije que estires bien los brazos

-Pobre Alice –escuché decir a Mina

-A este paso no llegará a la graduación –Esta vez fue Hannah

Creo que meditaré seriamente el hecho de entrar a las tropas de reconocimiento si este enano se encuentra en ellas.

-¡No dije que te detuvieras!

...

* * *

**Hi! Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y perdón por la demora… el tiempo se acorta cuando entras a clases **

**Si tienen algún comentario, crítica, propuesta, o lo que quieran decir, por favor no lo duden y dejen un reviews para esta mortal… me hacen muy feliz :') **

**Pronto habrá un nuevo capítulo..**

**SAYONARA!:D**

**patyto35****: Me complace saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior:)) soy muy feliz con tus reviews… gracias por estar desde el principio conmigo. Pronto habrá más amor! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo…nos leemos ¡! n.n**

**Eliza20****: También creo que ese enano debería hacerle caso a Hanji más seguido! Aunque esté loca .-. …. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado…. Y oye tu! Sigue con tu fic! Me tienes muy impaciente :S ..nos leemos y suerte con todo.**

**I'veCreatedAMonster****: Ya que eres como una especie de Sempai n_n' te dedico este capítulo… aunque la verdad nosé en cuál vas xd pero cuando llegues ojalá que te guste… gracias por tus reviews! **

**Ya te lo dije antes, pero por favor, continua con tu fic! Rivetra forever! :33 Muchos saludos!**

**.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han dado a favorito y follow :')**


	13. Chapter 13: Batalla

Capítulo 13: Se desata la batalla

.

.

.

_**¿Por qué?**_

-Recibimos noticias de que la ofensiva ha sido aniquilada

_**¿Por qué?**_

-La compuerta ha sido destruida y los titanes han invadido la ciudad

_**¿Por qué de nuevo?**_

-Esto significa que el titán acorazado puede atacar en cualquier momento y destruir la compuerta interior

_**¿Por qué ahora?**_

-Los guardias de la zona frontal ya están en combate. Nuestra misión es ¡defender Wall Rose hasta que cada civil haya evacuado!

_**Te necesito…**_

-¡Rompan filas!

-¡Si señor!

_**Levi…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Flash Back**

-¿No puede ser mañana?

-¿Crees que depende de mí, idiota?

-No, pero…

-Fue idea de Erwin, tenía planeada esta expedición hace bastante tiempo, pero necesitaba la autorización del rey

-Que oportuno –lo miró con el ceño fruncido y un deje de tristeza y decepción en los ojos

-No me mires así mocosa

-Es un día especial, y no estarás…

-Tsk… ¿qué mierda tiene de especial el día en que te entregaras a una inminente muerte?

-Gracias por la motivación

-Y eso no es nada… espera a escuchar el motivador discurso de Erwin

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mañana lo sabrás –toma mi mentón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar acercándome hasta quedar a incómodos milímetros de distancia. -¿Estás realmente segura de esto?

-Sí, ya lo he decidido

-Aun tienes tiempo de arrepentirte

-No me arrepentiré

-Entiende que esto no es un juego

-¿Crees que no me lo tomo enserio, Levi? –Me suelto de su agarre. Entiendo su preocupación, pero me está subestimando… para variar.

Clavó su mirada en lo profundo del oscuro bosque. Suspiró y movió la cabeza en signo de negación.

-Sé que podré protegerte, pero el futuro en la legión de reconocimiento es muy incierto. Estarías más segura en la policía militar

-Esta opción la escogí el día que salvaste mi vida y no daré marcha atrás. Acabaré con todos esos malditos titanes.

-Tsk, suenas como ese mocoso escandaloso

-¿Eren?... él también se unirá a la legión, junto con Mikasa y Armin

-Tres idiotas que podrían salvarse han escogido el suicidio. Esto no se ve todos los años… como tampoco se ve un primer lugar compartido… ¿esa mierda es legal?

Me encogí de hombros. Tampoco tenía idea que pudiera haber dos cadetes en el primer lugar. **"Primer lugar Mikasa Ackerman"**. Estaba tan feliz por Mikasa cuando escuché que decían su nombre que no pude notar que la frase completa era: Primer lugar Mikasa Ackerman y Alice Siegman…

Pasaron al menos 30 segundos en los que no tuve reacción y Levi tuvo que ir a mi encuentro para decirme que dejara de hacer el ridículo y diera un paso adelante.

-Estoy seguro de que ese sucio de Erwin se aprovechará de esta situación

-Y eso no es todo. Sospecho que Connie, Thomas y los otros también elegirán esta fracción de la milicia.

-Alice…

-No daré un paso atrás, ahórrate tu comentario pesimista –lo sujeto de los hombros empujándolo y cayendo ambos en el suave césped que a esas horas ya estaba cubierto de rocío nocturno. Estampo un suave beso sobre sus dulces labios y me separó recostando mi cara en su pecho. Nos quedamos así unos minutos. –Prométeme que cuando regreses pasaremos todo el día juntos.

-Como fastidias… está bien, te lo prometo. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Vamos a Trost, quiero pasar a ver al hombre que me entregó el vestido de mi madre. Además Hanji me dijo que hay un restaurant donde sirven comida de todos los continentes. Quiero probar la comida oriental.

-Bien

-¿A qué hora parten?

-A las 12:00, pero me marcharé en la madrugada –lo miré dudosa –debo arreglar algunas cosas con mi equipo antes de partir.

-Ya veo –a veces olvidaba que Levi tenía un equipo, y que ese equipo era la élite de la legión; el escuadrón de operaciones especiales. A veces me hablaba de ellos, pero es imposible tener una descripción clara de las personas viniendo de Levi. –Me gustaría mucho conocerlos

-Ya lo harás mocosa

-Ya deja de llamar… -esta vez fue él quien me sujetó de los hombros recostándose sobre mi cuerpo mientras me besaba apasionadamente. Le correspondí rápidamente y lo rodee con mis brazos. Él me acariciaba la espalda y pensé en imitarlo. Con la mano que tenía libre daba pequeños tirones a su negra cabellera. Nos separamos por la necesidad de oxígeno. Ambos jadeando y mirándonos fijamente, en una guerra que perdí apartando la mirada.

-Idiota

-Mocosa –por alguna estúpida razón me gustaba que me llamara así. Era como ese sentimiento de ternura que me daba Hanji al decirme "niña", solo que al estilo Levi. –Vete a dormir, mañana tendrán trabajo en Trost.

-Está bien. Te iré a despedir en la compuerta

-No es necesario…

-De seguro Eren y los demás irán a aclamar al más fuerte de la humanidad, así que aprovecharé el viaje.

-Tsk, como quieras

-Nos vemos entonces, buenas noches querido

-Tonta… buenas noches –me dio un beso en la frente y me marché rápidamente a los dormitorios.

.

.

.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡Alice despierta!

-¿Qué mierda?... ¿qué quieres Mina?

-Ya levántate, te quedaste dormida, el instructor de castigará –demonios… ¿por qué hoy?

-Gracias por despertarme –dije con ironía

-Mikasa lo intento, pero parecías muerta

Como pude me vestí y coloqué las correas en su lugar, luego las botas y el equipo 3DMT. Corrimos con Mina hasta el establo pero no había ningún caballo.

-¿Dónde están los caballos?

-Como sea, hay que correr

-Pero… –la agarré del brazo y echamos a correr. Creo que íbamos como a la mitad del camino cuando nos detuvimos en seco. Ambas miramos nuestros equipos y luego nos miramos sonrojadas. Sin decir una palabra apretamos los gatillos y nos columpiamos por los árboles.

-Que esto quede entre nosotras

-Buena idea

Llegamos finalmente a Trost y corrimos hasta la compuerta. Había un gran grupo de gente reunida, gritando cosas como "Comandante Erwin patee los culos de esos titanes por mi" o "Miren es Levi, dicen que vale por cien hombres"

Y precisamente allí iba Levi, con el ceño fruncido, de seguro por los comentarios de la muchedumbre. Pude escucharlo decir algunas maldiciones al acercarme.

-No seas tan gruñón –se volteó al oírme y detuvo su caballo. Gracias al cielo no se bajó e hizo algo cursi delante de todos. No es como que lo hiciera muy seguido, pero cuando lo hacía casi siempre me dejaba completamente embobada y avergonzada.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó? –gracias a eso pude notar lo despeinada y sudada que estaba, además que seguramente mis mejillas estaban muy rojas de tanto correr.

-Ah, pues… nada… solo hice una pequeña carrera con Mina –me voltee a verla; seguía jadeando y estaba tan o más despeinada que yo. Volví la vista a Levi nerviosa.

-No hagas alguna estupidez mientras no estoy

-¡Mucha suerte!

-Cuídate, nos vemos pronto –dicho esto apresuró la cabalgata

.

.

* * *

-Vamos chicas, debemos hacer guardia en las murallas

-Hola Marco

-Está bien, vamos Mina

-Espera Alice… ¿podemos hablar?

-Me adelantaré, los veo arriba chicos –Mina se elevó sobre los edificios para llegar a la parte alta de la muralla

Me giro sonriente hacia Marco

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Verás… he decidido unirme a la legión de reconocimiento

-¿Tú también? Pero si estás entre los diez primeros… mañana podrás irte al interior de Sina

-Había pensado en eso, pero ya no. Quiero demostrar lo que he aprendido fuera de estas murallas.

-Marco…

-No me mires así, tendrás que seguir soportándome –desordena mi cabello y se agacha para quedar con nuestros rostros de frente –Ya vamos

-Haii

Me quedé pensativa. No lo esperaba de él

Mina ya me había sorprendido la noche anterior diciéndome que también se uniría…y ahora Marco.

Nos enganchamos a la muralla cuando un estruendo llama nuestra atención. Vemos a un chico cayendo, si no me equivoco era Samuel. Marco estaba a punto de ayudarlo cuando un gancho de Sasha se entierra en su pierna.

-¡Samuel, no te muevas! –se oyó a la castaña

-¿Qué está pasando? –la pregunta de Marco fue respondida con la cabeza del titán colosal que se elevaba sobre las murallas… igual que aquella vez.

**Fin Flash Back**

.

.

.

* * *

-No te preocupes Hannah, juro que te protegeré –La pareja se abrazaba, como si de una despedida se tratara.

Mikasa había sido asignada a la retaguardia, mientras que Eren, Armin, Mina, Thomas, Nic, Mylius y yo fuimos asignados al escuadrón 34 que atacaría por el lado frontal.

La oriental estaba entrando en pánico, de alguna forma. Estaría lejos de Eren y no podría protegerlo.

Espere a que terminara de hablar con su hermano adoptivo para acercarme a ella.

-Lo cuidaré por ti –se giró sobresaltada –Eren es casi como un hermano menor… lo protegeré mientras estés en la retaguardia –traté de sonar calmada, pero en el fondo estaba asustada, al igual que ella.

-Gracias –acomodó su bufanda y se marchó.

¿Por qué mierda tenías que irte justo hoy? Miré el cielo nublado deseando con todas mis fuerzas que Levi estuviera bien y que tanto su expedición como nuestra operación fuera todo un éxito…

Pero tengo un mal presentimiento…

.

.

* * *

Nos dirigíamos a la a la delantera, para darnos cuenta de que los titanes habían avanzado bastante.

Iba totalmente distraída pensando en que como estarían los demás y no pude percatarme a tiempo.

-¡Cuidado, un anormal!

Logré esquivarlo a tiempo subiendo a la torre frente a mí. Al parecer el titán se había estrellado. Pero al asomarse pudimos ver como Thomas era devorado.

A lo lejos pude ver a Eren aproximarse furioso y gastando más gas del necesario.

-Mierda… ¡Eren espera! –Me enganché al edificio más próximo para tratar de seguirlo pero un grito desgarrador detuvo mi camino –Mina…

Giré para ver a Mina siendo amenazada por un asqueroso titán de ojos enormes. Otros dos gritos me sobresaltaron. Nic y Mylius habían sido atrapados y estaban a punto de ser devorados. ¿Qué hago?

Me dirijo lo más rápido que puedo hasta Mina. En el camino veo como Armin estaba totalmente paralizado mirando al tejado que estaba frente a él.

-¡Armin! ¿Qué demonios?¡ MUEVETE! MINA, NIC Y MYLIUS ESTÁN… -hasta que decido voltearme a mi derecha para ver a Eren… le faltaba una pierna y sangraba mucho. –Eren…¿por qué?

_Todos están en problemas maldita sea_

-Armin, ayuda a Eren, enseguida vuelvo. –Me adelanté para ver si podía hacer algo. Dos titanes disfrutaban del festín que habían sido Nic y Mylius. Los ignoré conteniendo las lágrimas para dirigirme a Mina. Ella estaba inmóvil a punto de ser devorada.

-¡YA VOY MINA! –faltaba poco… ya casi lo lograba. Tomaría a Mina y me marcharía de allí. Ni si quiera intentaría pelear, lo primero era poner a salvo al resto del escuadrón.

Pero todo mi plan se vio destruido por la mano de un titán que me sujetó fuertemente. Sentí que mis huesos se rompían. No podía gritar, ni llorar… apenas podía respirar. Giré mi rostro a la izquierda para ver a Eren dentro de la boca de un titán mientras Armin extendía su mano tratando de salvarlo. Calló la primera lágrima

Luego giré a mi derecha para ver la boca del captor de Mina sobre su cabeza. Ella me miraba… y pude distinguirla. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de ser triturada.

No…no solo eso… sus labios se movieron y pude descifrar un "Te quiero"

.

.

.

Mina había… muerto…

**Continuará...**

.

* * *

**Holaa! Perdón por la tardanza…. Aquí el capítulo… en mi opinión corto y aburrido… pero el próximo se viene con todo… lo prometo!**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado…dejen comentarios, críticas, opiniones y de todo!:DD **

**Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda…gracias por leer!**

**SAYONARA! :3**

**.**

**patyto35: Haré lo posible por que Levi siga así y continuar mejorando… gracias por seguir aquí. Aún recuerdo tu primer review, que fue el que me inspiró a seguir :') . Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ya vienen muchos más… cuídate! **

**Eliza20: ajajaj Alice ha sido víctima de los celos y lo seguirá siendo, junto con muchos otros sentimientos nuevos para ella. Si se enamoró de nuestro querido Levi tendrá que sufrir :/ pero bueno….. **

**De momento cambiaré algunos detalles… pero probablemente más adelante cambie un poco más la historia, sin distorsionar la idea de Isayama por supuesto. Espero que esto te siga gustando… nos leemos y mucha suerte! Sayonara! n.n **


	14. Chapter 14: No todo está perdido

**Capítulo 14: No todo está perdido**

.

.

.

**-¡Oye Alice! **

**-¿No deberías estar dormida?**

**-¿Y tú? –Respondió con una sonrisa pícara –El heichou te quita el sueño literalmente**

**-Muy chistosa, si nos descubren fuera a estas horas tendremos que esperar 3 años más para graduarnos otra vez.**

**-Me parece que todos están dormidos… quedémonos otro rato.**

**-Está bien enana –Revolví su cabello tiernamente. Sabía que era más baja que ella, pero me gustaba llamarla así de cariño.**

**Nos quedamos sentadas en el césped a la salida de los dormitorios.**

**-Me gusta Eren… -Ni si quiera la miré, seguí contemplando el cielo estrellado.**

**-Eso ya lo sabía**

**-Pero jamás te lo había dicho directamente**

**-¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí?**

**-Eres la chica con la que más hablo… y la que más me conoce. Estos años contigo han sido muy divertidos. La verdad es que eres… como una hermana mayor para mí. –Se sonrojó levemente y pareció arrepentirse de lo que decía –es decir… olvídalo –movía las manos nerviosa.**

**-¿Qué dices tonta?... también eres como una hermana pequeña para mí –rodee sus hombros con un brazo –quiero que sepas que siempre podrás confiar en mi… aunque ahora que nos graduemos no nos veremos tan seguido**

**-Tal vez no sea así…**

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-Alice… -se levantó y se paró firmemente haciendo el saludo militar –He decidido entregar mi corazón a la humanidad uniéndome a la legión de reconocimiento –esto último lo decía con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, como queriendo expresar seguridad y convicción, pero al mismo tiempo miedo.**

**La miré confundida… ella seguía en esa posición, de seguro esperando alguna reacción de mi parte.**

**-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Estás completamente segura de eso, Mina? –dije poniéndome de pie**

**-Ha…hai**

**-Pues no lo parece –golpee su frente con el dedo índice**

**-¡Claro que si…! –Puso sus manos en la cintura con una expresión de indignada muy fingida**

**-Acabas de decir que soy como tu hermana mayor y que te conozco, ¿aun así tratas de engañarme?**

**-No te engaño… Es verdad que tengo algo de miedo, pero quiero seguir tus pasos y los de Eren. Quiero salir de estas murallas y ver lo que hay más allá. Le prometí a mi hermano pequeño que algún día lo llevaría a ver el mar.**

**-El mar… -Hanji me había hablado de eso tantas veces, pero seguía siendo imposible para mí imaginar un manto de agua tan extenso que no puedes ver su final, y que además es salado. –Ya veo…**

**-Tal vez suene tonto, pero…**

**-No es para nada tonto, Mina. ¿Qué te parece si algún día vamos tú, tu hermano y yo a ver el mar?**

**-Eso suena… ¡grandioso! –su mirada se iluminó provocándome gran ternura**

**-Es un trato entonces –extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya, pero a cambio recibí un apretado abrazo de su parte**

**-Es un trato… one-chan -¿One-chan? Se escuchó tan raro. Como no tenía hermanos, nunca había escuchado esa expresión hacia mí. Se sentía tan cálido viniendo de Mina. Me sonrojé levemente y noté que ella también. Hubo silencio por algunos minutos mientras nos abrazábamos, pero no era un silencio incómodo… más bien era un silencio de… paz y seguridad**

**-Oye Mina…**

**-¿Hmmm?**

**-Yo… te… **

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Te… quiero –demonios, realmente me costaba decir esas cosas.**

**-¿Uhh? –me miró curiosa y luego sonrió**

**-Y yo a ti… -dio un gran bostezo- ¿vamos a dormir ya? O te quedarás dormida mañana**

**-Vale…**

.

.

.

* * *

-Mina…

Se había ido, junto con esa adorable sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

La chica con la que compartí gran parte de mis días, la que sobreprotegía y cuidaba a toda costa. A la que le había prometido ir a ver el mar junto con su hermanito… La que me había llamado hermana…

Le he fallado… a ella y a todos mis compañeros…

.

.

-¿Dónde estoy?

**Oscuridad**

-¿Qué es este lugar?

**Soledad**

Otra vez estaba completamente sola y rodeada de oscuridad

El suelo, mis costados y lo que debería ser el cielo, completamente negros. Me encontraba envuelta en un manto de tinieblas que me asfixiaba.

A lo lejos un pequeño destello de luz. Me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia el… pero este se alejaba cada vez que daba un paso. Desesperada corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero no tenía caso… la luz se volvió minúscula hasta desaparecer por completo.

Rendida caí sobre mis rodillas, llorando y gimiendo de dolor. La oscuridad me sofocaba. No quería estar allí…

**¿Por qué?... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!**

-Ayúdenme… mamá… papá…

Mina…

Marco…

Alguien… por favor… -extendí mi mano a lo alto, suplicando para que algún salvador la sujetara y me sacara de ese agujero –Levi… ayúdame… no puedo…

Una pequeña risa invadió la oscura atmosfera, haciendo eco, impidiendo conocer su precedencia.

Yo conocía esa inocente risa… algo burlona e infantil.

-Vamos… levántate –Su aura brillante iluminaba una parte del lugar –los demás te necesitan

-No puedo… Mina

-¿Qué no puedes?

-No puedo moverme –y así era… no sentía mis piernas ni mis brazos

-Claro que puedes

-Te equivocas…

-Vamos dame tu mano… one-chan…

-Mina… –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente y se convirtieron en llanto y gritos

-No llores –se agachó para abrazarme tiernamente y yo me aferré a ella con todas mis fuerzas para que no se fuera -¿Lo ves? Si puedes moverte, tonta

-No me dejes… no te vayas Mina, tengo miedo

-¿Miedo? –Me miró preocupada –de seguro al heichou no le gustaría escuchar eso… te pondría a hacer 1000 lagartijas con el sentado en tu espalda

-Él también se ha ido… me ha dejado

-Claro que no. –Acarició mi mejilla suavemente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer –pronto volverá por ti, él está peleando, al igual que tú debes hacerlo. Debes levantarte… ¿recuerdas la razón para volverte fuerte?

"Creo que tomé un decisión equivocada"… fueron las palabras de Levi antes de ser devorado en mis sueños… por mi culpa.

Debo protegerlo ¿pero cómo? Si ni siquiera he podido salvar a Mina y a los chicos.

-Soy una vergüenza… perdóname por favor.

-Esto no es tu culpa… solo levántate y sigue luchando, por Levi-heichou… por los chicos –me miró fijamente –por mí… -me abrazó por última vez y se puso de pie –Prométeme que llevarás a mi hermano a conocer el mar.

Asentí sin dudarlo -¡Lo prometo, esta vez no te fallaré! –Dicho esto Mina sonrió y desapareció, causando un gran estallido de luz que iluminó todo el lugar, dejándome ver al titán que me sujetaba y me llevaba a su boca.

Usé todas mis fuerzas para aflojar el agarre y poder llegar a las cuchillas. Lo conseguí justo a tiempo y realicé mi corte el corte en forma de cruz, logrando que me dejara caer.

Pero el asqueroso ser comenzó a moverse hasta mí… parecía molesto. Mis cuchillas se habían roto por la presión. Traté de sacar unas nuevas, pero la del lado derecho estaba atascada.

-Mierda… -el titán estaba a punto de volver a atraparme. Apreté los gatillos para engancharme a su hombro izquierdo. Desde allí salte lo más alto que pude. Tal vez con la suficiente altura, una sola cuchilla tenga algún efecto. Mientras caía apuntando a su nuca, otro cuerpo caía en la misma dirección frente a mí. Solo cuando enterré la cuchilla en la carne, levanté la vista para ver a Marco que realizaba la misma acción. Ambos nos apoyamos en el cuerpo inerte del titán para saltar a los tejados en direcciones opuestas.

Desde esa distancia nos miramos unos segundos. Yo a punto de llorar. Él sorprendido, pero calmado.

-Alice… -saltó para llegar a mi encuentro – ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Mina…

-¿Dónde está ella? –Aparté la mirada en la dirección donde Mina había sido atrapada. Su maldito asesino nos daba la espalda, retomando su rumbo -¿Dónde están Eren y los otros?

¿Eren?

Es cierto… no solo Mina estaba muerta… todo el escuadrón 34 había caído… a excepción mía y de…

-Armin… -voltee rápidamente para ver al chico rubio a punto de ser devorado. Trató de moverse y calló del tejado -¡ ARMIN!

Marco lo comprendió de inmediato y me siguió. Él levantó a Armin poniéndolo a salvo, mientras, al fin pudiendo liberar mi cuchilla derecha, salte sobre el titán, aniquilándolo rápidamente.

-¡Reacciona Armin! –fueron las palabras de Marco mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros. Estaba en shock, al igual que yo hace algunos minutos.

-Eren está… -cerró los ojos y golpeó sus puños contra el suelo -¡es mi culpa!

-No lo es –Se lo dije fuerte y claro para convencerlo.

Yo lo entendía a la perfección.

Tampoco pude hacer nada cuando papá se marchó, ni cuando mamá decidió quitarse la vida. No pude hacer nada por esa niña hace 4 años en Shiganshina. No pude hacer nada por Levi en aquel sueño. No pude hacer nada por salvar a Mina… no pude proteger a Thomas, Mylius y Nic. A penas pude salvarme yo.

La maldita escena de muerte se repite una y otra vez. Pero no puedo esconderme tras el sentimiento de culpa por siempre. Esas muertes no fueron mi culpa… pero si lo serán si no me levanto y lucho por cambiar la situación.

Como si Armin hubiese leído mis pensamientos me miró fijamente y limpió sus lágrimas.

-Debemos ir con los demás –dijo Marco colocándose de pie –El equipo de apoyo debe estar viniendo para abastecernos de gas.

-¿Dónde está tu escuadrón? –pregunté esperanzada, de que al menos el resto de los chicos sigan vivos.

-Jean y los demás están yendo al frente… ¡vamos! –Se elevó con su equipo mientras nosotros lo imitábamos.

.

.

* * *

-El equipo de refuerzos no vendrá y con el gas que nos queda no lograremos subir la murallas… se acabó –la mirada de Marco estaba oscurecida

-Vamos chicos… no se rindan… yo iré a la delantera –Sasha trataba de animar a los demás pero no tenía caso.

¿Realmente esto se iba a terminar así?

Miré en dirección al castillo. Varios titanes de 10 y 15 metros lo rodeaban, y de seguro dentro había otros d metros. Esto iba de mal en peor, pero llegar allí era nuestra única alternativa de subir la muralla.

Estaba a punto de hablarle a Jean… después de todo Marco siempre dijo que él sería un buen líder, cuando Mikasa hizo su aparición.

Mi cuerpo se congeló. Mi voz no salió y un temblor recorrió mi espina dorsal.

También le fallé a Mikasa. Prometí que protegería a Eren, pero él está…

Miré a Armin, su expresión de terror me daba a entender que se encontraba en la misma situación que yo. Levantó la mirada firme hacia la morena, quien lo comprendió con solo ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y desesperación. El rubio nombró a los caídos, llenando de terror a todos los oyentes. Nadie quería continuar ni verse envuelto en esta inevitable masacre… sin gas estábamos perdidos.

Pero Mikasa era la única que mantenía la calma. "No es momento para ponernos sentimentales" La oí decir a Armin. Luego se dirigió a nosotros con palabras fuertes y rudas, dándonos a entender que era la más competente y poderosa de todos los reclutas, y que ella sola podía seguir luchando. Y así era… Mikasa era la más fuerte, no yo… No entiendo por qué ambas ocupábamos el primer puesto, si hasta el momento solo he demostrado ser una inútil.

Ella se nos adelantó para ser seguida por Jean, Connie, Sasha, Annie y el resto de los reclutas, que al escuchar sus palabras pudieron ponerse de pie. Nuestra nueva meta era llegar al castillo, ya pensaríamos en como abastecernos de gas.

Pero algo andaba mal…

Mikasa se mostró ágil, esquivando obstáculos y aniquilando titanes… a pesar de eso se veía… furiosa… como si quisiera descargar su ira con las cuchillas.

Armin también se había percatado de esto, ya que la miraba con notable preocupación en sus ojos.

Hasta que ocurrió lo que sospechábamos; su gas se terminó y calló rodando por uno de los tejados.

-¡Mikasa! –grité dirigiéndome en su dirección

-¡Alice! –Gritó Connie –Yo iré con Armin. Tú y Jean lideren a los demás

-¿De qué hablas Connie? Iré con ustedes –fue la respuesta de Jean

-¡Tiene razón Jean! ¡Podemos hacerlo! Ellos deben ayudar a Mikasa –Me miró dudoso por algunos segundos pero luego continuamos separándonos de Armin y Connie.

Llevábamos gran parte del camino avanzado, pero a pesar de aniquilar a varios titanes, estos no dejaban de venir por todos lados. Nuestros camaradas fueron cayendo uno tras del otro.

Jean demostraba desesperación en su mirada. Marco solo lo miraba, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte. Sé que él siempre lo ha admirado y piensa que sería un buen líder. Con el tiempo también llegué a creerlo… solo necesita un pequeño empujón.

-Jean… -apenas volteó a mirarme –no está todo perdido. Fíjate allí, los titanes se han concentrado en los chicos que han atrapado. Es nuestra oportunidad

Pareció dudarlo por un momento, pero luego lo comprendió.

-¡Escuchen, es ahora o nunca!, ¡CORRAN AL CASTILLO! –Fue su grito de guerra, antes de correr por los tejados seguido por Marco y yo.

Nuevamente avanzamos bastante, tratando a toda costa de no luchar y así conservar el poco gas que nos quedaba.

-Bien hecho Jean… Marco tenía razón, estás hecho para esto

-Realmente no lo sé…

-Claro que sí Jean… gracias a ti hemos podido escapar. Gracias –Hace un buen rato que no veía a Marco sonreír de esa forma tan tranquila

Algunos cuantos más fueron atrapados antes de irrumpir en el castillo.

Lo que me temía… pocos lo logramos

Subí hasta el tejado del castillo para tener una mejor vista de la situación… entonces lo vi. Un titán de 15 metros corría hacia nosotros.

Mierda.

Estaba a punto de irme, pero antes miré sus ojos. Eran indudablemente verdes. Esto es extraño, se veía diferente a los demás. Algo en su mirada era, peculiar.

Dos titanes que se acercaban a la ventana donde estaban los demás llamaron mi atención. Iba a saltar sobre ellos para matarlos pero el titán de ojos verdes se me adelantó.

**¿Qué demonios está haciendo?**

Ese titán estaba luchando contra esos dos. Los estaba… aniquilando.

Armin, Connie y Mikasa llegaron al castillo. Me apresuré a bajar a su encuentro.

-Ese titán solo ataca a los otros titanes

-¿Estás seguro de eso Armin? –le pregunté. Sin duda lo vi actuar hace unos momentos, pero eso no aseguraba nada.

.

.

* * *

Aún faltaba lo más importante por hacer… acabar con los titanes de la planta baja.

El plan de Armin era claro. Había 8 titanes impidiendo nuestro paso para obtener el gas. 8 de nosotros se ubicarían de manera estratégica para quedar camuflados mientras los demás bajaban en el ascensor con escopetas. Esperarían el momento preciso para disparar directo a los ojos de los titanes y así segarlos algunos segundos, tiempo que nosotros ocuparíamos para matarlos.

-¿Crees que esto resulte?

-Quiero confiar en el plan de Armin –fueron las palabras de Marco

-Espera –sujeté su brazo, ya teníamos que separarnos para ocupar nuestros lugares. Ten mucho cuidado. No des la orden hasta que los titanes estén lo suficientemente cerca

-Claro –me sonrió. A pesar de todo se veía tranquilo

.

* * *

El ascensor ya estaba posicionado, al igual que nosotros. Los titanes se acercaron lentamente a ellos.

Demonios… estaba muy nerviosa. Si esto no salía bien todo se iría a la mierda.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de ellos.

Espera Marco… espera… aún no… aún no… solo un poco más…

…

**¡AHORA MARCO!**

**-¡**Ahora! –tras su grito, todos comenzaron a disparar. Ahora era nuestro turno

Nos abalanzamos sobre los titanes, todos haciendo diferentes cortes en sus nucas.

Por suerte lo logré, pero… ¿y los demás?

-¿Chicos?

-Lo logré

-También yo…

Mikasa, Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie y yo lo logramos…

-¡Connie y Sasha!

Annie y Mikasa saltaron sobre los titanes restantes para acabar con todo de una vez.

-Lo hicimos…

* * *

-Maldición… por poco y no lo logramos –suspiré sonoramente mientras llenaba mi tanque con gas.

-Pero lo hicimos, ya quédate tranquila

-Oye Marco

-¿Hmmm?

-Lo has hecho muy bien –me sonrojé. Estaba… orgullosa de él… y muy, muy feliz

-Tú también –se acercó a mí para besarme la frente y luego caminar hacia Jean

* * *

-Al fin libres de este infierno… ¿hmm? ¿Mikasa? –estaba parada en un tejado, inmóvil

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Como sea… Marco vamos –le grité

-Si… chicos apresúrense

Comenzamos a alejarnos mientras los demás iban con Mikasa.

Pero algo me hizo detener… ese titán… estaba siendo devorado por los demás.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

El titán de ojos verdes cayó exhausto y sin extremidades. Estábamos bastante lejos, pero a pesar de eso pude ver como de entre el humo que salía del titán, una sombra se levantaba

-No puede ser…

-Alice, vamos –Marco me llamaba de algunos metros más adelante

Aquella sombra que surgía de las entrañas del titán era…

Eren…

**Continuará.**

* * *

**2 Capítulos seguidos? Creo que el mundo se termina…**

**Pero bueno…. Lo que pasa es que estaré sin actualizar bastante tiempo así que tenía que hacerlo n_n'**

**Espero lo disfruten…ya falta poco para el momento épico *u* **

**Está bien… no los molesto más…espero sus reviews u.u**

**Nos leemos! SAYONARA!**

**...**

**patyto35: MARCO! No te mueras nunca! U.u disfruta este capítulo flash… gracias por tu review! Nos leemos pronto querida! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Avanza

Capítulo 15: Avanza

.

.

-¿Estás bien?, hace rato que te noto ida.

-Estoy bien… Marco

-A Mina no le gustaría verte así

-Entiendo…

-Vamos, ¡arriba ese ánimo!, pronto Levi- heichou volverá y todo estará mejor.

Asentí tratando de curvar mis labios en una sonrisa, que al parecer no resultó, porque Marco me miró con más tristeza en sus ojos.

Me levanté para caminar y aprovechar de ordenar mi cabeza.

Por un lado la muerte de Mina y los chicos. Por otro, Levi no estaba para contenerme… ¡Demonios! Como extrañaba a ese enano.

Pero había algo más que me perturbaba… algo que a mi parecer era lógicamente imposible.

"_Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación, después de todo acababa de ver una verdadera masacre y mi cerebro no estaba funcionando como es debido"_

Me he estado repitiendo eso desde que volvimos de la misión, pero es inútil.

Sé muy bien lo que mis ojos vieron…

_Un titán con ojos verdes que se me hacían bastante conocidos._

Eso no es tan raro, después de todo, los titanes tenían la apariencia de un humano.

_El titán atacaba y asesinaba a otros titanes._

Bueno… puede que sea un anormal.

_El titán ignoraba por completo a los humanos._

Insisto, es un anormal.

_De las entrañas del titán salía Eren, a quien vi ser tragado por otro titán, sin mencionar que su brazo y pierna habían sido amputados._

¡¿Cuál es la maldita explicación para eso?!

Hasta donde yo sé, Eren es un chico totalmente normal de 15 años…

No come personas, ni mide 15 metros.

Llevé ambas manos a mis sienes… si sigo así me volveré completamente loca.

¡Maldición Mina… ayúdame por favor, esto es muy confuso!

¡BANNNNG!

El sonido de un cañón disparando llamó mi atención. Rápidamente me enganché a una torre para dirigirme al lugar de la explosión.

-¡Alice, espérame! –Marco… él no sabía lo de Eren, y algo me hacía creer que ese cañonazo no fue simple coincidencia. Lo mejor será que la menor cantidad de personas lo sepan.

-Espera aquí… vuelvo enseguida, solo iré a ver qué ocurre –Por suerte Marco me hacía caso la mayor parte del tiempo.

Annie, Reiner, Jean y Bertholdt también entendieron la situación, marchando de inmediato al oír el ruido de cañón.

Me elevé hasta avistar una cortina de humo. Volé hacia ese lugar para encontrar a una gran cantidad de soldados apuntando hacia el centro. El humo se dispersaba, para dar a conocer lo que parecía el esqueleto de un titán…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. A penas sosteniéndome en pie, me acerqué lo más que pude.

-Cadete, no de un paso más, estamos ante un enemigo de la humanidad.

¿Enemigo?... ¿pero qué…?

De entre el humo, un muchachito rubio corrió a nosotros, dejando su armamento atrás y levantando las manos por sobre la cabeza.

-¿Armin?... ¿qué está pasando? –El ojiazul parecía calmado, pero en su mirada pude notar la desesperación

-¡Él no es enemigo de los humanos! ¡Es nuestra voluntad compartir toda la información que hemos conseguido!

-¡Si tan seguro estás de eso, necesitamos pruebas!

Miré a Mikasa y Eren. La chica preparada para atacar si las palabras de Armin no causaban efecto.

A mi lado se encontraba una mujer de anteojos, que estaba junto a un hombre de mirada oscurecida; uno de los capitanes de las tropas estacionarias. Él respondía a cada oración de Armin con negación, odio y miedo.

-¡Él puede ser una gran aliado militar, incluso pudiendo utilizar su poder para recuperar territorio! ¡POR FAVOR, PERMÍTAME EXPLICAR SU IMPORTANCIA ESTRATÉGICA!

Algunos soldados comenzaban a bajar sus armas y a reconsiderar sus acciones. Pero desgraciadamente esto no ocurría en el capitán. Sus ojos no expresaban más que terror

¡Maldición!

Las palabras de Armin no lo han convencido.

-¡Deténgase! –Salté sobre el hombre justo en el momento que levantaba su brazo para dar la señal de ataque.

-¿Tu… también te estás revelando? –Sentí que un puño se encajaba en mi abdomen, y luego una patada en mi oreja derecha. Caí algunos escalones. Traté de levantarme torpemente para enfrentar a la mujer de anteojos que tenía la insignia de las tropas estacionarias. Llevé una mano a la parte trasera de mi cabeza para luego sentirla empapada de algo rojo y tibio. Miré la borrosa silueta de Armin que me llamaba, hasta que finalmente todo se volvió negro.

.

.

* * *

-¡Eren! –Grité el nombre del muchacho mientras me sentaba, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en la cabeza. -¡Auch!

-Tranquila, no te levantes tan rápido

-Marco, ¿dónde están Eren, Mikasa y Armin? –Me temía lo peor. Lo último que vi fue a todos los soldados apuntando y a ese hombre dando la señal de disparar.

-Ahora deben estar reunidos junto con los demás. Llevaremos a cabo una misión para tapar el agujero de Trost.

-¿De qué hablas? –Se supone que yo estoy delirando

-Esto suena imposible, pero al parecer Eren puede transformarse en…

-En titán, ya lo sé –Me miró un buen rato con la boca abierta –No me veas así y explícame en qué consiste ese plan.

-Fue idea de Armin. Quiere que Eren cargue la gran roca y la utilice para sellar el agujero de la compuerta. Los demás lo cubriremos.

-¿Lo cubrirán? –esto no suena bien

-Sí. Debemos impedir que los otros titanes lo ataquen –Me lo temía…

-Pero Trost ahora está repleto de titanes, es una misión muy arriesgada.

-Lo sé, pero hay que intentarlo. Además, hay que hacer lo posible por no luchar… solo distraer al enemigo.

-Escucha Marco, no es que desconfíe del plan de Armin –Y claro que no lo hacía. Ese niño es una mente brillante. Su plan es bueno, pero las bajas son inevitables; él lo sabe… y yo también –Pero tal vez, haya otra forma…

-¿Se te ocurre otra? –Me miraba serio como nunca antes lo había hecho –No podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Pero…

-Mina y los demás estarían de acuerdo con este plan… a pesar de que nuestras vidas pendan de un hilo al llevarlo a cabo –Su voz era firme y fuerte, se oía seguro. Pero el temblor de sus puños cerrados en las piernas lo delataba.

-Tienes miedo…

-¿Cómo no tenerlo? –una especia de sonrisa enfermiza se dibujó en su rostro –Presencié la muerte de mis amigos. Descubrí el verdadero poder de esos monstruos. Y entendí lo débil que es la humanidad –Esto último fue dicho casi en un susurro –Una oportunidad como esta debe ser aprovechada, además… la vida de Eren depende de esto.

-También iré

-¡Espera!...tu… no puedes –Me detuvo sujetando mis brazos fuertemente -¡Estas herida! Caíste de unos escalones y golpeaste fuertemente tu cabeza. No puedes levantarte aún.

-¿Se me ha prohibido la participación en esta misión?

-No han dicho eso, pero…

-Entonces iré. –fueron mis palabras antes de levantarme de la camilla y calzar mis botas. Sacudí mi chaqueta antes de ponérmela y me dirigí a la salida.

-¡Detente Alice! Si Mina estuviera aquí…

-¡Pero ella no está! –Fue casi un grito –Mina se ha ido… junto con Thomas, Mylius y Nic. Han sacrificado sus vidas por esta maldita humanidad, y yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras el resto de mis amigos se entregan a la causa. –Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no permití que cayeran…

-Lo siento –miró resignado hacia el suelo

-Vámonos ya, Marco.

.

.

.

* * *

-Ya casi… esto debe estar a punto de comenzar.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me permitieron ir?

-Sigue herida cadete, solo sería un estorbo.

-Pero… comandante Pixis –Ni su rostro, ni la expresión en él me inspiraban confianza. Aun así gracias al comandante, Mikasa, Armin y Eren siguen vivos, solo que arriesgándose nuevamente.

Me acerqué al borde de la muralla para ver como varios cadetes y soldados eran devorados, mientras que el resto de la "carnada" hacía lo posible por llamar la atención del depredador.

¡Maldita sea Levi! Si él y el resto de la legión de reconocimiento estuviera aquí, nuestras posibilidades de triunfar aumentarían. Pero solo partieron esta mañana…

Aún tengo la esperanza de que no se alejen mucho de Wall Rose y noten el "pequeño" percance que tenemos por estos lares.

La impotencia me invadía por completo. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba de nerviosismo y expectación por saber que pasaba al otro lado de Trost.

Ya no aguanto más esta presión…

¿Quedarme aquí sin hacer nada?

No me lo seguiría permitiendo.

De pronto una línea de humo rojo se elevaba por los cielos, proveniente del centro de la operación.

Esto solo significaba una cosa…

La misión ha fallado.

Aproveché la conmoción para correr en dirección a la compuerta opuesta.

Faltaba poco para llegar así que decidí saltar y usar mi equipo de maniobras. Me columpié con agilidad algunos segundos, hasta que el primer titán hizo su encantadora aparición por mi costado derecho.

-No fastidies ahora… -Tenía que llegar rápidamente con Eren y los demás. Me enganché a su cuello, salté sol metros y clavé mis cuchillas, deslizándolas velozmente por la carne titánica.

-Chicos… no mueran por favor –No soportaría más muertes. Mikasa es extremadamente fuerte, pero… ¿qué significaba específicamente esa bengala? A caso ¿Eren no pudo transformarse? ¿No pudo levantar la roca? O en el peor de los escenarios… ¿habían muerto?

¡No! Imposible. En mi interior sabía que seguían vivos y luchando.

1,2,3…6 titanes se acercaban.

Me preparé para atacar al más cercano, pero el sonido del metal sobre su nuca hizo que me detuviera.

-Mikasa…

-Creí que estabas herida. –Me miraba serena como siempre, pero había preocupación en sus ojos… y también, un pequeño corte en su rostro.

¡Cierto, no hay tiempo para charlar ahora!

-Tu a los de la derecha, yo voy por los demás –Grité antes de atacar a esos 3 malditos. El primero y el segundo cayeron. Iba por el siguiente, hasta que pude notarlo –Tu … -Era aquel titán de ojos grandes y saltones. El asesino de Mina.

Sentí mi sangre hervir, mis músculos tensarse y una presión en mi pecho. Todo a mí alrededor se volvió borroso. Todo sonido, cada movimiento se detuvo. Solo éramos ese titán y yo.

Caminaba hacia mí, pero me mantuve quieta, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Devuélvemela… -levanté la mirada a sus repugnantes ojos –Devuélveme a mi hermana… ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MINA, PEDAZO DE MIERDA! –Salté apoyándome en su brazo derecho para arrastrar mis cuchillas por su rostro, destrozando sus ojos. Sé que se curaría de inmediato, pero no soportaba más esas bolas negras que anteriormente habían acosado a Mina hasta hacerla gritar.

Me posé en su cabeza; aprovechando que se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, bajé a su nuca y clavé ambas cuchillas en su centro, separándolas hacia lados opuestos, terminando así con su vida.

-Esto es por ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en reposo –La morena se acercó por atrás, palpando la parte inferior de mi cabeza –Aún te duele…

-Claro que no… -respondí nerviosa y arrugando el rostro por el dolor – ¿Qué ha pasado? La señal que lanzaron… ¿Eren está bien?

-Armin está con él ahora, de momento hay que evitar que los titanes los ataquen.

-¿Armin? -¿En qué momento llego él?

-Eren se ha transformado, pero no está consciente de lo que hace –tapa su rostro con un mechón de cabello –Armin dice que puede sacarlo de ahí

Esa cicatriz… lo comprendí de inmediato.

-¿Entonces, eso es todo? –Me giré en dirección a la compuerta destrozada, por donde los titanes seguían entrando.

-¿De qué hablas?

-La misión ha fallado… ¿así de fácil?

-Esto no es culpa de Eren, tenemos que sacarlo de ese titán.

-Si tan solo hubiera otra forma de mover esa roca… -Una especie de rugido hizo que levantara la vista hacia…

-Ese es…

-No puede ser…

-¡Eren!

El titán de ojos verdes cargaba la roca y caminaba lentamente a la compuerta. Parecía que sus huesos se fueran a quebrar, y que su cuerpo cedería en cualquier momento, pero no se detuvo.

Otros titanes corrían en su dirección y algunos seguían entrando por la compuerta dispuestos a atacar.

-¡Maldición, Eren! –fuimos en su ayuda, junto con otros soldados que aún quedaban de pie.

En algún momento nos separamos quedando yo en un lugar más apartado, dispuesta a defender a Eren aunque me costara la vida. Si él podía levantarse, avanzar y seguir luchando… yo también.

A penas se acercaban 2 titanes de 3 metros, que pude aniquilar sin mayor problema.

Venía corriendo hacia mí por la izquierda uno de 15 metros.

-Vamos… solo salta lo suficiente –Me colgué a una torre y me columpié dándole la vuelta. El titán no se percató de esta acción –Bien, al menos es lento. Enganchada a su nuca, tomé distancia y caí girando para cortar la carne rápidamente.

A lo lejos podía ver a otros 2 titanes que me daban la espalda. Esos serán mi próximo objetivo.

Bajé a tierra y caminé un poco, pero me detuve en seco cuando el sonido de una respiración en el cuello heló mi sangre.

Estaba a punto de saltar y encararlo, pero alguien se me adelantó. El titán se desplomó y estuvo a centímetros de aplastarme si no reacciono a tiempo.

El humo que emanaba el cuerpo inerte nubló mi vista y me hizo toser.

-¿Pero qué…?-Llevé una mano a mi boca para detener el molesto sonido de la toz.

-Tsk… ¿qué mierda aprendiste en estos 3 años, mocosa? Acabas de descuidar tu retaguardia, idiota.

Continuará…

.

.

* * *

**Hi! La verdad esperaba tardarme más… pero aun así lamento la demora n_n'. Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos en el anime, sobre todo cuando Eren comienza a avanzar con la roca y la élite de las tropas estacionarias lo defienden con sus vidas U.u es muy emocionante y prácticamente me hizo llorar en el desenlace…**

**Este capítulo es para patyto35, el primer review de este fic y quien me sigue apoyando hasta ahora…gracias por todo :'))…**

**El capítulo ha salido un poco corto, pero lo compensaré subiendo pronto el siguiente, el cual ya está escrito, solo tengo que pasarlo en limpio :D**

**Muchas gracias por leer! Y por favor dejen reviews! U.u expresando sus más sinceros sentimientos de amor u odio hacia mi historia… o lo que sea**

**SAYONARA! c:**

* * *

**patyto35: He regresado! Disfruta este capítulo… me encanta que te encante :')) ojalá puedas arreglar pronto tu compu :D te deseo lo mejor y muchas gracias por seguir aquí! :D**

**Eliza20: Hi! Por fin he podido actualizar… muchas muchas gracias por tus reviews y tus ánimos. Yo también adoro a Mina u.u era una chica muy adorable y con agallas, a mi parecer… es por eso que quise hacerla notar más en este fic. Sé que Alice podrá superar esa muerte de a poco, ya que aún le quedan muchas cosas que soportar ….. X.X En fin… muchos saludos y …bueno….emmm…..tal vez podrías….nose….un capitulo nuevo?...emm….Rivetra?...emm.. no? OK…me voy a llorar a otro lado… :'((**

**Nos leemos! Cuídate! :D**

**I'veCreatedAMonster: Te llegó mi capítulo? *U* soy feliz! Ajajja a veces también me siento identificada con ese personaje… aunque la verdad es una personalidad prestada de otra persona…bueno, que en las cosas del amor suele pasar xd**

**Me alegra que sigas con la historia, espero no decepcionarte… ojalá hallas disfrutado este capítulo… Nos leemos! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Esto solo comienza

Capítulo 16: Esto solo comienza

.

.

Sus ojos azulados me miraban penetrantes e impacientes, a la espera de alguna reacción.

Los míos se humedecían y retenían a la fuerza esas lágrimas de ¿tristeza?...

No.

_La tristeza por las muertes de mis amigos era solo uno de los sentimientos amargos que me invadían._

_Odio… hacia aquellos seres del demonio._

_Impotencia… por las vidas sacrificadas en batalla._

_Inseguridad… por el indescifrable destino que nos esperaba._

_Miedo… a lo inevitable…_

Quería lanzarme a los brazos de ese hombre y llorar en su regazo como si no hubiera un mañana, pero esto aún no terminaba.

Levanté la vista para ver a Eren. Unos escasos metros lo separaban de la compuerta. Me giré hacia Levi, quien corría hacia mí. Yo comencé a correr en su dirección y al cruzarnos flectamos las rodillas impulsándonos para saltar y destruir al titán que cada uno tenía a sus espaldas.

-Tienes 3 a tu derecha tu izquierda –dijo sin siquiera voltear a mirarme –habla rápido… ¿qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están los demás? Y… ¿Por qué mierda ese titán está cargando una roca?

-Esta era una misión suicida para intentar tapar el agujero que el titán colosal hizo en la compuerta. Los demás están tratando de defender a Eren. Y ese titán… -salté para derribar al titán que venía por mí izquierda – es quien tapará el agujero con esa roca.

Su mirada de incredulidad y sus ojos exageradamente abiertos para tratarse de Levi, lo decían todo.

-¿Por qué nombras a ese mocoso?

-Porque ese mocoso… es el titán que carga la roca.

-Tsk –Me miró con odio antes de brincar ágilmente a la nuca de un titán de 3 metros. Yo hice lo mismo con los 2 que venían por mi derecha. Finalmente él acabo con el faltante, quedando ambos de frente.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza, idiota? –No sabía si lo decía por mi "incoherente" explicación o si de verdad notó la herida en mi cabeza –No estoy para juegos.

-¡¿Y crees que yo sí?! –Suficiente. Logró sacarme de mis casillas. Incluso en una situación como esta se comporta como un maldito desgraciado, subestimándome y tratándome de idiota.

Lo vivido hoy se acumuló con mi rabia a Levi. Levanté una mano para golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero un movimiento ágil de su parte y me encontré totalmente inmovilizada.

-¡Suéltame imbécil! – No aguanté más y rompí en un silencioso llanto.

-¿Sabes lo preocupado que me tenías? –Pronunció mirando el suelo; algunos mechones cubrían sus ojos, creando una sombra sobre ellos.

-¿Qué…?

-Erwin nos hizo abortar la misión cuando notó que los titanes se agrupaban cerca de Trost. Lo primero que vi fue a todos esos cadetes muertos… muchos de ellos decapitados y con sus rostros desfigurados… así no podía saber si estabas entre ellos. Luego ese mocoso que te sigue a todos lados, estaba solo y no sabía de ti. Eres una basura de mierda por hacerme sentir así –Me abrazó desesperadamente, levantándome unos centímetros del suelo.

Espera… ¿el mocoso que me sigue?

Marco…

-¿Dónde está él? –Chillé apoyada en su hombro.

-Le quedaba poco gas y le dije que se marchara a la muralla. –Me tranquilicé, al menos Marco estaba a salvo.

Sujeté a Levi con todas mis fuerzas, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he necesitado –Sorbí un poco mi nariz e hice un sonido con mi garganta para modular mejor –Pensé que no regresarías… o que moriría sin decirte… lo mucho que te amo.

-No digas eso –Me miró serio –además, no es momento para ponernos sentimentales –Puso una mano en mi cabeza y me besó tiernamente en la frente –Estás herida… -Su mano empapada en sangre, ¿en qué momento se abrió la herida?

-Eso no importa, tenemos que… -Un temblor y un estruendo cortaron mis palabras, seguidas de un gran rugido. Ambos volteamos para ver Eren caer de rodillas. La roca estaba en su lugar. Lo había conseguido…

-Él… lo ha logrado –lágrimas de felicidad me invadieron .Mina, Thomas, Mylius, Nic… hemos vencido…

-No es momento para festejar, aún hay titanes rondando al de la roca ¿no tenían que protegerlo? –Es cierto. Eren ha cedido, debemos ayudarlo.

Volamos a su encuentro, justo en el momento en que 2 titanes amenazaban con atacar a Mikasa y Armin, quienes sostenían a Eren.

Levi se deslizó sigiloso y preciso de un titán a otro en cuestión de segundos, llevándolos a su muerte. Luego parado aún sobre los cadáveres, preguntó:

-Oi mocosos ¿Cuál es la situación aquí?

Sin duda seguía sin creer mis palabras.

Enano desgraciado…

.

.

* * *

-Un humano que puede transformarse en titán…eso es…

-¡UNA MARAVILLA! –Hanji me asustaba. Sus ojos brillaban mucho y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Déjate de babear, loca de mierda.

-No es necesaria la agresividad, Levi. Iba a decir que esto que nos cuentas es algo fura de lo común. ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que has visto, Alice?

-Sí, señor –Asentí sin dudar y haciendo el saludo militar. Tal como lo escucha. Mi compañero Eren Jeager es capaz de convertirse en titán. Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlet también son testigos, junto con el resto de los soldados vivos que participaron en la misión.

-Has dicho Armin Arlet y Mikasa… ¿Ackerman?

-Sí, señor –El comandante levantó un ceja mirando con duda a Levi

-Tsk, no me mires así, no la conozco

-Luego veremos ese tema. De momento, muchas gracias por tu cooperación, Alice.

-Nos vemos niña –Hanji se acercó y susurro en mi oído –Ya hablaremos de ese chico, Eren, en privado –Sus lentes se empañaron y su sonrisa se ensanchó, causándome escalofríos.

Erwin y Hanji se marcharon dejándonos solos en la pequeña enfermería.

-¿Conocías a Mikasa?

-¿A caso no me has escuchado?

-Pero…

-Es por su apellido –Ladeé un poco la cabeza exigiendo una verdadera explicación. –Ni si quiera sabes mi apellido, idiota.

Un click en mi cabeza y todos los lazos se unieron. Estaba a punto de preguntar: ¿Tu apellido es Ackerman? Pero hubiera sido estúpido e innecesario y de seguro me llevaría una sarta de groserías de parte del heichou.

-¿Son familia o algo así?

-¡Que no lo sé mocosa! –Ya sonaba exasperado -¿A caso conoces a todos los Siegman dentro de las paredes?

-Etto… -Realmente pensé que mi padre y yo éramos los únicos. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo, alguna vez me hablaron de una tía, la cual tenía a una chica ya mayor y a un pequeño de mi edad. Ni idea de ellos.

-El golpe en la cabeza te está afectando, deberías dormir.

-No gracias –Miré a otro lado, haciéndome la indignada.

-Debo irme ahora

-¿Por qué? No de nuevo…

-Es por ese mocoso, Erwin tiene alguna estupidez planeada para él.

Ya estaba comenzando a odiar a mi futuro comandante.

-¿Crees que podamos vernos esta noche?

-Lo dudo, pero veré que hago.

Me encontraba mirando mis puños, apretados, sujetando la sabana que me cubría. Mi sombra puso una mano sobre ellas, logrando llamar mi atención, directo a sus ojos.

-Ahora que has presenciado por ti misma el verdadero poder de esos seres asquerosos… ¿sigues con la idea de unirte a la legión de reconocimiento?

Dudé algunos segundos antes de responder. Me removí incómoda en la camilla; flecté mis rodillas apoyando la frente en ellas. Rápidamente pasaron por mi cabeza las muertes de mis compañeros. Pensar que hasta ayer estábamos celebrando todos reunidos en el comedor, celebrando por habernos graduado. Y ahora, solo unos pocos de nosotros seguíamos con vida.

¿Esto es realmente lo que quiero?

Cada vez que Levi volvía de una expedición, una oscuridad se reflejaba en sus ojos. El peso de los compañeros caídos en batalla.

En estos momentos es cuando una presión en el pecho me sofoca y necesito gritar para liberarla.

¿Qué hacer?

-Temo escoger un camino equivocado

-Debes escoger la opción de la que menos te arrepentirás.

-Quiero hacer lo correcto…

-Nunca sabemos, que es lo correcto.

Dicho esto me besó suavemente en los labios y se marchó, dejándome completamente perdida.

¿Qué habrías hecho tú, onee-chan?

.

* * *

Era inútil. Por más que tratara de guardar reposo, no aguantaba muchas horas quieta. Necesitaba ver a los chicos y saber cómo estaban. Eren, Mikasa y Armin deben estar a salvo… al menos pude verlos cuando nos retiramos de la misión, pero…

_Quería oír los oportunos comentarios de Connie._

_Ver la reponedora sonrisa de Krista_

_Comer algo de carne robada con Sasha_

_Discutir con Jean por alguna estupidez_

_Tener una charla con Reiner y Bertholdt sobre los titanes_

_Luchar contra Annie_

_Molestar a Ymir con su miedo a los insectos_

_Sentir un cálido abrazo de Marco…_

Todos ellos son fuertes y sé que están vivos. Nos graduaremos juntos esta noche.

No cabe duda de eso.

Ignoré por completo la advertencia de una de las enfermeras y me marché, camino a Trost. Según había escuchado, se dedicarían el resto del día a limpiar el lugar. Solo tengo que cuidar la herida en mi cabeza.

Usando mi 3DMT, elevé y avancé por las casas, observando el horrendo paisaje adornado con cadáveres, tanto humanos como titánicos. Descendí y caminé. Entré a un pasaje angosto, en el cual, lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de una niña yacía sin cabeza, sentada y sujetando un oso de peluche.

-Lo siento… mucho –Contuve las lágrimas

Nuestra misión era sacar a todos los civiles con vida, y no lo logramos.

Continué mi camino. Algunos metros más adelante, Jean y una mujer con mascarilla charlaban.

A penas contuve la emoción… corrí hasta él mientras lo llamaba, pero no hubo reacción. La mujer se iba, pero Jean seguía observando algún punto fijo.

-¡Oye infeliz! ¿No piensas saludar a tu compañera? –Se giró rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus manos temblaban y parecía querer hablarme, pero sus palabras no salían –Jean… ¿qué ocurre?

Me volteé a la pared de mi izquierda. Un cadáver se apoyaba en ella. Era la mitad de un cuerpo. Todo su lado derecho perdido. La carne se volvía putrefacta.

Comencé a sentir nauseas, pero me acerqué al cuerpo para poder ver de quien se trataba. Ya estando de frente, mis dudas se aclararon.

Un chico moreno, con la mirada perdida, los dientes apretados y rostro desfigurado. Su uniforme y la insignia en el demostraban que era un cadete. Un cadete de la tropa 104, al igual que Jean y yo.

Un chico con el que compartí gran parte de mis días estando en la academia de instrucción.

La persona que decía amarme, a lo cual rechacé su corazón. El mismo corazón que esta noche entregaría a la humanidad después de graduarse y entrar a las tropas de reconocimiento.

Pero nada de eso seguiría siendo así. Todos los sueños y promesas que realizamos se han ido lejos, a un lugar lleno de tinieblas.

Di algunos pasos, pero mis pies se enredaron y caí de rodillas.

Comencé a reír…

Una risa maniática, enfermiza y estúpida, digna de una psicópata. Llevé una mano a mi boca para no explotar en carcajadas más fuertes.

-¿Alice? –Escuché el susurro de Jean, dicho con notable preocupación

-Oye Marco, ya párate y salgamos de aquí –limpié algunas lágrimas provocadas por el ataque de risa. Luego extendí una mano hacia Marco para agarrar su brazo –Vámonos ya…

-Detente Alice…

-Ayúdame Jean, Marco debe estar muy cansado para levantarse –Tiré de la chaqueta del cadáver y este calló de costado

-Ya es suficiente…

-Demonios Marco, te ves asqueroso, cuando lleguemos te daré un baño –Acerqué una mano para acariciar su rostro, pero Jean me detuvo y lanzó lejos.

-¡Ya déjalo maldita sea! – Gritaba furioso –Marco no volverá… ¡asúmelo!

-¿Asumir qué?, ¿de qué hablas Jean? Hay que volver para graduarnos, los 3 –Agarró el cuello de mi blusa, levantándome y apoyándome en la pared.

-¡Despierta de una puta vez! Marco está…

-No lo digas…

-Alice…

-No te atrevas a decirlo

-Entiéndelo, esto es real, ¡reacciona! –Sus ojos se humedecían al igual que los míos –Por favor…

-¡NO!

-Marco…

-¡SILENCIO!

-Marco está muerto, Alice.

Continuará…

.

* * *

**Hi! Perdonen la demora… pensaba subirlo antes pero fue imposible, ni si quiera toque el pc esta semana x.x**

**Sabía que este día llegaría ****(( ¿por qué te fuiste Marco? Eras adorable :c y yo te amaba….**

**No tengo mucho que decir… este capítulo me entristece -.-'**

**Gracias por leer! Por favor déjenme reviews y díganme que les parece el capítulo, lo bueno, lo malo, TODO! *u***

**Nos leemos pronto… espero… n_n'**

**SAYONARA! :D**

**patyto35: Me tardé, lo sé… Gomen! n_n' perdón por la demora pero espero compensar con esto. Ojalá lo disfrutes y gracias por comentar… nos leemos!**

**P.D: amo tu fic *u***

**I'veCreatedAMonster: Qué tal? Espero que te guste este capítulo también… ya se que lo he dicho muchas veces, pero gracias por seguir y ayudarme:D nos leemos!**

**Eliza20: Hi! Me tarde pero aquí está, disfrútalo! Mucho! Este capítulo es para ti! Por seguirme hasta ahora y dejarme tus hermosos reviews en cada capítulo :') arigatou onee-chan n.n…. nos leemos pronto! Sayonara! **


	17. Chapter 17: Supera la oscuridad

Capítulo 17: Supera la oscuridad

.

.

**Flash Back:**

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

-Miro las estrellas

-Extrañas a Levi-heichou, ¿verdad?- Solo asentí -¿Cuándo regresa de su expedición?

-En un mes

-No te desanimes, haré que este mes sea más agradable para ti

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Así… -se levanta y coge mi cacheta que estaba tendida sobre el césped – ¡atrápame si puedes!

-¡Regresa Marco!

-¡Lenta!

-¡Ya verás! –me pongo a correr con todas mis fuerzas. Se siente tan bien. El viento en mi rostro hace sentir que puedo volar como aquel pichón que curé hace un año. Extiendo mis brazos y doy algunas vueltas, perdiendo mi norte.

-Aquí estoy tonta –Marco se encuentra en un sitio opuesto al mío; agita su mano con mi chaqueta en ella triunfalmente.

-Ah claro –Vuelvo a correr en su dirección y cuando estamos a pocos metros de distancia me lanzo por los aires suplicando el haber calculado bien.

-¿Qué demo…? Marco no consigue terminar su frase. Ambos caemos y rodamos por la tierra. Al principio el silencio es absoluto, pero luego no podemos contenernos más y nos largamos a reír como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Lento!, esto es mío –le arranco la chaqueta, me pongo de pie y coloco las manos en mi cintura, soltando una risita orgullosa

-Si si, lo que digas –Me jala del brazo y caigo. Él se abalanza sobre mí y comienza una guerra de cosquillas.

-¡No!...por favor… Marco… ¡detente!, por favor… -Mi súplica fue inútil, solo empeoró la situación

-¡No desafíes al monstruo de las cosquillas! –Hago todo lo posible para quedar sobre él

-Es mi turno entonces –levanto mis manos y mi sonrisa es macabra

-Espera Alice, lo siento, ¿por qué no hablamos las cosas? De verdad…

-¡No desafíes a la reina de las cosquillas! – y comienza el mejor contraataque que pude dar. Marco se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo y yo evitaba como podía las patadas desesperadas que daba

-¡Piedad!, por favor…

-Está bien–Me burlo de él –Mírate… das pena

-Que chistosa –se limpió las lágrimas que estaban por caer de sus ojos

Ambos nos dejamos caer de espaldas. El primero, luego yo sobre su pecho

-Está bien… eso fue divertido –Me volteo para ver su rostro –gracias

-No des las gracias por esto, dije que te alegraría. Ahora solo tendremos que repetirlo durante 30 días más… poca cosa.

-Idiota –Oculto mi gran sonrisa mientras me acurruco en sus brazos –Ya debemos irnos o nos llevaremos un buen castigo

-Cierto –nos ponemos de pie y emprendemos nuestro camino de regreso. Realmente nos alejamos bastante del campo de entrenamiento. –Por cierto Alice…

-Hmm?

-Esto es para ti, espero que te guste –Sacó de su bolsillo dos pequeñas estrellas plateadas

-Son hermosas… ¿pero qué son?

-¿Uh? –Se le escapó una risa nerviosa –Ven aquí –Me acerqué y colocó ambas estrellitas en mi cabello, en lado opuestos –Ya está

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Hermosa, como siempre

-Gracias –Me sonrojé levemente… por suerte la luz de la luna y las estrellas no era suficiente para notarlo… al menos eso creo

-Buenas noches, Alice –Me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se marchó

-Buenas… noches…

**Fin Flash Back**

.

.

* * *

-¿Por qué me dejas sola?

-No estás sola

-Primero Mina…y ahora tu

-Ninguno de los dos te ha abandonado

-Esto no es justo… no me dejes por favor

-Alice…

-¡Lo prometiste! Prometiste que jamás me dejarías

-No te he dejado y no pienso hacerlo

-Mientes

-¿Crees que podría mentirte?

-Entonces acércate y dame un abrazo, realmente lo necesito

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso

-¿Por qué no? Por favor solo un momento –me acerco, pero mi brazo traspasa su cuerpo

-Escucha… debes ser fuerte, los demás te necesitan… además tienes a Levi-heichou

-No me importa… ¡no te vayas!

-Mina y yo te protegeremos por siempre

-No te despidas... no digas adiós

-Esto no es un adiós… es un…hasta pronto –su sonrisa es deslumbrante. Un aura brillante lo rodea –Debo ir…

-Te lo suplico… no me dejes así, no te vallas, no me abandones, no quiero quedarme sola… ¡TE NECESITO MARCO! –A lo lejos distingo una figura brillante – ¿Mina…?

-Has sido muy fuerte y valiente onee-chan, pero ahora debes continuar sin nosotros –Ambos se giran. Mina me mira por sobre su hombro –Seguiremos apoyándote en esta lucha

Todo se torna negro. Puedo sentir que los chicos siguen ahí, pero no puedo verlos.

-¡Ayúdenme por favor!... tengo miedo…

-Alice…

-¿Quién es?

-¡Háblame!

-¿Levi?... ¿dónde estás? No puedo verte

-¡Reacciona maldita sea!

¿Qué está pasando?

En cosa de segundos el lúgubre abismo se inunda de una luz casi celestial. El destello me sega, solo puedo escuchar la voz de Levi llamándome; lo busco por todos lados pero sigo completamente sola.

-Levi, sácame de aquí…no quiero morir aun –Mi voz es un susurro. Los gritos de mi sombra se detienen y como si el tiempo se detuviera, el silencio es absoluto. A lo lejos la silueta de una mujer. Su cabello cubre parte del rostro, pero ni si quiera eso me impide reconocer a mi madre.

Con que de eso se trata… estoy…

Muerta…

-Alice, cariño, no te derrumbes aun, tienes mucho por lo que vivir

-Mis amigos me han dejado, soy un fracaso… la historia no deja de repetirse, incluso tú me has dejado…

-No es así

-¡No mientas! Apenas era una niña y tu decidiste abandonarme, no te importó lo que me sucediera… dejaste que creciera sin una madre que me cuidara.

-Lo siento… de nada te hubiera servido tener a una pobre mujer desesperada que no pudiera valerse por sí misma…

-Lo habríamos superado… juntas

-Quizá pequeña – El cabello ya no cubre sus ojos, y se revela un rostro radiante, con una gran sonrisa y muchas lágrimas cayendo por él –pero mi tiempo se ha terminado

-Llévame contigo, no me dejes otra vez

-Escucha hija –se acerca y apoya mi rostro en su pecho, mientras con una de sus manos acaricia y peina mi cabello –Tu tiempo en el firmamento sigue intacto. Debes vivir para continuar con tu lucha. No permitas que tus amigos hayan muerto en vano. Ellos se han ido creyendo en un ideal… tu ideal… el ideal de muchas personas dentro de los muros. Levántate y continua este camino, si tropiezas, recuerda que no estás sola.

Retrocede algunos pasos y veo a Marco y Mina de pie junto a mi madre, uno a cada lado.

-Jamás te dejaremos, hija

-Hasta pronto onee-chan

-Nos vemos, Alice

Los tres se voltean y caminan por el oscuro pasillo, camuflándose entra la niebla gris que rodea el lugar. Siento que mis piernas cederán, pero trato de mantenerme en pie como sea.

-No me dejes…

-¿Levi?

-No te lo perdonaré…

-¿Dónde estás?

-Abre los ojos ¡Es una puta orden!

La neblina me rodea creando un remolino a mí alrededor. Mi campo de visión es nulo y termino cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como mi cuerpo cae.

.

.

* * *

Un olor agradable inunda el lugar. Oigo el cantar de algunos pájaros. Una luz golpea mis párpados así que comienzo a abrirlos poco a poco. El techo completamente blanco. Giro mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y veo una pequeña ventana. Un cielo rojizo revela el atardecer. Volteo a la derecha y veo a un hombre sentado en una silla, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, su rostro apoyado en las manos; con los dedos tira de algunos cabellos que caen por la frente, diciendo algunas maldiciones.

-Luces horrible…

Levantó la vista y me miró entre sus dedos. Luego se enderezó por completo y con los ojos muy abiertos se colocó de pie, echando a un lado la silla. Se abalanzó hacia mí, apoyando sus manos en la almohada, a cada lado de mi cabeza. Sus cabellos rozaban mi frente.

-Recuérdame darte un buen castigo cuando esto termine

-¿Qué hice ahora?

-Hacerme creer que estaba solo, mocosa de mierda, no sabes cuánto te odio

-¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esta...? –Pasó sus manos por debajo de mi cabeza, levantándome algunos centímetros, besándome apasionadamente. Me tomó por sorpresa, pero correspondí de inmediato. Ya casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía besar a Levi, a mi sombra… a mi novio.

-Ya no tenías pulso, estabas completamente fría y tus labios morados, pensé que…

-Estoy bien, tranquilo

-No lo estás…

-¡Alice-chan! Esto es un milagro, creí que tu…

-Hanji, estoy bien, de verdad –habían lágrimas en sus ojos y sus lentes se empañaron -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? –ambos me miraron con una expresión de horror.

-No estabas dormida mocosa

-Alice, tu corazón no latía…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me hizo temblar

-¿Cómo es posible eso…?

-Realmente esto es un milagro, iré a decirle a los demás, aún no puedo creer esto niña –Me abraza con mucha fuerza, limpia sus lentes y se retira de la enfermería.

-¿Levi?

-Cuando estabas dormida, dijiste que no querías morir, luego de eso… tu corazón dejó de latir. La loca hizo de todo por reanimarte, pero no lo consiguió

-Es decir que…

-Tu cuerpo estuvo inerte al menos media hora

¿Qué demonios significa esto?

-Pero yo… -La imagen del cuerpo destrozado de Marco vino a mi cabeza causándome repulsión –Marco…

-Él está…

-Ya lo sé –el silencio se apoderó de la habitación –Casi lo olvido, hoy es la graduación… y ya es muy tarde –Trato de parecer más animada –al fin llegó el gran día.

-Deja de bromear, ¿acabas de resucitar y te preocupa la puta graduación?

-¡Claro que sí! No me entrené estos tres años para nada heichou

-Deja de fastidiar –me puse de pie como pude y me colgué de su cuello, me incliné para besar su frente y luego su mejilla –Iré a cambiarme de ropa –Me dirigí a la salida, pero una masa de gente detuvo mi huida.

-¡Alice! –Al unísono y con la misma gran impresión, mis compañeros se abalanzaron hacia mí cayendo todos al piso.

-Oigan, tranquilos chicos –Sasha y Connie lloraban escandalosamente

-Creí que no te volvería a ver, te prometo que robaré un poco de carne para celebrar esto

-Déjate de causar problemas Alice –Connie se sorbió la nariz

-Me alegra que estés bien –Krista limpiaba con su dedo las traviesas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Sasha, ¡sal de mi espalda ahora! –Jean estaba en el suelo, pero creo que solo fue empujado por los demás

Reiner y Bertholdt, se ponían de pie y me sonreían

Ymir ayudaba a Krista a ponerse de pie.

-Nos diste un gran susto –Armin tendió una mano para ayudarme –Que bueno que estés bien

-Gracias chicos

Mikasa y Annie se apoyaban en la pared, ambas con una pequeña sonrisa. Me acerqué y no aguanté; agarré a las dos de sus cuellos y les di un gran abrazo. El ambiente se tensó y al separarnos pude notar un rubor en sus mejillas

-Me alegra verlas chicas

-Como digas –Annie salió de la habitación

-¿Estás bien Alice?

-Lo estoy, gracias… pero, ¿dónde está Eren? –Mikasa se tensó, al igual que todos en la habitación

-Ya es hora de que se preparen, hoy es su graduación, muevan sus traseros fuera de la enfermería de una vez.

-Sí, señor

Sujeté el brazo de Mikasa pidiendo una explicación –Él está bien… -Fue su única respuesta

Todos se marcharon. Definitivamente muchos sentimientos por ahora.

-No es necesario que vallas

-Ni si quiera lo intentes

-Preocúpate por tu salud mocosa irresponsable

-No me regañes ahora, ha sido un largo día –dije recostándome

-Como quieras, nos vemos

-Levi, espera

-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacer que te preocuparas

-Tsk, solo no vuelvas a morir

-Haré lo posible… –Se acercó para besar mi frente

-Descansa un poco –se detuvo en seco y me miró sobre su hombro –Alice…

-¿Si?

-Luces… diferente

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tus ojos… están…

-¿Hmm… que ocurre?

-Olvídalo, nos vemos –Dicho esto sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Dormir un poco más no me hará daño, mientras pueda despertar… -Cerré los ojos tratando de unir cabos sueltos. Este día ha sido mucho, solo quiero que se acabe de una maldita vez. Esa visión de los chicos y mamá… ¿realmente rocé la muerte? Pero ellos dijeron que aún no debo partir. ¿Cómo olvidaré todo esto?... siento una gran presión en mi pecho, pero no puedo desahogarme, no puedo llorar…

.

.

.

* * *

-Cualquier recluta que se una, participará en la expedición que llevaremos a cabo en un mes –totalmente serio e imponente, el comandante Erwin nos comunicaba los planes de la legión de reconocimiento –Esperamos que el treinta por ciento no regrese, en cuatro años, la mayoría habrá muerto… pero aquellos que sobrevivan, se convertirán en soldados experimentados con un alto nivel de supervivencia.

-A esto se refería Levi… su discurso es realmente perturbante y desesperanzador.

-Aun conociendo estos desafortunados hechos, quien quiera unirse a la legión de reconocimiento, mantenga su posición. Por el bien de la humanidad ¿están dispuestos a ofrecer sus vidas? –todos temblaban, sus ojos expresaban el máximo terror. –Eso es todo.

Por fin se detuvo. Entiendo que deba hacer este tipo de discursos para que solo los más aptos elijan esta fracción de la milicia, pero aun así…

Me mantuve quieta mirando el suelo. Por mis lados la mayoría de los reclutas se marchaban. Pude ver a Annie por el rabillo del ojo, y pensé que todos los demás también se marcharían. ¿Debería seguirlos?

Claro que no.

He tomado una decisión, ya no hay marcha atrás, cumpliré el sueño de Marco y Mina. Quiero que estén orgullosos de mí…y también… mamá… esto es por ustedes, no importan las consecuencias, jamás me arrepentiré de esta elección.

No había notado que tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba mis puños haciendo que se volvieran rojos. El silencio era incomodó. Abrí los ojos y para mi sorpresa, todos los chicos estaban allí, incluso Connie y Sasha… tenían expresiones de terror, pero no se movían.

-Chicos… -Estaba feliz, solo Annie se ha marchado, lo cual me entristece, pero estaba claro que más de alguno se iría… por suerte solo uno ha abandonado.

-Me gustan sus miradas… ¡Les doy la bienvenida al equipo de reconocimiento! –La pequeña sonrisa de Erwin lo hacía parecer más apuesto, dándole un aire demasiado superior – ¡Ofrezcan sus corazones!

Todos hacemos sonar nuestros puños contra el pecho.

.

.

.

* * *

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás

-Lo sé

-Espero que no te arrepientas

-Hice lo que me dijiste; tomé la decisión de la que menos me arrepentiría.

-Bien

-¿Cómo está Eren? Supe que le diste una gran golpiza

-Con Erwin conseguimos dejarlo a cargo de la legión. Hice que ese mocoso entrara al equipo de operaciones especiales –levantó la vista –así podré mantenerlo controlado en caso de que no pueda dominar su poder

-Ya veo… espero algún día poder entrar ahí

-Tengo el poder de elegir a sus integrantes…

-¡No quiero que hagas eso! Quiero ganarme el privilegio de pertenecer a la élite de la legión… con mi propio esfuerzo

-No pensaba hacer eso idiota –con una mano se apoyaba en el césped y con la otra me golpeó en la frente

-¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Solo quiero que entiendas, si en verdad quieres pertenecer a la élite, que debes demostrarme lo buena que eres y si realmente posees lo necesario para ser una de nosotros. No cualquiera entra y lo sabes. Esto ya no es un simple entrenamiento… desde ahora arriesgarás tu vida fuera de las murallas.

-Lo tengo muy claro Levi. Te demostraré mi potencial y perteneceré a tu escuadrón… ¡ya lo verás!

.

* * *

**Espero disfruten este capítulo… por favor dejen reviews :')**

**Nos leemos… sayonara!**

**patyto35: Sayonara Marco! :c lo extrañaré… me dio penita escribir ese capítulo… ojalá te guste este :D gracias por tu review…cuídate!**

**Eliza20: Pues concuerdo contigo… Marco era grande! :c y lo seguirá siendo… me tardé un poco con este capítulo, pero al fin pude publicar. Gracias por comentar n.n nos leemos! Y por favor publica D;**

**Gracias a los que le han dado a follow y favorite :')**


End file.
